I'm Moving to Middle Earth
by Glitchie
Summary: After losing her husband and only child in a car accident, Teresa slips into a dream... Legolas finds a mysterious woman on the way to Rivendell and discovers she has no memory of who she is, or how she got there. Is it real or all just a dream?
1. Preface

**  
**

_A/N: This story was also written before I started my writing course and it is mostly in its original form. Hehe, this one gave Tolkien Estates a coronary. Contained in the story are the lyrics to '__Don't Leave Me on My Own' by Chris Isaac from his __Forever Blue album. These lyrics have been slightly altered to fit the mood of the story within the context they appear. They were translated into Elvish using the Elvish Dictionary and Phrase book provided by The Grey Company. No copyright infringement was intended to either Mr. Isaac or his record label.__ Any names, mainly that of animals, you don't recognize as Tolkien belong to me. Elvish used is from either Tolkien or The Grey Company._

_In addition, this is an unauthorized fan fiction, and I do not claim to know Orlando Bloom personally, nor do I pose any personal thoughts, disrespect, or ill will toward him in the way I wrote his character. All romantic scenes are merely the work of my imagination as a writer and are __**not** meant to be suggestive. This is merely a work of fiction. __This story has both Legolas and Orlando Bloom with an original character._

_A/N2: I have gone through and corrected names in which errors were pointed out to me, and yes, the 'perfect' child was pointed out to me as well and all I have to say to that is your child develops to be the person you raise them to be. _

_Please also note that this story contains an evil Boromir and dark Galadriel in parts - the part in which they appear as dark characters in the heroine's dream - the dream splits off into reality when Gandalf returns to the Company, and since part of this is in fact a dream, it is intended to be Mary Sue-ish. _

* * *

**I'm Moving to Middle Earth**

**  
**

**The Awakening to Change**

Galadriel couldn't sleep, something was wrong. Quietly, she donned her robe and left the _nosse_ that she shared with her husband, Celeborn in their home in Lothlorien. She seemed like a ghost as she glided silently down to her mirror, a sacred pool that allowed her to see things unknown.

A whisper drew her this night. '_I' palurin kanttaty_.' The world is changed. '_Amin tyavta e' i' alu_.' I feel it in the water. '_Amin tyavta e' i' kemen_.' I feel it in the earth. '_Amin firta e' i' vilya_.' I smell it in the air. Something was coming, but tonight's glimpse into the mirror did not comfort her, for even the mirror could not tell her what was wrong, or what was coming. Sighing heavily, she returned to her sleeping husband and tried to find comfort in his soft, rhythmic breathing.

* * *

**Preface**

Teresa and Adrian Thompson wanted a child badly. They had been married in 2001 and had not been successful though they tried often. Finally, they were blessed with a son they named James. They had experienced so many problems having James, that they decided he would be an only child. Though his parents doted on him, James was not spoiled and cared more for his parents than he did himself. Just before James' third birthday, Adrian asked him what he wanted. "A puppy, a puppy," he said, and his eyes twinkling, James jumped up and down as he clapped his hands.

"Please don't go," Teresa begged the next day. "Not today, something about you going today doesn't feel right." Adrian was getting ready to take James to pick out his puppy, while Teresa prepared for the party, which would consist of James, Adrian, both sets of grandparents and herself. The closer the time came for them to leave however, the worse she felt. Adrian knew not to question Teresa's instincts. More often than not, her instincts proved true. However, James had his heart set on going to pick out his puppy before the party, and would not be swayed to wait, so he and Adrian left to go puppy shopping. That was the last time Teresa ever saw her beloved husband and son. The accident was unavoidable, even for a driver as experienced as Adrian. After hearing the news, Teresa closed herself off to everyone who loved her; she was admitted to the psychiatric ward where she retreated into a dream…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Legolas was on his way to Rivendell, carrying a message from his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, to Lord Elrond. He was passing through The Gladden Fields, heading toward the Misty Mountains that would take him to Rivendell, when he saw a human form lying on the side of the road some miles ahead. It was a cold, over cast day, and even with his Elven sight, he could not tell from this distance if they were alive or not. Though the chill didn't bother him, he knew a human wouldn't survive in it long. As he approached, he found that the person was a naked female. She had pale skin that was starting to tinge blue, and had a mass of long, curly red hair. He hurried on toward her to find that she was alive, but unconscious. He hurried to dismount, quickly removed his Elven cloak, and carefully wrapped her in it. He rushed to find wood, and then started a fire to ward off the cold of the coming night.

Legolas delayed his journey for many days while he cared for the woman. He left her only long enough to get water and wood for fires. He fed her portions from the lembas that he had brought for the journey to Rivendell. One morning, the woman awoke as he watched over her and he discovered that she had eyes of a vibrant blue shade, which he'd only seen among the Elves. Fear seized her, but slowly receded as a sense of familiarity filled her. She found him to be extremely polite, and was delighted when he addressed her as 'my Lady'. He introduced himself, told her of his journey, and how he had found her. He asked her who she was, and they were both surprised that she didn't know her name, or how she came to be there. Legolas decided to take her to Rivendell with him then, for it was a time of war, and was not a place for a woman to be out unaccompanied. Maybe Gandalf and Lord Elrond can help, he thought. So, with her wrapped in his cloak, Legolas helped her mount his horse, Nieninque, a beautiful white stallion; and they continued on the journey to Rivendell. Throughout the remaining journey, the woman slipped in and out of consciousness, and was in fact unconscious when they arrived in Rivendell.

Another Elf of Rivendell, Glorfindel, spotted Legolas' approach and sent a messenger to Lord Elrond, who was in council with Gandalf. When the messenger informed Lord Elrond of Legolas' arrival, and said that there was a strange woman riding with him, both he and Gandalf hurried out to meet him, and were entering the courtyard when he pulled Nieninque to a halt in front of them.

"Who is this?" Lord Elrond demanded.

"Forgive my tardiness, Lord Elrond. I stopped to help the woman who was naked and alone in The Gladden Fields when I found her. She has been unconscious most of the journey, and was only briefly awake. I spoke with her, but she could not tell me her name or how she had gotten there. Though she has been unconscious, I have found no apparent illness. I stopped to care for her, because I could not leave her there in good conscience," Legolas informed them. "I thought you might be able to help her."

"How long has she been unconscious?" Gandalf asked as he reached up to take the woman from Legolas' lap so that the Elf could dismount.

"At least six days straight. I found her fifteen days ago. Over that time, she was in and out of consciousness, although she only woke the one time. There hadn't been any Orc or Goblins around, I did not see any tracks that matched her either…it were as if she wasn't there, and then she was. I saw no tracks at all. She awoke three days after I found her, but only briefly," Legolas answered as he jumped from Nieninque and handed the reins to a stable hand.

Gandalf grew worried, six days was a long time to be unconscious; the woman was in danger. "Come Elrond, we must get her inside. We might be able to find out who she is and where she came from later…right now, if we don't get her inside, we may find out nothing at all. She's in danger of dying," Gandalf said, and hurried inside The Last Homely House carrying the unconscious woman, leaving Lord Elrond and Legolas to follow.

The Last Homely House of Lord Elrond housed many rooms, and had many open terraces and verandas. The windows were pane-less, and were instead, carved with many ornate designs. It was situated at the top of a hill that was in a deep ravine, and was surrounded by lush gardens. Gandalf led the way to the room Legolas occupied on his many visits there, and stopped to wait for Legolas and Lord Elrond to catch up.

"Ah, good, Gandalf is already here," Lord Elrond was saying as they approached Legolas' room. "Well," he said matter-of-factly. "It is my opinion that since Legolas found the young woman, he should be the main one to tend to her," he paused and watched them both for their reaction, but received none. "Good thinking, Gandalf, it was wise to come here. She will need to be close to him." Gandalf nodded, agreeing with Elrond.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas said. "I do not mind caring for the girl; actually I think it is a sound idea since she has already met me. I pity her for the shock she would receive when she awakens, and does not find me there. However, her condition puzzles me; I've never seen anything like it. When we spoke, she showed no signs of pain or illness, she was not wounded either, yet she is _apparently_ sick. I will require your healing powers if she is to recover." Elrond nodded to the young Prince of Mirkwood, although at nearly four thousand years old, Legolas was hardly young, except among the Elves.

"Very well, my friend," Elrond said. "They will be at your disposal. I will do everything in my power to help the child." He extended his arm in a sweeping fashion to point to a door diagonally across the hall from Legolas' room. "This room should be suitable for her as long as she is with us," he said. "I will leave you to tend to her now, I will come and see her later this evening," and with that he turned and left Gandalf holding the woman, along with Legolas at the door.

Gandalf relinquished the woman to Legolas, and then opened the door Elrond had indicated. The room they stepped into was beautiful. Legolas had thought that Elrond had given the woman a small room like his, with just a bed, a trunk, a small table and chair and a door to the veranda. He was wrong however for the space between the doors in the hall was deceiving. The room was in fact very large, and it was made up of two levels.

The lower level was shaped like an oval and was separated from the upper level by three low steps that went all the way around the oval shape. A door on the other side of the room led out onto a wide veranda that overlooked the gardens. There also was a small table, over which hung an oval mirror that was framed in gold on the upper level. On the lower level, stood a large four-poster bed that was decorated with sheer white curtains that were laced with gold thread. These decorations also adorned the door to the veranda. Like Legolas' room, this one also had a trunk, except in this room; it was white with gold trim instead of brown with brass trim.

Gandalf walked to the bed, pulled back the curtains and fastened them, then walked to the veranda door and opened it, walking outside. Legolas held the woman lightly in his arms as he descended quickly to the bed. He laid her down gently, and then proceeded to remove the cloak from around her, slipping her between the blankets. When he had made sure she was warm, he rose, and sliding the cloak from between her and the blankets drew the curtains about the bed, and then joined Gandalf on the veranda. The wizard was gazing out over the gardens when Legolas approached, and he sighed heavily as Legolas came up beside him and stood quietly.

"I knew someone would come," Gandalf said in a tone barely above a whisper. "I didn't know who it would be, whether Elf, Human, Hobbit, or Dwarf. I didn't even know if they would be male or female. All I knew was someone would come. I asked Ilúvatar to send someone who could help us in the danger we are now facing, that was all."

Legolas was taken by surprise at Gandalf's confession. Then suddenly, he became angry and cynical. "You ask for help, and the Great Ilúvatar sends a naked woman who doesn't even know who she is or how she got here? Well, isn't _that_ helpful?" he yelled angrily.

Gandalf sighed and looked at his friend sadly. "We must be thankful for who He has sent us, and help her as best we can. I have a feeling that she will be with us for some time. I bid you good night," Gandalf said gently putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder before he turned and left Legolas alone with his thoughts.

Legolas cared for the mysterious woman he found on his way to Rivendell for several days while his anger at Gandalf and Ilúvatar remained. Lord Elrond had come and gone several times, but he also seemed at a loss for what ailed the girl when none of his healing powers seemed effective. On the ninth day after they had arrived in Rivendell, the woman awoke.

Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas, and a female Elf came to see her. Elrond looked down at the woman as she lay in the bed, then over to the female Elf that had entered with them. "Arwen, you appear to be the same height and size as this woman, will you bring her something to wear?" Arwen nodded and then turned to go to her chambers. Elrond looked back down at the woman in the bed before him. "It is good to see you awake, my Lady. I am Lord El-," he started but was interrupted by the woman. Her interruption came as a surprise to Lord Elrond, and Legolas could not believe that she dared to interrupt him.

"I know who you are my Lord," she said quietly. "You are Lord Elrond of Rivendell." She turned to face Legolas before continuing, "You are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil. You are the one who found me and brought me here." Legolas was shocked…he hadn't told her his father's name. Finally, she faced to the wizard. "And you are Gandalf, you are of the Istar."

Gandalf nodded to her, then with a bemused expression, glanced at Legolas and Elrond with a knowing gleam in his crystal blue eyes. How else would the woman know so many details about them? She'd been unconscious ever since they had arrived, and he didn't believe Sauron had heard of his visit to Saruman that had not gone as Saruman had expected. Gandalf doubted very seriously that Saruman would admit his defeat…even to Sauron. He felt the only way this woman could know of them was if Ilúvatar had truly sent her.

After the shock of her revelation wore off a few moments later, Elrond addressed her. "Well, it appears you know a great deal about us, my Lady. Yet, we know nothing of you. Who may I ask are you?"

"I…" she started, and then became confused and scared. "I don't know, my Lord. I have no memory of who I am or how I came to be where Legolas found me."

Gandalf stepped forward. "If I may speak," he said and looked at Elrond who merely nodded, but saw Legolas take a step forward as if to stop him, but then pause as he began to pale. Legolas knew from their last conversation over a week ago what Gandalf was about to say and he didn't like it.

Gandalf turned and walked over to the woman and sat down on the foot of her bed. "My Lady, I cannot tell you who you are, because I do not know. You will have to discover that on your own. What I can tell you, however, is that I believe you were sent here by Ilúvatar to help us in our time of need. It is apparent that though you know nothing of yourself, you know much about us. What we need to do now, with your permission, is find out how much you know. We will hold a council as soon as the Lady Arwen returns with something for you to wear and you are ready."

The others nodded in agreement, though Legolas was reluctant. Gandalf continued just as Arwen returned carrying some clothes in her arms, "We will leave you now so that you can prepare privately," Gandalf motioned to Arwen and asked, "My Lady Arwen, will you stay and help her prepare?" Arwen only nodded in reply. As Arwen helped her dress, all the woman could think was, what do they think I know, and how are they going to find out?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Boromir of Gondor had journeyed to Rivendell after a vision of a storm coming fast and furious from the East, from the direction of Mordor. In his vision, he had been engulfed in the darkness and noticed that in the West there yet came a pale light. He had left Gondor the very next morning had had arrived in Rivendell a full three days before Legolas and the woman. He had not seen them yet, but rumour of her spread quickly. Boromir had to find the beauty they spoke of. That night he would start looking for her even if he had to go through Lord Elrond's rooms to do it. 

Yet even after a week, he had failed to discover the whereabouts of the woman, who, according to rumour, was somewhere in Elrond's own home. It irritated him to no end that he had no idea where to look and he had noticed that Legolas never showed up for meals, nor did the girl. He had tried to look nonchalant, but feared Gandalf's sharp eye was upon him. He had no doubt that Legolas was with the woman, wherever she was. He had always been jealous of the Elf. After all, Legolas was a Prince among his people, while he was merely the son of a steward. He was also not very fond of Elves in general. No matter how hard he trained for war, Elves were always better.

Finally, something about his vision would be answered. Elrond had called a council meeting and to his delight, they would begin as soon as the woman joined them. Boromir's eyes were immediately glued to her when she arrived. She was wearing a long green dress with pale green silks. Her eyes were the colour of the deep blue sea and her hair was like a flame that cascaded down her back.

"My Lady," Elrond started. "I'm so glad that you could join us. We have asked you here so that we may determine if Gandalf is correct in his belief that Ilúvatar sent you here to help us," he paused and the others in the council started to murmur amongst themselves. "Or if you were sent here to spy on us." The woman paled and started fidgeting nervously. "There is no reason to be afraid, my Lady. We will just ask you some questions, you will not be harmed," said Elrond when he noticed her fear.

The woman relaxed slightly before asking, "And what happens if Gandalf is wrong, and it is decided that I am a spy? Or if Gandalf is correct, that I know too much, My Lord?"

Elrond raised and extended his hand to her. "Then, in either case, we will have no choice but to block your memory of the knowledge and information you possess. In this way, there is nothing the enemy can learn from you should you be captured," he paused and there was another murmur from the council. Gandalf's gaze swept the council and he noted that Boromir had been staring at the girl, but his gaze had been torn away from her by Elrond's statement.

Gandalf made a mental note to watch him closely. He then gazed at Legolas who had begun to stare at the ground after the word 'spy' escaped Elrond's lips, lost in his own thoughts. No doubt he was wondering if he had brought a spy into their midst. Now, however, he looked up clearly pale and alarmed. "Have no fear, my Lady. We will block those details from your memory with Elvish magic. This will make it so that when the chosen travellers are on the right path, you will have a feeling like you've travelled that way before. Déjà vu, as it were. Our magic will not harm you or cause you any pain," Elrond continued.

"Do you mean you will send her out into danger with whoever is chosen for this task? So not only will they have the responsibility of completing whatever task is given, but to protect her as well?" Boromir shouted.

Legolas had been staring at the ground once more and now looked up startled. "If the woman was sent by Ilúvatar, then yes, that is to be her mission. It will mean that she will accompany whoever is chosen," Elrond responded calmly. "Now, my Lady, would you be so kind as to tell us your name?"

The woman was standing in the centre of the council circle and she could feel all eyes riveted on her. She shook her head to push the hair that the breeze had blown in her eyes to her back. "I believe, My Lord that we have already spoken on this matter only a few hours ago. Nothing has changed since then. I do not know my name or anything about my life before Legolas found me and brought me here," the woman replied coolly.

Elrond nodded. "Is there anything you can tell us, my Lady? After all, you did surprise me earlier with the extent of your knowledge about myself, as well as a few others at the council. Would you care to explain how you came by this information, if it is possible, or share with us what you know?" he asked calmly.

The woman took a deep breath and nodded. "Of what will happen to the travellers…I know everything. I know that the chosen travellers will be Frodo Baggins, Gandalf, Legolas, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Gimli son of Gloin, Aragorn, and Boromir. I know that four will be lost before reaching the boundaries of Mordor, one to his death. I also know that one of the four that will be lost will covet the ring."

Everyone in the council was silent with awe and shock at her revelation. They had not even discussed the task, much less who would be assigned to complete it, because they had waited until she had arrived to start the meeting. Elrond nodded at Gandalf then said, "It is clear that you know enough to place the travellers in greater peril should you be captured. We must do something about this before the travellers leave Rivendell if you are to accompany them on this quest. Will you excuse us, my Lady?" Arwen had appeared and guided the woman out into the gardens.

Once Arwen and the woman left, Elrond tried to calm everyone, but it didn't seem to be working well. "Something must be done. Even if she can help them find their way, she will be a danger to them if she is captured by the enemy," he said.

"Why should she go?" Aragorn asked. "Why not just tell us what we need to know before we go? Why should we put a woman in danger? Especially when she cannot tell us even if she knows how to protect herself, if need be. She apparently spoke the truth when she said she knows nothing of her life before Legolas found her."

"If she told us before we left, we would still have the same problem. If we went without her to guide us, anyone of us runs the risk of capture and endangers the rest as well," Gandalf said. "It would be more dangerous without her as a guide then it would be is she goes with us. I take it by the turn of this discussion, that we are all in agreement that she is not a spy?" he asked as he turned to face Lord Elrond with an inquiring gaze.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, of course. I do not believe Saruman would admit his defeat in your meeting to Sauron either. That being the case, there is no way Sauron could possess such knowledge of us as this girl has. While we are here, we must talk of possible routes the group will travel to Mordor, so that occupants of any refuge will be aware of how many they should expect. We will wait for the girl's return for that discussion however," Elrond said then paused. "I must say, however, Gandalf is right, it looks as though we are back where we started. Something has to be done with the girl."

"What about this memory blocking you spoke of?" Frodo asked. "We could have her memory blocked so that she will react to situations like déjà vu like you said, right? Isn't that what we decided?"

"That is true, Frodo," Elrond said. "There is a problem, however. You see, Frodo, I was not entirely truthful with her when I mentioned it. I have never performed such magic. I don't know what effect it will have on her, and we cannot harm her or we harm our chances of success. I told her that she would not be harmed because I did not wish to frighten her any more than she already was."

"How can we do this?!" Legolas shouted and everyone in the council looked at him in surprise. "Just sit around as if we have the ultimate power to decide what happens to her! We are not greater than Ilúvatar!" The Prince of Mirkwood was always so mild mannered and quiet that his outburst shocked them. "I will not just sit by and watch her fall victim to harm. I must admit to you all that I did not believe Ilúvatar had sent her as Gandalf had said over a week ago. I was never upset with the woman over his claim, though I did not believe him and was angry with him and Ilúvatar over what I thought was Gandalf's mistake. I have taken care of her for nearly a month now and I admit a fondness for her has grown in my heart."

Boromir was taken by surprise. He scowled slightly, but just as Gandalf looked his way, he sided with the Elf Prince by saying, "Nor do I wish to see a woman harmed."

Elrond sighed in weary frustration as he put a hand to his forehead. This was getting them nowhere fast; something had to be done. They didn't have time to debate this. It did not look good. "We must do something. She knows too much!"

Gandalf stood and faced the council. His gaze locked on Boromir and Legolas. "Perhaps," he said quietly. "The process would not be too bad on her, with or without pain, if Legolas is there with her." Gandalf paused and saw Boromir scowl at him and then at Legolas. "After all," Gandalf said looking squarely at Boromir. "She trusts him more than any of us at this point. He is the one that found her, cared for her and protected her, so what else can be expected? I feel that she too holds a fondness in her heart for him as well. What more logical explanation do we need?"

"I suppose," Gimli said gruffly, "That it would be wise to allow him to be there for the girl, though I think we all feel that we would be there for her."

"Yes, Gandalf, you're right," Frodo said. "Legolas must be the one to help her through this, though I agree with Gimli. I know I would be there for her." Legolas looked at the ground and nodded silently to himself as the others agreed with the Dwarf.

"I know you would all be there to help her," Elrond said. "But, Gandalf is right; she does trust Legolas more than anyone else here. If there is to be someone to comfort and reassure her, it must be Legolas," he concluded ending Gimli's rally to help the girl through the ordeal she now faced.

Legolas stared at the ground between his feet for a long time deep in thought. Gandalf noticed Boromir scowl in Legolas' direction. Then, Legolas replied, "Alright, I'll do it. When do we have to be ready?"

"As soon as possible, the enemy's power is growing fast. The ring cannot stay here much longer. You must depart very soon. Two days from now at the latest," Elrond answered.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "It must be soon. Saruman has joined forces with the Sauron. His treachery runs deeper than we knew. He's crossed Orcs with Goblin men. He's breeding an army, one that can travel swiftly over great distances in daylight."

"Go to her now, Legolas. She is in the gardens with Arwen," Elrond said. "We must do this tonight. If you desire, you may warn her that there is great risk involved. However, I pray that you do not, because it would only increase her fear." Legolas nodded and left the council for the gardens.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I owe you an apology," Arwen said as she and the woman walked in the gardens. "I never said anything to you before because I felt uncomfortable. I didn't know how to address you," she laughed self-consciously and said, "I still don't know what to call you. Hmm," she said looking at the woman thoughtfully. "You know, I just realized something, you look like a friend of mine in Lothlorien. Would you mind if I called you by her name?" The woman smiled and shook her head. "Her name was Elena," Arwen said with a smile. Arwen and the woman were walking down by the streams that branched off from the river, Bruinen, in the shade of the weeping willows when she spotted Legolas as he came down the garden path and waved to him. "Is the meeting over?" she asked and Legolas nodded.

"I'm sorry Arwen," Legolas said as he approached. "I need to steal your companion away now. My Lady, would you please come with me?" Legolas couldn't help but notice that the young woman paled and her deep blue eyes betrayed her fear, though she stood calmly and nodded. He admired her courage in the face of the unknown…or did she know? She seemed to know everything. Everything, that was, except anything about herself. Is she really a spy? Legolas wondered, and then hoped it wasn't so. Could she read his mind right now? If she could, she would learn not only that he feared for her, but that he had doubts about her as well. After they left Arwen, he tried to make light conversation. "My Lady, it is good to find that you have made a new friend, now that you are well. I do not know a better friend than Lady Arwen."

"Thank you for your concern, Your Highness," the woman answered. "But could you please call me Elena? I'm getting tired of answering to 'my Lady' all the time."

Legolas lit up as he turned and took her hands in his. "You remember?" he asked excitedly. "You have found who you are. That's fantastic!" The woman who had been looking into his eyes lowered her head and shook it sadly and Legolas looked confused as they started walking again. "It's ok; I was just hoping that's all. Maybe it's just too soon, I'm sorry," Legolas said. He turned to the woman, placed his fingers under her chin, and tilted her face up to where she was looking at him. "It's ok; I'm not disappointed in you. You can't help it that you can't remember. How did you decide on Elena? It doesn't really fit you."

The woman smiled and said, "Arwen chose it for me. She said I reminded her of a friend."

Legolas nodded. "You must remind her of her friend in Lothlorien, though I don't know how. Do you like that name?"

The woman shook her head. "Not really. Somehow, I don't think it fits me either, but I know of no other. What would you call me, you Highness?"

Legolas stopped walking for a moment and looked thoughtfully at the woman before him. His heart beat loudly in his chest and he could feel his blood pounding in his ears. She's beautiful, he thought. Her hair shown bright auburn in the afternoon sun, her eyes, like the sea. Her lips were small, but full and were the shade of soft pink roses. He found himself wondering if they were as soft. He yearned to kiss her when he noticed her lips parted slightly, invitingly when she exhaled.

What was wrong with him? He wondered. Sure, he had cared for her for nearly a month, but since she had been unconscious most of the time, it felt like he had only known her a few days. They had never really spoken; just briefly, when she had regained consciousness for a few moments when they had camped due to her poor state of health and being unable to endure much travelling. She had been unconscious since that time until this morning.

"Your Highness?" she implored. "What would you call me?"

She jolted him from his reverie and he jumped in surprise when she put her hand lightly on his forearm. She gazed into his eyes questioningly when he didn't answer immediately and he nearly lost himself in her beauty again, but shook it off and answered, "Haehithien; I would call you Haehithien."

She smiled at him and he felt like he was falling over and the world was spinning, though his feet remained firmly on the ground. Could it be? Could he truly be falling for a woman he knew nothing about? Can she read my mind? Legolas wondered, and then hoped she could not when he was so confused himself. "I like it," she said. He had to stop this, he had never experienced this flood of feeling before, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He found he couldn't tear his eyes from her so instead; he closed them for a few moments and sighed heavily.

When he opened his eyes again, she was still there before him smiling. Not again! Legolas thought as he felt the flood wash over him once more. He started to walk again to clear his head and she followed. He wished she wouldn't smile at him like that, he'd never known such a loss of control as when she smiled. Protect her? How could he do that when he couldn't even protect her from his own thoughts and desires? He cleared his throat and said, "My Lady, Haehithien, I am taking you to Lord Elrond. The council has decided that you know enough to endanger the other travellers should the enemy capture you. Lord Elrond bid me not to tell you anything about the process in which he will block your memory of the events concerning the quest, but I feel I must. No one has ever done this before, including Lord Elrond. It could be dangerous and painful."

Dangerous? Haehithien thought and stopped in her tracks as fear gripped her. Legolas saw her terror at this news and found he wished that he could take her into his arms again, like he had for pure necessity on the horseback journey there. This time it was different though, for this time he wished to protect her with all his heart. Have I changed so much in a month? Legolas wondered.

"Haehithien," he continued taking her hand as he led her to the terrace wall to sit down. "I know you are frightened, but you must believe me. I will not let any harm befall you," he said and paused in thought. He had to tell her, she had given him no signs that she could read his mind. She might not know how he was really feeling; he just wished he could find the words before too long. Elrond would be looking for them soon, wondering what was taking so long. Legolas sighed and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Haehithien, I know we have never really had a chance to talk before, to get to know each other. It is strange to me to feel such a strong urge to protect you when we have only known each other not much more than a day, though it has been nearly a month since I found you. Yet right now, I feel as though I would rather die then see you harmed," he took a deep breath before continuing. "That's why Lord Elrond and Gandalf have asked me to stay with you while you endure the memory blocking. I will do everything I can for you. I don't want to see them harm you, but the blocking seems to be the only way, if you are to guide the travellers. I won't let anything bad happen to you if I can prevent it, I promise." He raised his arm and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Haehithien clasped his hand, as he was about to withdraw it and leaned into the caress. Her action surprised him slightly, though he thought it pleasant. Soon, Legolas felt his skin moisten. He looked down and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. They had been there some time when Legolas realized that evening had come; the sun had set and the curtain of night was upon them. The sky was slowly darkening, the stars were coming out and still, they sat there, unmoving and silent. Idly, Legolas wondered if Elrond had sent out a search party, then it dawned on him that he really didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was the enchantingly beautiful woman he was with. He vowed silently that he would do everything in his power to protect her.

"Haehithien," he whispered softly, not trusting his voice or wanting to break the intimate moment. "I won't leave you," he said softly and his voice cracked. "I promise I will stay with you as long as you wish, you will not face this alone. We must go now though, Lord Elrond is probably looking for us, and we've been out here for hours already. Are you ready?" She nodded silently and when she looked up, he felt his heart lurch at the sight of the unshed tears that glistened in her eyes. They stood and he wrapped his arm about her waist as they headed off to her room where Lord Elrond was to meet them.

When they reached her room, Arwen and Gandalf were waiting for them with Lord Elrond and everything was ready. "Good, you're here, my Lady. I was beginning to wonder if you had left us, I was about to send Arwen back out to look for you. She told me that Legolas had already come for you, but that she had not seen either of you since then. Are you ready to begin?"

Haehithien nodded slightly while she squeezed Legolas' hand and he answered, "Yes, she's ready."

"Very well," Elrond said. "Would you please lie down, my Lady? Legolas, if you would, please sit here," he indicated a chair on Haehithien's right. "I will need to be near her head." Legolas sat down next to Haehithien's bed and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. "If you are in pain or are scared, I want you to squeeze my hand, ok?" She nodded as he leaned over her and reached up with his left hand and ran his fingers through her hair on the opposite side of her face, which was now as pale as her sheets from the fear she felt.

"Let's begin," Elrond said as he placed his hands on both sides of her head near her temples with the tiniest of spaces between them and her head as she closed her eyes. Elrond started to sing something in Elvish, though it cannot be told here for no one remembers it now. Haehithien relaxed slightly as she fell into a deep sleep.

Legolas held her hand gently as he prayed to Ilúvatar that she would come out of this all right. The spell that begun with the singing of Elrond was intensified when he nodded to Arwen and she placed her hands on his and joined him in singing. Haehithien began to get agitated and moved uncomfortably wrinkling her brow. Legolas looked up at her sleeping form worriedly as she squeezed his hand and started to thrash about. "You're hurting her!" he yelled angrily. "Stop!"

"They cannot," Gandalf said calmly. "It has begun. All knowledge of the coming quest and what happens to the other travellers are being locked away in the furthest reaches of her mind. If they stop now, she could be in danger. Fear not, Legolas, for if indeed she was sent by Ilúvatar to help us, He will not let any harm befall her. You must have faith in Him as well as her."

These words didn't bring Legolas much comfort for he was wrought with grief over the pain he could not prevent. It was at this moment that Ilúvatar stirred something in his heart, a feeling he had never before experienced washed over him like a tidal wave. Legolas kept quiet about this feeling he was experiencing, for though he could not be sure what it was, he had his suspicions and if he was correct, it was a dangerous feeling. Yet, even though the thought of this feeling and what danger it brought with it was ever present in his mind after the moment of his revelation, Legolas remained by her side throughout the blocking process, his heart breaking over the fact that he couldn't help her. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was early morning before the process ended and when Gandalf searched her opened mind, he found no evidence of the knowledge they were trying to suppress. "It is done," he said and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder as Elrond and Arwen removed their hands from beside Haehithien's head and fell silent. "She will sleep peacefully now, her pain has ceased. You will stay with her?" Legolas only nodded, his mind and heart were in turmoil as unknown emotions ran through him, and he couldn't leave her now. Gandalf looked over at Elrond and asked, "Can I have some time alone to speak with Legolas?"

Elrond and Arwen both nodded to him, then Elrond said, "I believe we may actually sleep today…I imagine your energy is drained, too, my dear?" Arwen nodded her admission. "We will leave you then," he answered Gandalf as he and Arwen left the room leaving Gandalf and Legolas alone with Haehithien as she slept.

Gandalf walked over to the hollow windows and stared out at the low hanging moon holding his hands clasped behind him. "I am sorry that both of you had to endure that, my friend. However, I must say that I was in agreement with the council, it was necessary for her safety as much as yours and the rest of us."

Legolas sighed and lowered his head to Haehithien's hand, then took a deep breath before he raised his head. "Gandalf," he asked, his voice shuddering with fear. "Can you truly tell me that she'll be alright?" Gandalf sighed heavily and Legolas knew the answer before he even spoke.

"That I cannot. The blocking worked, I can tell you that much. We will not know the true extent of harm – if any - until she awakens, Gandalf said as he turned from the window, pulled a chair up next to Legolas, and sat down. Legolas bowed his head once more to Haehithien's limp hand that he still held, and tears streamed down his face as he took shuddering breaths. Gandalf wished more than anything that he could console his friend and tell him everything would be fine. "You love her, don't you?" he asked gently, though he already knew the answer. Legolas didn't answer and never lifted his face. He realized then just how dangerous this new feeling was. Gandalf broke into his thoughts and asked, "Have you told her?"

"I tried," Legolas said with a mumbled sob as he shook his head and his breath shuddered.

Gandalf sighed and placed a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder as he spoke. "My dear, dear friend. I have known you a long time. It pains me to see you like this. May I ask what you did say to her?"

Legolas nodded and between shuddering sobs, he told the wizard what he had said to Haehithien earlier that evening. "I never told her how I really felt," he whispered. "I tried, but the words wouldn't come. I felt something for her then, but I didn't know what it was. All I could tell her was that I would rather die than watch helplessly as any harm befell her. I did not know what it was about her, I still don't, but when she was smiling at me earlier, I felt as though my world was spinning, like I was going to fall," he paused and swallowed hard over a lump that formed in his throat before he continued. "And drown in her eyes."

The old wizard smiled sadly, his friend had finally found love. He wished for Legolas' sake that the woman would make it through the aftermath of the blocking spell healthy and that the feelings they seemed to have for each other lasted. "Gandalf," Legolas said quietly. "I'm afraid of what I feel for her. I've never felt like this before. I'm not afraid for me; so much as I am for her."

"My friend," Gandalf said with a gentle smile. "It seems to me that you are experiencing love. Why do you fear it? You have to tell her. You can tell her now, if you like, she isn't unconscious, merely asleep. I must warn you however, I feel that Boromir lusts for her." Legolas raised his head slowly and stared angrily at the wizard. "It is true; I felt this emotion from him during the council meeting. I watched him the entire time and he never took his eyes from her unless it was to scowl at you from the mere mention of your name. He did not look at her the way you do; the look in his eyes was that of a predator stalking his prey. You must tell her how you feel soon, you must claim her as your own."

Legolas looked at Gandalf in horror. "Claim her? If you mean me to lay claim to her body, I won't do it. I will not do anything to hurt her, ever. I will not force myself upon her, especially if that is not what she wants."

Gandalf sighed in defeat. "I am sorry, my friend. I did not mean it that way, nor did I intend you to take it so. I just wanted you to be aware of Boromir and the danger he presents. That's why you must claim her. There's more than one way to do so." Legolas looked at him perplexed. "You must tell her how you truly feel and find out how she feels for you or Boromir will do what you have said you will not," Gandalf said urgently.

"Well," Legolas said with a sigh. "I am not sure I can tell her how I feel, but I promise you this, I will not leave her easy prey for Boromir."

"For both your sakes, I hope you hold true to that promise. By the way, what will you do if she hasn't regained her strength by tomorrow? Remember, we are to leave then," inquired Gandalf.

"Well, I guess you'll have to leave without us. I'll be taking Nieninque. He's very swift. When she awakens, we'll follow you. We may be a day behind you at the latest, she can sleep while we ride if need be. Nieninque does not tire easily, we could catch up to you by early morning if we ride into the night," Legolas said.

"Very well," Gandalf said. "If we leave without you, I was planning on heading south before passing through the Gap of Rohan." Legolas nodded and turned back to Haehithien's bedside. "Before I go, there is still something that is bothering me. I still do not understand why you are afraid to love her. Oh, never mind that now, we can talk about that later." With that, Gandalf turned and left Legolas alone with Haehithien.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Legolas stroked Haehithien's hand, ran his fingers through her hair, and caressed her face as he prayed to Ilúvatar and the Valar that she would awaken and be healthy. Gandalf was right, he realized that now. He did love her and that was a dangerous emotion, he didn't know what he should do about it. It was at that moment, however, that Ilúvatar placed a melody in his heart and words in his head, and quietly, Legolas began to sing to her. Here is his song:

Amin cælnæ nowa saien' lle  
Amin naa ikotane ereb sinome avæne lle, utune  
Umil lembamin no' amin ereb  
Amin næ estela lle ume yanwyassen amin  
Tanya lyeume na eina, tanya lle næ mela amin, utune  
Umil lembamin no' amin ereb  
Manka lle tuln'alaquel sinome, aminuma sanmali en' lle  
Amin saimela lle lavlye umil onde utune  
Umil lembamin no' amin ereb  
Amin tait kaima telwa sii' ten' amin cælnæ nallaa  
Aminume quen amin naa tereva nan' aminume na risaa, utune  
Umil lembamin no' amin ereb  
Utune umil lembamin ilya ereb  
Amin cælæ nowa saien' lle  
Amin naa ikotane ereb sinome avæne lle, utune  
Umil lembamin no' amin ereb

As he finished singing, Haehithien stirred and opened her eyes. He was so relieved, he couldn't speak. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. "I heard you singing, it was beautiful," she whispered. "I don't know how, I have never heard your language that I can remember, but I understood you. Legolas, do you really feel that way about me?" she asked quietly and he noted that her voice caught.

Legolas swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat and nodded. He stood up and leaned closer to her. "Yes," he whispered huskily as he raised his arm and brushed her cheek softly with the back of his hand. He leaned forward slightly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked his voice quiet and shaking, and searched her eyes, afraid of what her answer might be.

"I'm tired, but I feel ok," she answered. "I no longer feel like my head is going to explode from an overload; and my headache is gone."

Legolas wanted to jump for joy. Ilúvatar, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, he thought. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. He laid it back on the blanket, and reached up to caress her face as he whispered, "I'll let you rest then, try to get some sleep."

As he turned to go to his own chamber, Haehithien reached out and grasped his hand. "Wait," she said. He turned and looked down at her quizzically. "Please – stay with me." Her request surprised him. He had grown up with hardly any contact with females, be they mortals or Elves. His father had not allowed it, though he didn't know why. Arwen was the only female his father had allowed him to associate with. She had become one of his best friends. Though he did not let it show, he was shocked that Lord Elrond had appointed him Haehithien's caretaker.

He was unsure how to respond to her request, but finally nodded slowly. He went to her bedside and sat down in the chair once more. "Haehithien, I am sorry. I couldn't do anything for you when Lord Elrond was harming you. I tried to make them stop, but Gandalf said if they did, you would be in danger. I was afraid you wouldn't survive," he said taking her hand once more. "I was afraid… I was afraid that I would loose you," he swallowed hard as his voice cracked. "I wished to protect you from harm but I led you right into it, from Lord Elrond himself," Legolas nearly cried in anguish. Disgusted with himself, he didn't feel he could look her in the eye any longer, so he bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly.

Haehithien sat up slightly and reached over to Legolas. She placed her fingers beneath his chin and raised his face so that he looked at her again. "It's not your fault," she said quietly, and noticed that his eyes shimmered with tears. She smiled at him; he couldn't stand it when she did that. "You did what had to be done for me to join you on the quest."

Legolas sat at attention when he suddenly remembered something important. "The quest!" he said urgently. He noticed that his serious tone scared her. "Haehithien, the last thing I want to do is scare you, but I must ask you to do something for me. Please, stay close to Aragorn and Gandalf while we are travelling if I cannot be with you," he said and she looked at him with a puzzled expression. He took her hand gently as he looked in her eyes and said quietly, "Please – _please_, be aware of Boromir. Gandalf has informed me that he might pose a threat to you." After he said this, she still looked puzzled but nodded.

Haehithien sighed and lay back, trying to get comfortable. It was no use; she had been there far too long. "Legolas?" she asked looking at the way he was bent over in the chair beside her bed. "Are you comfortable like that?"

He smiled at her and for the first time, she noticed that he lit up. "Not really," he said, and nearly laughed at her odd question as he shifted uncomfortably. "Why?" She huffed in aggravation as she lay there in the bed and Legolas could not help but laugh. She looked over at him with a glare, but found she was soon laughing as well, because his face was aglow just looking at her.

"What time is it?" she asked when she could finally stop laughing and caught her breath as she tried to sit up. Legolas stopped laughing suddenly and worry strained his beautiful face.

He rose from the chair quickly, worried that she would hurt herself, he put his hands gently around her upper arms and slowly pushed her back so that she was lying down again. "It is early, but still dark outside, why?"

She sighed again as she lay there. "I'm restless, that's all. It's dreadfully uncomfortable having to lie here for so long. I want to go for a walk, even if it's just out on the veranda," she said as she rose again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Legolas asked and his voice was filled with concern. Haehithien nodded and he reluctantly helped her up since she continued to insist on stretching her legs. "Where do you want to go?"

She paused, sitting on the edge of the bed, as thought creased her brow. "I'd like to walk in the gardens again before we leave," she said with a smile and stood. "They were so beautiful."

Haehithien's room had been dark except for the light from the low hanging moon. Legolas had turned down the lanterns not long after Gandalf and the others had left, he had not expected her to wake so soon. Now, the only light was moonlight that filtered into the room from the carved pane-less windows. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her in the dapple light and he rose to stand next to her. When he could breathe once more, he said huskily, "Yes, the gardens of Rivendell are very beautiful." He swallowed hard to force down the lump that was constricting his throat. "But I fear they are a pale comparison to the beauty I see before me."

Haehithien gazed up at him and he couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful. The light that filtered into the room made her appear translucent and he wondered if he had strayed into a dream while he had been sitting at her bedside. Looking into those deep blue eyes, he knew he had to find out. He sighed soft and took her hand as he said, "Haehithien, I don't know anything about you, yet I find myself drawn to you. Over this past month, I've cared for you and in doing so, I find that I desire to protect you from all evil and pain. I don't even know your real name, and yet your beauty and kindness bind me to you. I fought it for a time, only to discover that I was a fool to do so."

He paused for her reaction, but she seemed more intent on his face. He leaned closer to her and raised his hands to cradle her face. "Gandalf knew my feelings even before I did. I could not hide them from him, even if I knew what they were; he has known me too long. Nor can I fight them any longer. I know it is dangerous for me to have these feelings for you, for reasons I cannot say; however, I cannot hide them from you either. Haehithien," he said breathlessly as he caressed her cheeks with his fingers and looked imploringly into her eyes. "You are my beautiful flower," he whispered. "I love you." He had done it; he had truly told her how he felt. He didn't know why, but he had just given her his heart, and that was a dangerous thing to do. He waited anxiously, in fear of rejection for her reply. What she did next, he had hoped for but did not expect.

He watched her intently as she reached up and removed his hands from her face. "Legolas," she said softly, as she held his hands lightly. "You have been exceedingly kind to me. I wish more than anything to tell you about myself, but I can't tell you what I do not know. It seems, however, that though I do not know anything about my life before you found me, and though my heart is unsure of its past, it still knows how to love." Legolas looked at her in disbelief, not daring to hope that she meant what it sounded like she was saying. She stepped closer, and though she did not look up at him, he distinctly heard her continue. "I love you, too, Legolas."

She looked up as she said his name, and he knew that she spoke the truth. His heart leapt with joy. He reached down and pulled her into his arms. Haehithien wrapped her arms about his waist, and he spun around with her as they laughed happily. They remained in their embrace when they stopped, and he caressed her cheek as she gazed up into his eyes. He noticed once again that her lips parted ever so slightly when she exhaled. He longed to taste those lips; they looked just as sweet and inviting as they had the afternoon before. His breath caught as he slowly traced a finger down the length of her jaw.

Time seemed to stand still and neither moved for long moments as they both tried to breathe. Then, as though driven by some unseen force he had no control over, nor wanted to fight, Legolas slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He felt her tense for a moment as she inhaled sharply, her arms about his waist, moved up his back as if of their own accord. Her grip was surprisingly strong as she pulled him closer to her.

Oh! Ilúvatar, he thought. Her lips are so sweet! She was intoxicating. His head was spinning and his heart began to race. He wanted more! Never had he felt this way about anyone. He knew he should stop, that he shouldn't have allowed this to happen. His father would be angry when he found out. Apparently, Gandalf had forgotten that his father had already promised him to another. He knew that he had to tell Haehithien about the arrangement, but he didn't know if he could stand to do it.

The woman he was promised to was the daughter of a High Elf, one of the oldest, most influential Elves of all. She was called Eletharanna. She had her own strength and influence among the Elves; she was a seer who also had telepathic abilities. Legolas had not seen her in three thousand years. He had never liked her and seriously doubted that she'd changed in that time. He had never been able to hold a conversation with her because she always knew what he was going to say. He had been glad to leave Valinor for Middle Earth when the chance had arisen. However, he had sworn to his father that he would return to the Undying Lands and fulfil his father's promise.

Still, he didn't understand how his father could hold him to a promise he didn't make. The idea of marrying Eletharanna had not been his. His father had proposed the match to Eletharanna's father in hope of making their bloodlines stronger. How could he marry someone he had not seen since he arrived in Middle Earth, let alone didn't like, when he had such a beauty in front of him?

Legolas made his decision right then and there. He no longer cared about his father, his people, or his promise to marry Eletharanna. Nor did he care about the danger that faced Middle Earth or the danger they were in from his father. All that mattered was the woman he now held in his arms, the woman whose lips tasted so sweet. The wonderful, intoxicating woman who made him feel like no other…all that mattered was Haehithien.

To his great surprise and delight, she brought him back to the here and now by parting her lips to him. It was an offer he couldn't pass up. He deepened their kiss tentatively, seeking entrance to her mouth with his tongue. His breath caught at the sensations that coursed through his body. His world was spinning wildly out of control. He knew that if he didn't end this kiss, he would loose himself. He tried to stop, to break the kiss, but each time he came close, he was drawn back again. She was like a drug to him and he wanted more. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her – if that was even possible. He doubted it, but what he did know was that he wanted to be with her…forever. Forever? The thought brought him back to reality hard, and it scared him. How could he be with her, even without Eletharanna in the picture? He was immortal, and she was not.

Finally, after great difficulty, he was able to regain his control and slowly broke the kiss. Lowering his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry, my lady. I shouldn't have done that. I never wished to force myself on you. It's just that – Oh, never mind. It's too hard to explain," he paused and sighed heavily before looking at her again. "I just meant that I didn't want to force you into doing something you may not have want-" Haehithien quieted him as she put a finger to his lips. "-ed," he finished, feeling dumb as she withdrew her finger from his lips. Legolas bowed his head in embarrassment as they walked out of the room and down into the gardens.

Haehithien watched him curiously as they walked down by the stream and sat beneath the weeping willows. "Legolas?" she asked tentatively, but he didn't raise his head. She leaned over to him and placed her fingers under his chin to get him to look at her once more, but he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. As he did so, she noticed that he was trembling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Legolas?" Haehithien asked again and for the first time since they left her room, he glanced up at her. It was a fleeting glance and she wasn't sure she liked it. "Legolas, I know something's bothering you. What is it?" He only shook his head in answer. "Legolas, please?"

He shook his head once more, but whispered, "I want for us to be together more than anything else, but I know that we can't. It's hard for me to explain why. I don't wish to hurt you, Haehithien. I know that if we continue down the path we've started, that will surely happen and there's no way to prevent it. I should never have kissed you, even if I had your permission. It was not my place to decide."

Haehithien looked at him in rejected confusion and his heart wrenched. "I – I don't understand," she said, and he was pained to see tears well up in her eyes. "I thought you loved me…were you lying. Did you say all that just to get me to go through the mind blocking? Or did you say it out of – of pity?" The word stuck in her throat. Anger welled inside her at the thought and Legolas saw her eyes change from deep blue to violet. "If that's was why, I don't want it. I don't need your pity!" she raged, and with that, she turned away, her countenance suddenly cold.

"No," Legolas said, as he looked from her back to the ground, suddenly ashamed of his words. He wished he could take them back. He sighed heavily as he realized that he had to tell her about Eletharanna and the promise his father had made. He had to tell her everything. "Haehithien," he whispered tentatively. "That wasn't why I said that. I _do_ love you. You _have _to believe me." He sighed heavily when he saw that this didn't change her mood in the slightest.

"Haehithien," he said as he tried to take her in his arms, but she pulled away. "Haehithien, _please_ listen," he whispered as he tried to take her in his arms once more. She didn't pull away this time, but Legolas felt like he was holding onto a block of ice. "It doesn't bother me that I know nothing of you. It – it's that you know nothing of me." He paused and she turned to look at him curiously. "What I mean to say is, when you were in the council meeting, you seemed to know everything about the reason we were there; you seemed to know everything about us," he paused.

This was it; he had to know. Swallowing hard, he said, "Well, now I'm asking, do you know anything about me? About my life before I came to live in Mirkwood?" He watched her as she slowly shook her head. He sighed heavily as he released her, "That's what I mean, you have no _idea_ what happened in my life before I came to Middle Earth. It is _that_ life that prevents us from being together…and I have no control over that."

Legolas got up and started pacing. Haehithien followed him with her eyes, feeling guilty that she had accused him of lying to her. Lowering her eyes, she whispered, "I'm sorry Legolas, but I still don't understand. What is this barrier between us?" Legolas pause in his pacing and looked down at her. She had drawn her knees up and was hugging them as she rested her head on them. It looked silly in that green dress Arwen had lent to her, but all he saw was how beautiful she was. He was glad to see that her eyes were back to their deep blue colour, and that she was no longer angry. He also noted that there was indeed confusion in her expression.

He wanted to go to her but held himself back and remained standing. He lowered his gaze and said quietly, "My father wants to ensure strong bloodlines. There is a High Elf family in Valinor whose daughter is very gifted. Her name is Eletharanna. She's a seer with telepathic abilities. We are to be wed upon my return to the Undying Lands of the Valar."

He raised his head and saw her nod slowly. She saw then that he truly had no control of this barrier. "How long have you been here?" she asked. "In Middle Earth I mean."

"I've been here over three thousand years. I was twenty-five winters old when we came here. I'm three thousand, eight hundred and seventy-five now." Legolas nearly laughed aloud at her shocked expression at this news. He sat down beside her and took her hands. "It appears that you did not know everything about us," he whispered with a smile. She swallowed dryly and nodded. He shifted, and releasing her hands, sat with his legs, bent at the knees, stretched out in front of him and propped himself up with his hands behind him.

"It appears that way, though I did know Elves are immortal," she said after a few moments. He looked at her in surprise. He thought everything would be locked in her mind, that she wouldn't remember anything about them. She saw his expression and smiled. "Don't worry; I don't remember anything about what is to happen. Legolas," she said and paused in thought, then continued slowly. "You should know," she said and he saw her look away and noticed that as she did, she was idly tracing circles in the grass with her finger. He knew it must be something important if it was making her this nervous. He though about saying something, but decided against it and just waited. She looked back at him after a while and said, "I still love you. I want to be with you, Legolas. Your future holds no sway over the present; I want to be with you as long as you'll let me."

Legolas was quiet for a long time, deep in thought over what she had said. She was right; he realized that now. Nothing that was to happen when he returned to Valinor mattered now. "I want to be with you, too, more than anything. It's just that yesterday morning, when you awoke, you reminded me of what awaits me. It made me angry, because my father never took my feelings toward Eletharanna into account. I thought you were a seer like she is. It was only after the council decided to block your memory and you awoke that my anger truly dissipated. Now I know that you were truly sent by Ilúvatar."

Legolas looked at her and she smiled warmly. Slowly, his resolve melted away. He no longer cared about the promise his father had made, or that she was mortal and he wasn't. All he cared about was Haehithien and he knew he wanted her in his life for as long as possible. His decision was made, and it gave him a warm feeling. Excitement filled him, and he grabbed her hands startling her. "You know what? I don't care anymore," he said beaming. "I don't love her, I never even liked her. It's you I love, and I want to see your smiling face every time I turn around. My father was wrong not to think of my feelings before deciding my future. He'll learn that my future is mine to make."

Haehithien couldn't help but laugh with joy, and her laughter was music to Legolas' ears. "Haehithien," he said softly, drawing her hands to his left breast. "You sing to my heart. Now that I am with you, I know I could not stand my life without you in it." She smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I've never been so happy as I am at this moment," he said as he caressed her face and drawing her near, kissed her lips, nose, and forehead, and then held her to him. The sky had already begun to lighten. Legolas looked up, and then rose. He offered his hand to Haehithien and drew her to her feet. "It's probably time to get you back, you'll need your rest, and in truth, only have today. We'll be leaving tomorrow." Haehithien nodded as they headed back to the Last Homely House.

When they reached her room, Legolas kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'll let you rest…My Lady," but when he turned to go, Haehithien grasped his hand once more. He turned to her curiously and asked, "Y – you want me to stay?" Haehithien smiled and nodded. Legolas followed her into the room, feeling awkward for the first time, as she led him over to the bed and turning him to face her, had him sit down. "W – wait, my lady…" he said nervously.

She looked at him curiously for a moment, and then laughed. "It's ok," she said softly and gave him a quick kiss. "I don't bite." With that, she left him sitting on the bed, and picking up a light, lavender garment, went were Legolas wasn't able to see her, to change. Legolas' jaw dropped when she came back into view. The lavender garment barely came to her mid-thigh and, he gulped, it was sheer.

He jumped from the bed like a spring when she sat down next to him and crossed her legs, which made the garment even shorter. What's Arwen doing with something like _that_, he wondered. Haehithien looked at him oddly, but then smiled. Is she planning something, he though. He knelt beside the bed in front of her and took her hands gently. She looked at him puzzled, but he didn't look at her for a moment. He just stared at her hands as he gently rubbed their backs with his thumbs. "It's not that I think you'll bite me," he said, and though he thought his comment sounded funny, not to mention the image it brought to mind, he didn't laugh, although he smiled slightly. "It's just…" he said then paused as he looked up at her fathomless blue eyes that were watching him curiously. He looked away again and whispered, "I've never been with anyone before." Looking back at her, he continued, "My father wouldn't allow it. He wanted me to be pure when I wed Eletharanna. I don't know what's expec --," Haehithien silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "Legolas, I don't expect anything from you. I'm not asking for anything else to happen between us right now, than what already has. I just want you to lie with me. To be honest, I fear the morrow." He looked at her quizzically, and she said, "I am afraid of the events yet to happen, events that I can no longer recall. I've found solace in your arms. All I ask is that you lie with me so that I may find peaceful sleep. As for this," she said looking down and fingering her clothing, "I couldn't be comfortable in that dress and this is all I have to sleep in." She smiled slyly and looked at Legolas again. "Unless, of course, you'd rather I was naked." She laughed then as she saw Legolas' wide-eye expression. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said with a laugh and kissed him softly. "So," she asked as she pulled away. "Will you stay?"

Legolas nodded, and rising to his feet, said, "Well, if you're going to get comfortable, I am, too. Well, as much as I can anyway." With that, he removed his boots and after sitting on the bed again, unplaited his long, blond hair so that it fell about his shoulders and down his back. Feeling relieved, though still awkward, Legolas lay next to Haehithien on the bed. Soon, however, he relaxed as she curled up in his arms with her head on his chest and soon slept peacefully while she twined her fingers in his hair.

Gandalf walked down the hall toward the woman's chamber four hours later. He assumed Legolas would be there with her since he had not seen the Elf since the blocking was completed. He arrived at the door, and after knocking lightly, waited for it to open. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Legolas disentangled himself from Haehithien and reluctantly, got to his feet and answered the door after drawing the curtains around the bed. Legolas and Gandalf smiled at each other and hugged. "How are you my friend and more importantly, how is she?" Gandalf asked after they broke their hug.

"I'm doing ok," Legolas said as he allowed the wizard to enter. "She's doing wonderfully. In fact, she woke not long after you left. We went for a walk in the gardens. She's been asleep for a few hours now."

Gandalf smiled as he watched Legolas glance back over his shoulder at her sleeping form as he said this. "Good, good. Have you told her of your feelings for her?" he asked as he looked curiously at Legolas.

Legolas nodded. "Can we talk outside?" he asked as he gestured toward the door Gandalf had just entered. The wizard nodded and Legolas closed the door behind them. "Gandalf, there's a problem. I told Haehithien…"

"Who?" Gandalf asked at a loss. "Oh, has she remembered her name?"

"No," Legolas said. "I gave it to her."

"Oh," Gandalf said. "Well, please go on, you told her…"

"I told her about Eletharanna," Legolas answered.

"Oh," Gandalf said quietly, as realization hit him.

"Gandalf, have you forgotten the promise my father made in Valinor?" Legolas asked then sighed in exasperation. "I'm betrothed! I'm to wed Lady Eletharanna," Legolas said with a look of anguish on his face, then sighed in defeat, his shoulders hunching. "Besides, the girl's mortal. She can't go with us when we leave Middle Earth."

Gandalf looked at his friend sadly. "Legolas, my friend, you dwell on the future and are forgetting to live in the present. Eletharanna has not been in your life for over three thousand years. As for the girl's mortality, we don't know what reward Ilúvatar will grant her when this is over. Also, I think you should speak with Lady Arwen before we depart if you are still troubled." Legolas looked at Gandalf curiously. "I can say nothing more. I was asked to keep a secret, and so I shall," Gandalf said. "If you like, I'll watch over the girl while you go speak with her." Legolas nodded and turned to leave while Gandalf entered Haehithien's room and sat down at her bedside.

At that very moment, Boromir was on the hunt for the woman Legolas had brought to Rivendell with him. Boromir was truly taken with her, and did indeed lust after her. With my luck, the Elf has already soiled her, he thought to himself. Why should he, Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor, not be given the chance to win the girl's affections? Boromir now waited stealthily below the veranda of the girl's room. It had taken him until this morning to discover which room in Elrond's home was hers. He had wandered around all night looking for them and this morning had seen Legolas and the woman returning from the gardens.

He snuck a peek into the room when he heard the door open and close and saw Gandalf and Legolas talking. Quickly, he ducked out of sight. Soon, he heard the door open and close once more, and all was quiet. He rose and looked in the window. There she was, and all alone. Boromir looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching. He was just about to climb over the wall and enter her room when he saw the door open again. Drat! He had waited too long. Quickly, he ducked back out of sight. Blast that old fool, he thought angrily as he ran off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In the meantime, Legolas had found that Arwen had recovered her strength and was now enjoying a ride on her horse, Asfaloth, by the waterfalls of Rivendell. Legolas went to the stables, replaiting his hair as he went. He saddled Nieninque, and then rode out to find her. He was glad Gandalf had offered to stay with Haehithien when he found Arwen after an hour's hard ride. He didn't want Haehithien to be scared when she woke and he wasn't there. Legolas raised his hand and waved to Arwen when he found her. "My Lady Arwen, might I have a word with you?" he called from afar.

"It sounds urgent, Legolas," Arwen said as she rode up next to him on Asfaloth. "You don't usually address me as 'My Lady'," she said with a smile, which faded quickly when she saw the serious expression on her friend's face. They dismounted and led the horses by the ford of Bruinen. "Is it that important?" Arwen asked, and was about to laugh until she saw him not curtly.

"It is, Arwen. I was sent to speak to you on a matter concerning mortals and Elves," he said and Arwen paled. "Don't worry; whatever secret you share with Gandalf, it has remained so. I speak of myself and the woman you call Elena."

Arwen's colour returned slowly and she sighed with relief. "I'm glad Gandalf kept my secret. My father would become very angry if it were to slip and it reached his ears," she paused and glanced out at the river in thought, but said nothing more on the matter. "What can I do for you, Legolas? What's this matter between you and Elena that you speak of?"

"Love," Legolas said quietly. "We love each other, Arwen. However, I see no hope for us," he said sighing sadly. "She's mortal and I'm not. I'll be leaving these shores soon, as will you. She cannot go with me. Even if she could, I am bound by a promise I didn't make. I'm betrothed to the Lady Eletharanna, though I don't love her."

Arwen nodded silently as she thought over what her friend had said. When she spoke; it was with profound wisdom. Wisdom Legolas had no idea she possessed. "Legolas, love _is_ a powerful thing. Sometimes when we feel it shine its light upon us, we see no way to ensnare it. Yet, the way is always there," she said. "We now know that Elena was sent by Ilúvatar to help in the quest to destroy the Ring. Did you ever stop to think that she maybe here for another purpose as well?" Arwen asked, raising her eyebrow in a questioning look.

Legolas shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked and Arwen laughed.

Smiling at her old friend, Arwen said, "Legolas, sometime you are really clueless." Legolas turned and gawked at her. "What I mean is did you ever think that _maybe_ Ilúvatar sent her here for you, too?"

"F – For me?" Legolas asked incredulously, a look of awe on his face.

Arwen nodded. "Maybe Ilúvatar doesn't intend for you and Eletharanna to be together…promise or no promise," she said, and for the first time, Legolas dared to hope.

"So, what do I do?" he asked, hope blossoming in his heart.

"You must do what I do," she answered quietly, and Legolas looked at her curiously. "We must pray that Ilúvatar protects those we love so that they may return to us."

Legolas looked at her curiously, but obviously was not going to hear anymore on the subject. Return to us, he thought to himself. Haehithien isn't leaving me; she's travelling with me. "Thank you, my friend. You've shown me what I needed to see. I must go now," he said, and mounting Nieninque, he rode back to The Last Homely House and Haehithien.

Gandalf was sitting with Haehithien when Legolas returned, and thankfully, she had not woken while he was gone. "How are you, my friend? Did Arwen's advice help?" Gandalf asked quietly.

Legolas nodded. "She's a good friend. Thank you for staying here with Haehithien," Legolas said as he gazed down at her as she slept.

Gandalf nodded and smiled. "You're welcome, it was no problem. Oh, that reminds me, Boromir was here earlier," Gandalf said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Legolas nearly yelled, and he started for the door to go find him when the wizard stopped him.

"Legolas, relax. Don't worry," the wizard said calmly. "I've asked Lord Elrond if we can move her to a different room, as quietly as possible. He's agreed and Frodo's volunteered his."

Legolas sighed in relief and let his hand fall from the doorknob. "Please tell Frodo that won't be necessary. She can stay in my room," Legolas said and Gandalf nodded.

"Very well," Gandalf said as he stood up. "Let me just say, Boromir hadn't the time to do anything. I do believe I caught him off guard as I entered after you left. He ran off before I could catch him though. I don't think there'll be any problems before we depart if we move her tonight. Today was the first time I've seen Boromir anywhere near here. I've known that he's been looking for her since you arrived, and I've kept an eye on him." He turned and left Legolas and Haehithien alone.

Legolas turned toward the bed and smiled down at Haehithien as she slept. "How can I not worry?" he whispered as he unplaited his hair and removed his boots once more, then carefully eased onto the bed with her again. Leaning over, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She sighed softly in her sleep and snuggled to him. She threw her leg over his and moved so that she lay tightly to his side. She sighed, laid her head back on his chest, and wrapping her arms around him, and twined her fingers in his hair once more. Legolas sighed happily as he wrapped her in his arms and closed his eyes as a gentle breeze swept over them.

When she awoke a few hours later, she yawned and stretched, then sat up and smiled down at him. Her movements woke him and he couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep. He sighed as he opened his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he sat up next to her.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I feel like I'm starving. I'd like to go get something to eat." She rose to her feet and went over to the table where the clothes Arwen lent to her lay in a pile. Legolas still couldn't believe what Arwen had given her to sleep in…The more he thought about it, the more he liked it, but there was no way he'd want her wearing it when Boromir was hanging around. She picked out blue dress with a dark blue bodice made of a velvet-like material that was sewn with silver thread, and once again disappeared from his sight to change.

"About that," Legolas said, as he got dressed as well. "I don't think it's such a good idea for us to eat with everyone. We can have something brought here."

"Why's that?" Haehithien asked as she came back into view. "Wouldn't it be rude to not make an appearance now that I'm well?" Legolas sighed heavily and Haehithien looked at him curiously as she came and sat on the bed next to him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I asked Gandalf to stay with you while I went to talk to Arwen this morning," he said. "He told me when I returned that he'd seen Boromir here." Haehithien looked around fearfully. "It's alright," Legolas said and wrapped his arms around her. "Gandalf was here and didn't let him hurt you. We've decided that it's too risky to have you spend tonight here since he's discovered where you've been. You'll be staying in my room tonight, ok?" She nodded and melted into his embrace as her fear ebbed.

Fifteen minutes later, they had pulled the table and some chairs out onto the veranda. Not wanting to be cooped up anymore, though they couldn't really go to dine with the others, they had decided to eat out there. One of the servants of Elrond's house came, and with him, he brought an array of meat, cheese, fruit and bread as well as some Clarry wine.

Later that night, after Elrond and Gandalf had helped move Haehithien to Legolas' room, Legolas kissed Haehithien lightly and squeezed her hand then, turned and to gather his bow and quiver of arrows. "Thank you for staying with her," he said and turning shook Gandalf's hand as the wizard nodded. "I'll be back soon," he whispered to Haehithien as he caressed her face and kissed her once more. He had the feeling that Boromir would return to night.

Silently, he entered the now empty dark room and readied his bow. He didn't have to wait long before he found out he had been right. Soon, Boromir had slunk up to the veranda wall, and still Legolas waited in the shadows, his bow ready. Boromir had climbed over the wall and was about to enter when he heard the bowstring drawn taut, and froze. Legolas couldn't resist this game of cat and mouse and he grinned widely.

He spoke in segments as he moved about the room, always keeping to the darkness, to throw Boromir off guard. "It's nice to see you, Boromir," Legolas said with a chuckle, knowing Boromir's sight was no where near as good as his own. "Now, I wouldn't move any closer if I were you. You heard the Lady at the council meeting; 'One of the travellers will meet his death before reaching the Black Gates.' I'd hate her prophecy to come true so soon. Did you _honestly_ think no one saw you staring at her during the council meeting? Thank goodness for Gandalf's sharp eyes, since the Elves were busy with matters that are more important. What do you mean by trying to sneak in her room?" Legolas demanded.

"I – I was just concerned for her. I came to see how she was doing," Boromir said warily, his voice trembling though he tried to sound calm. Curse the Elves and their sight; he thought to himself, though he stayed where he was.

"That's very kind of you, Boromir, but _my_ lady is no longer here. I'll pass along your get-well wishes if you like, though I doubt she'll need them," Legolas said, and chuckled at Boromir's befuddled expression. "She's very resilient, and is quite healthy once more. I thank you for your concern," Legolas replied sarcastically. He watched as Boromir tried to peer into the shadows to find him. "If that is _all_, Boromir," Legolas said in aggravation. "I grow weary of this. I would be on my way if I were you, before my fingers get tired of holding back this bowstring. As you know, Elves have excellent senses and are _always _a sure shot," he said threateningly, and slowly, Boromir turned and left. Legolas waited a few moments to be sure Boromir wasn't going to come back. Only when he was satisfied that Boromir had heeded his warning did he relax his bow, disarm, and return to his room.

"Good night, my friend," the wizard said, as he stood up and stretched his weary, knotted muscles when Legolas entered and went to set his bow and quiver on the trunk. "We have a long, tiring journey ahead of us. You may not need your sleep, but I do," Gandalf said as he turned and left Legolas alone with Haehithien.

The bed was not big enough for both of them, so he left it for Haehithien. "Good night, my jewel," he whispered, and kissed her softly. He went to the trunk, removed his bow and quiver of arrows from the lid, and opened it. From inside, he pulled out spare blankets and a pillow. After closing the lid again, he unfolded one of the blankets and spread it out on the floor with the pillow. He removed his boots, then lay down on the floor and pulled the other blanket over him.

He knew he needed rest, too. The last week in this usually peaceful place, had wracked him this trip. First, with finding and caring for Haehithien, then falling in love with her and watching helplessly as Elrond hurt her, hurting her himself as he tried to fight his emotions, and finally, finding out about Boromir finding her and having to scare him off when he found that Boromir lusted after her and had spent the whole week looking for her. Gandalf was right; he needed sleep. Soon, however, Haehithien came and lay down with him. He was too exhausted to argue, so instead, he wrapped her in his arms as she cuddled close to him, and they fell asleep.

The next morning, all the chosen travellers were up with the sun, packing for their journey. Legolas borrowed a few sets of clothes from Arwen for Haehithien, and packed all but one on Bill, Sam's pony. He returned to his room with the set he had kept, to wake Haehithien. After she dressed, he gathered all the clothes Arwen had lent to her and returned them to Arwen, and then they went and had breakfast with Elrond's house before departing.

On their journey South, Legolas kept his word, and never left Haehithien's side. In fact, she rode in front of him on Nieninque, who, like his master, was sure-footed, stealthy, and could not be tracked. As Gandalf led them on, Legolas watched Boromir constantly. One day, they stopped to rest and eat lunch for a short time, when Legolas noticed Haehithien was becoming agitated. Figuring that it was probably a memory trying to surface, he asked, "What's wrong my lady? What is it?"

"I don't know for sure," she said uneasily. "Something doesn't feel right though. I don't think the Gap of Rohan is our road," she said as she gazed out toward the pass.  
Legolas followed her gaze, and moved toward the edge of a nearby cliff for a better look. He saw a black mass in the sky, but remained quiet for a moment. Sam, who was the first to notice that Legolas had strayed away from the group, looked out toward the pass, and he, too, saw the black mass. "What is that?" he asked curiously, gaining everyone's attention, and they followed Sam's gaze.

"Nothing," Gimli said matter-of-factly, as he puffed his pipe. "It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir said his voice shallow as his breath came short. He had been sparing with Merry and Pippin, and for such little men, they were quite strong as a pair. Boromir studied the cloud a moment, and then, worry filled his voice as he said, "Against the wind."

Legolas could suddenly distinguish one black spot from the other. It was a flock of birds. "Crebain! From Dunland," he yelled urgently.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, and helped Haehithien dismount, then he, Haehithien, and Legolas grabbed Nieninque and they joined the others, running for cover. A few moments later, the flock of crow-like birds flew overhead; they circled, and then flew off the way they'd come.

When they were gone, Gandalf climbed from his hiding place, and gazed off after them. "Spies of Saruman," he said angrily. "The passage south is being watched." It was just as Haehithien had said, Legolas thought. "We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said, and he turned to gaze up at the snow-covered mountain behind them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

On the journey up Caradhras, Haehithien started to get agitated again. Legolas, thinking that she was merely cold, wrapped his cloak around them both, to shelter the heat of his body from transferring anywhere but to her. The going was slow, however. Soon, Aragorn and Frodo drew them to a halt. The Hobbits trudged up the path through the snow behind Nieninque. Frodo, who was carrying the ring on his belt, fell and tumbled down the hill. Aragorn stopped him, and helped him to his feet. As Frodo got up, he found that he had lost the ring. Feeling around his waist frantically, his gaze fell on the snow. A few feet away lay the Ring; Boromir had spotted it, and went to retrieve it.

He hesitated in returning it to Frodo, however, and when they all turned to see what had slowed them up; Legolas noticed Aragorn's hand tighten on the hilt of his sword as he stood behind Frodo, who looked warily up at Boromir. "Boromir, give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn demanded, but still, Boromir hesitated.

Boromir gazed at the Ring as if in a trance. "Curious," he mumbled to himself. "That we would suffer so much fear, and doubt over so small a thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn said once again, only louder.

Boromir jumped, as if he were suddenly jerked awake. "It's fine by me," he said, and handed the Ring to the Hobbit who, watching him suspiciously returned it to its place around his neck. Boromir turned then, walked up past Legolas and Haehithien, and gazed at the girl out of the corner of his eye as he passed. Legolas saw Aragorn relax his hand, and nod.

Legolas had tensed, sensing a fight, and had been about to back Aragorn up if there was trouble. Legolas did not relax, however, because he felt Haehithien tense in front of him as Boromir walked by. That moment reminded him that the safety of Haehithien was endangered from _within_ the group; he had to be on guard. As they continued up the mountain, a storm came up and Legolas dismounted to lead Nieninque through the driving snow, while Haehithien stayed on the stallion's back wrapped in his cloak. "There's a fell voice on the air," he said as he peered into the distance.

Just then, the storm's fury increased and Aragorn shouted, "Gandalf, we must turn back. He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Gandalf however, would not be easily detoured. Boromir for once was concerned more with the well being of someone other than himself and his desires, and warned the wizard that the Hobbits could die in the cold. All warning was in vain however, because at that moment, there was an avalanche. Everything, including Nieninque and Haehithien was covered. Legolas easily broke through the snow that covered him and freed Haehithien then pulled his horse free. By the time, he was helping her remount; the others had broken free from the snow as well, and were discussing what to do next over the howling wind. At that moment, Haehithien knew she had led them astray; the pass of Caradhras was _not_ their road.

Gimli suggested the mines of Moria where his cousin, Balin dwelled. Gandalf refused the idea but Haehithien knew Gimli was right. Gimli pushed the idea and finally, Gandalf left the decision to Frodo, who chose the mines solely for their lack of wind and snow.

As darkness settled around them, they camped for the night in some caves they had passed earlier that day. Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam had one cave, while Boromir, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin had a second, leaving Legolas to share one with Haehithien then, the fourth and lowest cave housed Bill, Nieninque and the supplies.

Boromir was angry though Gimli, Merry, and Pippin did not know why and just left him to his brooding thoughts. Boromir still desired the girl, and he was furious that the Elf held her. I _will_ have her, he vowed to himself. His anger seethed inside him; boiled down to his loins, and he was hard with lust and anger.

Legolas and Haehithien were sitting in their cave were he built a fire to warm her. "I cannot stay here long, my love. I must take up the watch for a time," he said and kissed her. Then, he removed a long dagger from his boot and handed it to her. "If you feel as though you are in danger, this will protect you until I return. I'll bring some more blankets with me, too." With that, he kissed her on the forehead and departed.

Boromir saw Legolas pass outside the cave, and pushed himself up off the wall. Now's my chance, he thought and as he left the cave, a weight was lifted from Gimli and the Hobbits. Boromir edged around the cave wall and was happily surprised to see that Legolas had left the girl unguarded. "Good evening, my lady," he said, and laughed when she jumped in surprise. He stalked into the cave like a tiger on the hunt, slow, and fluid in his every movement. Haehithien scrambled to her feet as fear gripped her. She did not forget to grasp the hilt of the dagger as she went, though she kept it from his view. Boromir laughed again, a hard laugh without trace of joy. Haehithien backed away as he continued to approach.

"G – get out!" she cried. "Leave me alone!"

"I don't think so, my dear," Boromir sneered at her. "I'm here to rescue you." He laughed coldly as a look of confusion clouded her face. He rushed her suddenly, and knocked her to the ground. She screamed and Boromir laughed wickedly as he ripped open the skirt of her woollen dress as she fought him, ignoring the sound of metal on stone as the dagger she held, clattered to the ground. In the next cave, Aragorn looked up from the fire suddenly, then without a word, quickly left the cave. He alone had heard her scream and went to see what was wrong. 

In the cave, Haehithien glanced beside her for the dagger as she continued to struggle. It was just within her reach. Boromir was too distracted with removing his breeches and paid no attention to the momentary pause in her struggles as she reached for it and concealed it just beneath her hip, her hand still clenched around the hilt. "I will not be denied my piece of the pie, my dear," Boromir breathed heavily. "Even _if_ that damned Elf has soiled you!" As quick as a flash, the dagger was at the base of his manhood, just as he lowered himself onto her. The prick of pain caught his attention immediately. His face was ashen, and then suddenly, he laughed. "So, little wildcat, you think you can best me." She glared up at him, her eyes now violet and sparkling dangerously. "I'd like to see you try."

She applied more pressure to the hilt of the dagger and watched as he inhaled sharply in pain. "Would you now?" she hissed. "You know, Boromir," she said quietly. "I could best you with a flick of my wrist. So, if you don't want your religion to change, I suggest you get off me and leave right now."

"So it's true," Boromir sneered. "He's made you his whore," and he was received a slap across his face for his insolent remark. He cursed and pinned her to the floor as he threw her dagger away and she screamed again.

"I don't think I have to best you," she breathed as she struggled beneath him. Just over his shoulder, she saw Aragorn enter on the scene and smiled wickedly. Before Boromir could figure out what she meant, Aragorn had dropped his hand on Boromir's shoulder and whirled him away from the girl.

"What do you thing you're _doing_?" Aragorn yelled and Boromir glowered at him as Haehithien tried to cover herself with her torn dress. "You will not lay a finger on her! Get out!" he yelled.

Boromir made a mistake then, and retorted, "The damned Elf will not have her!" He was rewarded for his remark by Aragorn's fist in his stomach.

"I was raised by the Elves!" Aragorn hissed. "Leave now!" he said threateningly. "If you value your life." Boromir glared at the woman as she sat huddled on the ground then, clutching his breeches, strode out of the cave. Aragorn went and knelt by Haehithien. "Are you alright?" he asked as he caressed her cheek. He feared he had come to her rescue too late. Haehithien did not answer him. Instead, she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her torn skirt about them as she hugged them to her, and feeling dirty and humiliated, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Outside on his watch, Legolas noticed Boromir run out of the caves. He followed the fleeting figure until he re-entered the caves. He realized then that Boromir had been in the cave he shared with Haehithien. Fear for her washed over him and he ran down the path to the cave, cursing himself for leaving her alone. What he saw inside filled him with anger. He heard Aragorn talking to her as he entered. "My lady, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" This question did not help Legolas' mood, it just fuelled the fire of his rage. Boromir had done something.

Haehithien didn't answer Aragorn's question. She just sat there huddled on the ground as she trembled with fear. Not far from them, he saw the dagger he had left her laying on the ground. The tip gleamed in the firelight and he saw that it bore crimson specks. Legolas entered cautiously, so that he wouldn't scare her. His shadow fell over them and both he and Aragorn saw her jump in surprise, or was it fear? Aragorn looked up and saw him. He looked back at Haehithien and noticed that her countenance hadn't changed.

Getting to his feet, he drew the Elf to the mouth of the cave. Glancing back over to the woman, he whispered sadly, "She hasn't said a word to me. I heard her talking with Boromir as I entered. She seemed to be fending him off with her sharp tongue pretty well as well as that dagger you left her, and noticed me when I entered but after I pulled him off her, she closed herself off and wouldn't talk. I don't know if I got here in time or not." He sighed as he looked back at Legolas. "I hope so. I'll leave you two now," he said and left to go back to his own cave.

Legolas slowly walked back over near where Haehithien huddled on the ground. He stopped before his shadow fell over her again, then knelt and held out his hand to her. "It's ok," he whispered. "You're safe now." He hated to do it because he knew she was scared already, but he had to know what happened. What had Boromir done to cause her such fear, he wondered. She shifted then, and he saw the skirt of her dress was torn open.

Anger welled inside him once more, even stronger than before. "Did he hurt you?" he asked urgently. He peered down at her, but she wouldn't look at him and didn't say anything. "Haehithien," he said quietly. "I know you're scared, but I _need_ to know. Did he hurt you?"

She still didn't look at him though she slowly shook her head. "No," she whispered. "He tried, but I got away, thanks to Aragorn. I also used the dagger you left me, but he knocked it out of my hand just before Aragorn got here." Legolas got up quickly and headed for the mouth of the cave. He stopped short though when he heard her say, "He called me your whore." His shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. He turned and saw that she was looking at him for the first time since he'd come in and his heart wrenched when he saw tears in her eyes.

He strode back over to her and helped her to her feet. Then he went and picked up his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Come," he said softly. "I'll not leave you alone here again. Not with Boromir around." He led her from the cave and up the path to the cave occupied by Gandalf. Aragorn and Gandalf looked up in surprise when Legolas appeared with Haehithien at the mouth of the cave. "Please look after her," was all he said before he went back out into the storm.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Legolas headed straight for Boromir's cave. He saw him there, sitting against the wall and they glared at each other. "Gimli," Legolas said sternly, and Gimli looked up from his campfire where he and the two Hobbits were cooking bacon. "I'm sure Frodo would like to see his friends, will you take them up to see him?" Gimli chanced a glance at Boromir, who they had left alone when he came into the cave in an even fouler mood, and then nodded to the Elf. Merry and Pippin started to complain about missing their dinner, but Gimli glared at them and they fell silent. They hurried to remove their food from the fire, and then headed up to see Frodo, while Boromir protested as they left.

When they were gone, Legolas rounded on Boromir. Boromir had expected this and reached for his sword, but Elves are swifter than men. Legolas had his sword out and pinned Boromir to the wall before he reached his weapon. "How _dare_ you," Legolas yelled, his eyes flashed menacingly. "I warned you once before. This will be the _last_ time. If you _ever_ come near her again, I'll kill you _myself_," Legolas seethed. "I advise you of one thing, Boromir," he said and paused.

"Yeah," Boromir spat. "And what is that?" How men and Elves had ever gotten along was beyond him.

"You do _not_ want to anger an Elf," Legolas said menacingly. "I should kill you now, but I won't," Legolas said and lowered his weapon a fraction. "And don't take it as cowardice," he continued. "I do it because you may yet have a part to play in this quest, but I warn you, Boromir, if you ever touch her again, I _will_ kill you. Remember, Elves are trained assassins, I could kill you in the dark in a gale and you wouldn't feel it," he barked and then turned on his heel. "You would be wise to heed my final warning," Legolas said over his shoulder, and then left Boromir alone with his cowardice. 

Legolas didn't return to Gandalf's cave where Haehithien was waiting for him right way. Instead, he went to the cave with the supplies and grabbed a blanket and one of the sets of clothes supplied by Arwen. He was glad that the woollen dress she had given Haehithien had not been one of her favourites. He would hate to have to tell her what happened to it. When he returned to Gandalf's cave, he was still angry at what Boromir had done. He ignored everyone and went straight to Haehithien and handed her the clothes, and then went to sit by the fire so she could have some privacy to change.

Aragorn glanced around at the occupants of the cave and then back at the fire though he remained silent. Everyone seemed to be doing the same. After a few moments, Legolas got up and went back over to Haehithien. She had changed but done little else. She was still trembling, and he sighed heavily as he took her in his arms. When he put his arms around her, the last of her resolve crumbled, and her tears flowed freely. Legolas cursed Boromir and silently swore that he would hold to his word and kill him if he so much as touched a hair on her head. "It's ok," he whispered softly and kissed her hair. "He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now."

Over at the fire, Pippin had turned to watch them. He leaned forward then, a wide-eyed, curious expression on his boyish face, and whispered, "What happened?"

Aragorn glanced back over to where Legolas and Haehithien stood in the darker part of the cave, and after turning back to the group around the fire, he answered quietly, "That is not our concern, unless they wish to make it known." Pippin nodded, and knowing he had overstepped his bounds, fell silent.

"I'll be right back," Legolas said quietly, but Haehithien clung to him tighter. "It's alright," he whispered, and kissed her forehead as she looked up at him. "You're safe, you're safe," he repeated as he rocked her. "I'll be right over there," he whispered and pointed to the mouth of the cave. She loosed her hold but didn't let him go. Placing his fingers beneath her chin, he tilted her head so he could gaze in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he whispered and peered in her eyes as if searching for the answer. She nodded and reluctantly released him as he kissed her forehead once more.

Legolas went toward the mouth of the cave and motioned for Gandalf and Aragorn to join him. The Hobbits looked curiously from Haehithien to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf, but quickly looked away when Gimli grunted. "It has happened then?" Gandalf asked quietly and both Aragorn and Legolas nodded.

"It was at least attempted," Aragorn said his tone hushed so that no one at the fire could hear. "I hope I got there soon enough."

"You did, my friend," Legolas said. "And I thank you." Aragorn nodded, then knowing the rest was not for his ears, and he took his leave and returned to the fire. After he had gone, Legolas continued, "I was stupid not to bring her here. I should have known he would try something. At least, I do not believe he has the courage to try again." Gandalf gave him an inquisitive look and Legolas smiled as he said, "I told him if he ever came near her again, I would personally make sure her prophesy about one of us meeting his death before reaching the Black Gate came true."

Gandalf nodded and chuckled softly. "Just to be sure he does not try again; I'll inform Aragorn that we are to watch over her if you are scheduled for watch again."

Legolas nodded and clasped Gandalf's hand and forearm in a handshake. "Thank you, my friend," he whispered then sighed heavily as he glanced over to where Haehithien now sat in the dark part of the cave. "She said he didn't hurt her, but I think he may have caused more harm than she realizes. He may not have hurt her physically, but mentally, she's beaten. Gandalf," he said with a sigh of anguish. "I don't know what to do. She's terrified. She didn't want me to leave her, even to come this far."

Gandalf nodded sadly. "Yes," he said. "I fear she will be for some time. Showing her that you love her is all that you can do. She has to do the rest on her own." Legolas nodded and after thanking Gandalf, he turned and headed back to Haehithien.

When they were back in their cave, Legolas was quiet. Haehithien didn't say much either; she just lay on a blanket with his cloak wrapped around her, her head resting in his lap as he sat cross-legged, and stared into the dancing flames of the fire. Every so often, he would stroke her hair, but they remain in silence for hours. The silence lasted so long, it bore with it a tension that you could have cut with a knife. Finally, Legolas realized that it was _his_ silence, not hers, that was causing this tension.

He had remained quiet, thinking that she would tell him what happened when she was ready. He had merely been listening and waiting. He realized now that she wasn't speaking because she thought he was angry with her. He couldn't blame her, his body felt tense, even to him. He relaxed as he ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered, "Haehithien?" she remained as she was. "Haehithien," he tried again. "Yes, I was angry; but never at you. I never blamed you." She turned slowly and looked up at him, her dark blue eyes still shined with unshed tears and his heart twisted in agony. "_Please _believe me," he whispered hoarsely. "I _love_ you."

His own vision blurred as he looked at her as tears welled in his eyes. "The night before we left Rivendell, and we had moved you over to my room," he whispered as he stroked her hair again. "I went back to your room because I felt that Boromir would try to come back again, thinking you would still be there. I was right. I warned him then to stay away from you, but he didn't heed my warning. If he comes near you again, I'll kill him myself," Legolas confessed as he stared into the fire. "I'm angry with Boromir," he said quietly, and looked down at her again. "And myself," he whispered and felt the tears start to trickle down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, my love. I should have taken you up to Gandalf's cave or had him or Aragorn stay with you here while I was on watch. I should never have left you with so little protection."

"It's not your fault," Haehithien said quietly as she sat up and kneeling in front of him, cradled his face in her hands and dried his tears with her thumbs. He gazed into her eyes and she continued, "Boromir's jealous. I love you, and he doesn't see why. Apparently, he thinks I'm your prisoner."

"Prisoner?" he asked in confused disbelief. "I don't understand. Where would he get an idea like that?"

"Well," Haehithien said quietly. "Think about it; who were the only people who were around me before the council meeting, and even since? You, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Arwen, right?" Legolas nodded though he still looked confused. "Well, when Boromir came in, he said he was here to rescue me."

"Rescue you?" Legolas repeated. "From what?"

"From you, I suppose," she answered. She nearly smiled at him. She didn't think it was possible for him to look any more confused that he already was, but she was wrong. He was presenting an entertaining countenance, and it was hard for her to keep from laughing. If anything, Legolas looked positively befuddled. "Boromir must have thought that Lord Elrond saw me as a threat, and that Arwen and Gandalf were needed to secure information and that you were a guard to keep me from escaping. Do you think he saw it like that?" Haehithien asked and Legolas shook his head.

"No, I don't," he replied. "What about Gandalf? He said Boromir looked at you in lust; that he never took his eyes off you," Legolas answered quietly and saw her shiver uneasily. Why is she _defending him? _Legolas wondered, and then it hit him. She was defending him to find a way to keep herself calm; keep herself _sane_. Hadn't he just told Gandalf that he thought Boromir had caused her mental anguish? Maybe, he realized, this was her way of trying to deal with it.

Before she could answer his question, Legolas scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "We don't have to talk about this any more if you don't want to," he said softly as he set her in his lap. "Personally, I would rather concentrate on you." As he said this, he caressed her cheek and gazed deep into her eyes. "But," he continued. "It's up to you; I'm here if you need me to listen."

She looked out into the storm for a moment, deep in thought. She sighed and he sensed a great weight had lifted from her. "You're right," she said quietly. "The important thing is that no matter how little I was protected, he was prevented from doing anything, right?" Legolas smiled and nodded at her as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. For the first time since he had first left the cave, she truly felt safe, and relief washed over her.

They cuddled cheek-to-cheek for a while in front of the fire. Legolas was sitting cross-legged as he held her in his lap and they stared into the fire watching the flames dance. "You know," he whispered in her ear and her gaze fell from the flames to the ground as she listened to him. "We still have a problem."

She smiled noting that there was playfulness in his voice. "And what is that?" she asked softly as she swung her feet away from the fire and twisted to put her arms around his neck and looked up at him with a smile.

"I still don't know what's expected of me," he whispered huskily, mere inches from her lips as his gaze flickered from her eyes to her mouth then back again. "I've never been with anyone before, remember? Not even as we are now," he admitted softly.

She smiled at him warmly, and then whispered, "Neither do I. I don't know anything about my past. I don't even remember if I've been with anyone like this. How would I know if I had any experience either?"

"That's right," he said and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling of the cave for a moment. "I'd forgotten," he said when he looked back at her. "Will you forgive me?" he asked and kissed her lips. She moaned softly in her throat and tightened her arms as they lay around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled down at her when they broke the kiss. "Should I take that as a yes?" he asked and chuckled when she nodded. "So," he asked, returning to the previous subject. "What should we do about it?"

She shrugged her small shoulders, looked away, and answered simply, "Follow our instincts."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Legolas chuckled once more and drew her attention back to him. He placed a finger under her chin and grinning wickedly, he rolled his eyes. "Hmm," he said as he looked back at her. "Follow my instincts? That could be dangerous, my love. After all," he whispered against her lips. "I'm a trained assassin." With that, he lowered his mouth to hers in a captivating kiss that made her tense every muscle in her body and pull him closer. She giggled slightly when he broke the kiss and he picked her up lightly, and sat her on the ground, then stretched out his legs, and hopped to his feet. She watched him with a smile as he walked toward the mouth of the cave and picked up the blanket he had brought with him from Gandalf's cave. Crouching down close to the fire once more, he spread it out and said, "We'll have to use the cloak as a pillow, and I wasn't able to bring one from Rivendell." He looked up and she tossed it to him. When he'd finished making their bed, he sat back and sighed.

"You seem nervous," she said as she surveyed him carefully, her elbow propped on her knee and her face in her hand.

He smiled at her and nodded from where he lay on the bed on his side, his legs slightly bent at the knees, and his own face in his hand and he propped himself up with his elbow against the blanket as he watched her. "You don't," he whispered.

She shook her head and smiled, then crawled slowly toward him in a way he found most arousing. As she got closer, he shifted his position from his side to lie on his back and propped himself up with both elbows. "Maybe," she whispered. "That's because you're nervous enough for both of us."

"Could be," he said grinning back at her, his eyes twinkling in the firelight, and then pushed himself up, he cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her once more as he closed his eyes.

He paused suddenly as he broke the kiss and was quiet. "What is it?" she asked quietly, but Legolas held up his hand motioning her to be quiet. He closed his eyes and listened to the stillness. After a few moments, Haehithien started to get nervous. "Legolas? What's wrong?" she asked and her voice trembled.

Ever so slowly, Legolas opened his eyes and looked at her. "Nothing," he said softly. "I was listening to my instincts."

"Really?" she asked the hint of a giggle in her voice as she relaxed. "What did they say?" He answered with another wicked grin.

Suddenly, Legolas had her on the ground, flat on her back. She panicked for a split second until she saw only mischief and love shining in his eyes, not the fierce look she had received from Boromir. She relaxed, but Legolas had seen her fear and quickly pulled back in a sitting position, unsure. "What is it?" he asked with concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

She smiled at him weakly and shook her head. "No," she said quietly, and reached up and caressed his cheek, running her thumb along his high cheekbone. "You didn't do anything wrong, I'm ok, you just startled me, is all."

"You're sure?" he asked still hesitant and she nodded as she pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him down with her as she lay back down. She kissed him then, and it was a perfect kiss, filled with timidness and innocence. It was slow, soft, and sweet, and it reached to the depths of his very soul. Suddenly, he couldn't decide what to do with his hands. Two were just too few. He wanted to cradle her face, encircle her in his embrace, and explore every inch of her body, all at the same time. He didn't want to crush her petite frame with his weight, but she didn't release the pull of her arms from around his neck.

As he slowly lowered himself completely over her, she granted him entrance into her mouth by parting her lips. He slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and groaned deep in his throat. He slid his hands under her and holding her to him tightly, he rolled over so that she lay stretched out on top of him. Never before had he experienced such bliss, and yet, in loins there was a growing need that burned him like fire. Slowly, he broke the kiss and breathlessly, he whispered, "Haehithien, my princess, my instincts tell me I should touch you, explore your body with my hands. Will you allow this?" he asked and searched her eyes seeking the answer.

He wasn't the only one who was breathless. She couldn't seem to find her voice for lack of air, and yet, was disappointed that he had broken their intimate contact. She nodded her head in answer and leaned down the last few inches between them to kiss him once more and they closed their eyes.

For the first time since finding her, Legolas wished he could turn back the hands of time to the day he found her and explore her body when she had been naked. Silently, he cursed the clothes Arwen had given her. His hands felt like searing flame leapt from them as he ran them down along her ribs over her tunic. On the way back up, the tunic bunched slightly and his fingers grazed her soft skin. He trembled and felt his manhood harden.

His eyes suddenly flew open in surprise as he felt her hands on his chest slowly moving down his torso. It took him a moment to realize that she was unfastening his tunic. He clutched her hands to him, and then rolled back so that she was beneath him once more and he sat over her. He reached up and unplaited his hair, letting it fall in golden tresses around his shoulders, and then he finished unfastening his tunic and shrugged out of it. "Is this want you want, my princess?" he whispered huskily as he looked down at her and saw her eyes cloud with… desire, he asked himself as she nodded. "I know what I desire, my jewel," he whispered and inhaled sharply and closed his eyes at the sensation she sent through his body as she reached up and ran her hands slowly over his bare chest. "But I don't know if it's possible," he whispered softly as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at her.

"What?" she asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position before continuing to touch him and started to drop kisses over his chest as her hands led the way. "What do you want?"

He groaned in his throat once more at the shock waves of sensation she was sending through his body. "I want to be inside you!" he exclaimed in a rush as he exhaled sharply when she teased his nipple with her teeth. This woman was obviously experienced; he didn't think it was possible for her not to be with the way she was acting. She knew exactly how and where to touch him to give him pleasure, but he didn't care, she was his now, and he was hers.

She paused in her teasing and he suddenly felt cold and alone. Like her touch warmed his skin. Wait a minute, he thought. Cold? I can't feel cold. No, he realized what his feelings were; he not only loved her, but also desired her, body and soul. He wanted all of her, and it was that desire that warmed him, heated his blood. "I want to merge with you into one form," he whispered hoarsely as he looked down at her and saw her smile. "Is that what you want, princess?" he whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

Never taking her eyes from his, she blinked, and when she opened them again, he knew her answer. He rolled to sit beside her and removed his boots, and she watched him as he knelt and unfastened his breeches. She couldn't recall anyone before him, and he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "I don't want our night together to be over quickly," he said softly. "I want to savour this moment and give you pleasure," he whispered huskily and she nodded as she swallowed hard, trying to breathe over the lump that had formed in her throat. "I want to know your body, taste _your_ skin as you have done mine." She couldn't seem to speak for lack of air over the lump that wouldn't seem to leave her throat so she nodded once more and he smiled.

Her eyes travelled over his finely sculpted body, and as he helped her lie back, her eyes remained riveted to him as she watched the firelight dance over the contours of his body. His eyes travelled the length of her form as well, from head to foot and his gaze caused her insides to writhe as it slowly devoured her. She reached for him, but he batted her hand away gently and shook his head.

He brought her back to a sitting position, and then unfastened her tunic as she kissed his lips. Her breasts spilled forth, finally free from the confines of the leather tunic. She reached for his hand, and held it while their eyes were closed in the blissful state of the intimate kiss. She startled him then and he opened his eyes quickly when she brought his hand to her breast and moaned softly under his touch. His eyes drifted closed for a few minutes as he savoured the moment and relaxed. Then, he broke the kiss and pulled back unwilling to let her draw him in again.

He laid her back down and removed the soft, leather boots from her small feet. His next task was a little unnerving as well as embarrassing. He grinned and his cheeks flushed with colour as he bent to unfasten her breeches and removed them from her slender legs.

She squirmed under his gaze and attempted to draw him down to her again, but he didn't succumb to her wishes. He smiled and shook his head. "I told you I wished for this to last. Will I have to tether you next time?" he asked with a sly grin. He remained sitting and with her lying in front of him, he ran his hands over her body. He noticed that with each stroke, his hands set her body trembling, and he smiled.

He wanted to see and touch every inch of her delicious body. Slowly, he ran his hands down her legs and spread them open before him. He knew in his gut that this was her most secret place, the core of her being. He removed his hands from her shortly and she shivered. Ever so slowly, he ran his hand from the flat of her stomach to a small triangular mass of soft, red curls between her slim, shapely legs. She inhaled sharply as his touch sent shockwaves down her spine. "I believe," he said as he gazed up at her. "That I've found what I was looking for."

He laughed softly at the look of utter confusion on her face. "The way inside," he whispered, and he lay down on the blanket below her waist. "Will you permit me to enter?" he asked, and as a soft moan escaped her lips, he knew he had his answer. Yet, still, he waited, still longing to touch her even though he felt as though he was going to explode. He ran his fingers down through the centre of her auburn curls, and she responded with a sharp inhale of breath and an upward thrust of her hips. He smiled at the now, obvious fact that merely a touch could give her pleasure. The thrust of her hips granted him new territory. Territory that did not escape noticed, and he longed to feel her in the secret place that was her womanhood.

With his long, slender fingers, he separated the soft curls and sensitive folds. There, he saw a small nub of skin. He traced his finger lazily between her folds and her body jolted as she gasped for breath. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice suddenly filled with fear as he looked up at her. She couldn't speak, so she shook her head in answer. Relaxing, he curiously trailed his finger by the nub of tender flesh once more, and got the same reaction from her body. "Does this give you pleasure?" he asked quizzically, and she nodded.

He continued to allow his fingers to pleasure her, and after a time, he was slightly startled when they came away wet. Curiosity reigned however, and he found the exact spot where the wetness had come from. He smiled up at her and said, "Women absolutely amaze me. I thought I had found your secret place a while ago, but it seems I was wrong. I ask you now, princess, will you grant me entry?" As he gazed up at her, her breath came in hard gasps, her face was flush with colour from the amount of pleasure she had already received, and her eyes were even more clouded than he remembered.

Slowly, he delved his finger through her wetness, and felt as it pushed through inside her. She moaned softly and her body writhed. He couldn't believe how wet she was. It aroused him beyond reason, and it was all he could do to maintain control over himself, not only to make the moment last, but also not to hurt her. Holding his hand still, his finger still deep inside her, he rose up to his knees and with his other hand; gently spread her legs so that there was enough room for him to nestle between them.

When he lay there, he started slowly, ever so slowly, to move the finger that was within her. Her breath caught in her throat and she arched her back, thrusting her hips forward then rocked back. Legolas noticed that as she did so, his finger would slide deeper within her then back out. He picked up this motion himself, and it wasn't long before she had drenched his hand and cried for more. Still determined to make these moments last, Legolas pushed a second and soon third finger inside her, and still she was not sated. He quickened his pace, revelling in the knowledge that his touch gave her joy and pleasure beyond what he had thought possible. He stopped only when she reached down and clamped her hand around his wrist, and slowly, he withdrew his hand, sending another tremor coursing through her body.

As he sat up, he gazed down at his fingers and they glistened in the firelight. Curiosity seized him. Tentatively, he brought them to his lips, and tasted her true sweetness for the first time. Suddenly, his resolve was broken. He needed her, and he needed her now. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms about her as he bore his weight to her and kissed her as though he had been starving. He couldn't seem to get enough of her kisses. His manhood throbbed between them and she thrust her hips into him. He groaned deep in his throat and shifted so that his manhood rested between her thighs. He rocked into her, and she thrust back.

Instinct told him the rhythm was the same. She responded to his thrusts with ones of her own, and opened herself to him by wrapping her legs around his waist. He shifted again, and felt her wetness upon him; this was his spot. He thrust against her and she moaned as his tip entered her. He already felt as though he would explode, but chided himself as he ground his teeth. He wanted to go further, deeper inside. He thrust again as another moan escaped her luscious lips. He felt his control slipping.

Still desiring to bury himself deeper within her, he began to push into her harder and faster each time, and each time he felt a little give. Her soft moans sounded mindless now and she tightened her legs about him as she pushed toward him with each thrust. Then, with one final thrust, he felt something inside her tear, and then his own explosion. His body quaked, his seed filled her, and he quickly rolled to the side as he collapsed, not wanting to crush her.

He sighed with happiness, never having experienced such blissful pleasure. Haehithien rolled on her side and laid her head on his chest. Legolas wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket over them with the other and they were soon fast asleep, for a few hours anyway.

At dawn, Aragorn called to Legolas from the mouth of the cave. Legolas woke Haehithien, and after dressing hurriedly, they went to join the others on the trek back down Caradhras. Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged knowing glances and smiled as they headed off down the trail behind the couple.

The previous night, their cries of pleasure had rent the air, and could be heard over the howling wind. For unknown to the couple, though their cries seemed hushed to them, they echoed through the caves and down into the valley below. Aragorn noticed Boromir turn and glare at Legolas, as he and Haehithien rode passed him on the trail, and figured the night's events were the reason behind it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Later that day, Gandalf sent Aragorn with a message to Legolas, requesting that they speak alone. Boromir saw Legolas leave the girl and after waiting a few moments, he headed over to her. She turned and looked at him and he thought it strange that she turned away and ignored him, showing no fear at all. He was just about to speak to her when Aragorn, who he had not seen, came around from the other side of the Elf's horse. Aragorn watched him as he stopped in his tracks, growled, and then turned and strode away.

Legolas wasn't gone long, and when he returned, Haehithien noticed he looked quite happy, but just kissed her quickly and said nothing of what they had talked about. They kept with the group most of the day, but the closer it got to dusk, the more Legolas quickened Nieninque's pace, putting distance between them.

"What are you doing?" Haehithien asked.

"You'll see," Legolas whispered huskily as he bent his head low over her shoulder.

"Isn't it almost time to make camp?"

"Yes."

"Well, aren't we staying together?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Why? Do you want to?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"What about Frodo?" she asked, trying to keep her breathing steady, and her heart from racing.

Legolas reined Nieninque to a sudden stop. "He'll be fine, Haehithien, but we can go back if you want." He paused then continued softly. "I just thought you might want to be alone." Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Aragorn and Boromir helping Sam unload the night's provisions from Bill. "So," he whispered and drew her tightly against him. His desire burned like fire, and he yearned to bury himself within her again. He could feel his manhood swell and throb from her closeness. "Do you wish to return?" She turned to gaze up at him, and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He released his hold on Nieninque's reins and caressed her face as he traced her lips with his tongue. "Do you?" he whispered huskily when he gently broke the kiss.

"No," she answered breathlessly and he smiled as he lowered his forehead to hers. He turned and looked back over his shoulder. They were out of earshot from the rest of the group, but not out of sight. He nudged Nieninque onward and they rode on until they reached the mile mark.

"Wait here," he whispered then, dismounting, he pulled some blankets from Nieninque's back. He went and quickly built a small fire then, after spreading out the blankets, came back over to her. He scooped her into his arms, startling her so that she threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him. He chuckled and whispered, "I won't drop you, princess." Nevertheless, he tighten his hold her as he carried her over to the bed.

"So, tell me," she said softly. "How did you manage to get us some time alone?"

"Gandalf's idea," he said simple and knelt as he laid her gently down on the blanket. "No thinking about that anymore, Frodo is safe," he said as he leaned forward onto his hands and knees, and slowly crawled forward, pushing her back. "I need you," he breathed huskily and claimed her lips as he lowered himself to her.

She wrapped her arms around him, welcoming him. He rolled so she lay on top of him. His hands travelled over her freely. Heat shot through his body fuelling his passion. He ran his hands over the sides of her breasts as he kissed her feverishly and she moaned, and arched her back as she broke their kiss and gasped for air as she sat over him. He placed his hands firmly on her thighs as she sat over his throbbing member, and held her firmly to him as he thrust his hips against her.

She gasped at the sensations he sent coursing through her. The pressure he applied caused the leather of her breeches to rub against her sensitive folds. He thrust against her again and groaned as him manhood swelled almost painfully in the confines of his own clothes. Still, he didn't take his eyes off her and revelled in the thought that even this gave her pleasure as he watched her arch her back once more and her eyes drifted closed.

He brought his knees up so that his legs supported her bottom, and then sat up, wrapping his hands around her ribs as he lowered his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his hands then, and began to unfasten her tunic. When he felt her breasts spill forth, he slid his hands beneath the open flap of the tunic that still hung from her shoulders, and fondled them. She gasped in surprise and opened her eyes. "You like that?" he whispered in her ear, not expecting an answer, and then began to nibble it. She moaned softly and he smiled as he nipped at her ear.

"Where," she said breathlessly as she relaxed her back and leaned toward him. "Did you learn how to do this?" She was starting to feel that he hadn't told her the truth when he said that he'd never been with anyone, but she didn't care.

He chuckled low in his throat as he continued to nibble on her ear as his hands caressed her breasts and teased her nipples. "Just following my instincts," he whispered as he breathed in her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. He pulled back then, and kissed her lips. She tried to draw him in for a deeper kiss, but he moved on to her cheek, jaw, and neck as she arched once more as he continued to tease her nipples and felt them stiffen under his fingers. As she moaned, he brushed the flap of the tunic away, and it fell about her elbows. He bent his head and she tightened her grip around his neck and gasped as he teased one of her nipples with his tongue and then, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he lay back down.

He stayed there for a while, nipping, and suckling as he held her to him and listened as her breath began to come in ragged gasps. He reached up then, taking her arms from around his neck, slid the sleeves of the tunic from her elbows, and tossed it aside. Pulling away, he rolled so that she lay looking wantonly up at him. He moved to her feet and began to finish undressing her, though the breeches were still a little embarrassing. He knelt down, and said in a barely audible voice, "I crave the taste of you, princess. Will you give me your sweetness?"

He didn't wait for her answer, but slid his finger inside her, causing her to gasp in surprise, or pleasure, he knew not which. He pushed his finger deep within her and she bucked toward him as he spread her legs with his other hand and crawled between them. He slowly eased his finger from her and brought it to his lips. He lay down below her waist then, and slid his arms underneath her legs so that they rested in the crook of his elbows. He wrapped his arms over her legs, and then with his fingers, spread her folds and he felt her jump and cry out as he lowered his head and kissed her at her core. Her breath kicked into high gear and immediately came in more ragged gasps as she writhed against him, trying to pull away, but he held her tightly and groaned, as he tasted the first drop of her sweetness as he flicked his tongue over her soft, sensitive skin.

Last night he had found his poison, and in a word, it was his beloved Haehithien. All of her, and he wanted every bit. He had tasted her sweet nectar and it was his undoing. He made up his mind how to deal with his father and his promise right then, and there. If there was no other way to break it, and if Ilúvatar didn't grant her the gift of Elf-kind, he would choose a mortal life. He knew this would enrage his father, but after tasting this sweetness, he could be with no other. No matter how he tried, with food or water, he could not wash away the taste of her, and he needed more. For a moment, he thought she was still trying to pull away, that maybe she feared this. He pulled away slightly when he felt her hands in his hair.

"Don't," she gasped and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, princess. I – I just couldn't help it." He saw her shake her head wildly.

"No," she said as her body trembled. "Don't – stop." He didn't move, didn't she realize that he _had_ stopped? Was this pleasure making her body writhe beneath him or was it fear? She still had her hands in his head and was surprised when he felt her push him back toward her core and buck toward him at the same time.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but she didn't answer. Not feeling her pressure change, he lowered his head to her and once again started to kiss and tease her with his tongue. He waited but no more nectar came. He was surprised to feel tears come to his eyes as he held her tightly to him as he suckled her. "_Please_," he cried, feeling like a hungry babe. "Give it to me, princess." He flicked his tongue over her skin and she bucked her hips as she arched her back. She began to tremble and bucked thrice more as he relentlessly teased and suckled, then he felt it, tasted it in an explosion as she tensed her entire body. He groaned deep in his throat, not letting her go as he took in all of her sweet nectar.

She was still breathing hard when he finished, and crawled toward her. He bent then and captured her mouth in a deep, soul-searing kiss. After what he'd done, he was surprised she allowed him this, and then was even more so when she parted her lips and she tasted her own nectar from his tongue and lips. He didn't want to push her for anything else tonight. He knew she was probably already exhausted. He rolled onto his side as they broke the kiss. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed happily. He opened them and brushed a flame red lock behind her ear. He smiled then kissed her forehead. He sighed again and lay on his back as he closed his eyes, still fingering her hair.

He heard her move, but thought she would lay in his arms and sleeps. It wasn't until he felt her sit over him that he opened his eyes. Was he mistaken or was she there, still leaning forward and… Oh, _sweet _Ilúvatar, he thought as he felt a stroking sensation against his manhood as she moved forward and kissed his lips. He felt it throb and knew she did, too, when he heard her moan softly.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked hoarsely when she pulled back.

"No," she said smiling.

"Is there something you want?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes."

"And what would that be, princess?" As if I have to ask, he thought.

"You," she said and he groaned in his throat once more at the sensations she sent through him as she bent to kiss him once more. "You like that?" she asked kissing him again and he groaned and laughed at the same time when his own question was put to him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as his hands glided over her bare flesh and he drew his knees up to cradle her bottom. She sat back and drew him into a sitting position, then began to unfasten his tunic as he kissed her feverishly. He groaned as she ran her fingers lightly down his torso, back up and over his shoulders and then down his arms as he released her so she could discard it. He leaned in toward her and she stoked him again as she leaned in to kiss him sending him groaning again.

"Hold on," he whispered, and he lay back. She tried to follow but he stopped her, placing his hands on her breasts and immediately began teasing her nipples with his fingers making her arch back so she sat over him again as she threw her head back. She began to rock and he shuttered, and then began pumping his hips against her. "Stop," he cried in a moment and she looked at him, desire smouldering in her eyes. "Raise up a little," he whispered. He reached around her and loosened his breeches then, using his feet; he kicked off his boots and discarded his pants. "Alright," he whispered huskily and she lowered herself over him sending him trembling.

He placed his hands on her breasts and thrust his hips as his manhood lay under her folds. Leaning up, he kissed her lips and she moaned softly. Moving his hands, he spread her folds with his fingers so that his member lay nestled against her core. He broke their kiss and once more, she tried to lie down against him. He reached back up and fondled her breasts and she arched against him and bucked her hips. Her movements sent him reeling. He sat up quickly and pulled her up so she hovered above him once more.

"Is this what you want?" he asked and moved so that the tip of his member was barely touching her core. She sucked in her breath and he saw her nod. She started to move off him but he held her still. Reaching beneath her, he slid his finger inside her to be sure of the right spot. He moved his manhood beneath her as he slowly withdrew his finger. "Don't move," he whispered as he placed his hands high on her thighs. Then, she cried out as he impaled her by pushing her down onto him as he thrust hard with his hips. "Did I hurt you?" he asked fearfully and searched her eyes. His heart wrenched when he saw tears well in her eyes, but she shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "I'm alright. It was just sudden." He remained unmoving, his face clouded with uncertainty. "I'm alright," she promised and leaned forward to kiss him sending tremors through him.

He gasped as he lay back. She wanted to lie with him, but he wouldn't let her. He kept her in position atop him as he fondled and teased her nipples once more. She arched her back and bucked her hips and he realized that this was nearly the same motion one fell into while riding a horse. He lowered his legs slightly and wrapped his hands around her bottom as he leaned up and suckled her breast. "Ooh, Legolas!" she cried as she tried to catch her breath, which had started to become ragged once more. He nipped and suckled on her as he increased the speed of her bucking with his hands. His breath came ragged now, too.

"That's it, princess," he said huskily as he lay back. He groaned deeply as she increased her own speed as she rode him. "Yes," he whispered. He had felt her begin to tense, just as she had earlier before filling him with her sweetness. "Give it to me," he whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly he felt his own body quake and tremble. They cried out at the same time. Both tensing, then relaxing, spent. He reached up and carefully drew her down to him, not wanting to withdraw just yet. He looked down and kissed her forehead. She sighed, but didn't move, and he realized that she was already asleep. He reached beside him and pulled the blanket over them, then he, too, drifted to sleep.

The next day, he had a surprise for her. She didn't know where it came from, or when he had gotten it to bring on their private trip, but Legolas had a dress for her to wear, and told her that today, he had told Gandalf that he would be riding out ahead to scout the area and would be taking Haehithien with him. She had no idea when he had done this, unless of course, it was when they talked the day before, because he had been with her that whole night.

At dawn, he woke her and she dressed while he packed the blankets back on Nieninque. He looked back to the other camp, where he could see and hear all that went on. It appeared that Merry and Pippin had talked them into staying for a long breakfast, saying they had lost weight since they left the Shire and it wasn't right for a Hobbit to be so thin. He was still laughing at them when he swung up behind Haehithien on Nieninque and they rode on ahead.

It wasn't long before she discovered why he chose the rather loose-fitting dress for her to wear. "Shouldn't we be looking for trouble?" she asked as he held her tight against him and began nuzzling her neck.

"I am."

"No you're not, you're -," she broke off with a gasp as she felt him fondle her breasts through the thin material of her dress.

"Oh, but I _am_ looking for trouble. That's what you are," he whispered huskily as he nipped at her neck.

"Why?"

"Because you are," he breathed. "Though I didn't like it, before you came along, I was prepared to go and fulfil a promise I didn't make."

"And now you're not?"

She gasped suddenly when she felt his fingers slide deep within her. "What do you think?" he asked and groaned deep in his throat, Nieninque's gait and his manhood rubbing against her lower back reminding him of her wild ride last night. He with drew his fingers from her and sent a shiver through her. He stood slightly in the stirrups as he held her about the waist with one hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he said and reaching between them with his other hand, loosened his breeches then sat back pulling her onto his lap. He reached under the skirt of her dress and slide into her from behind. She gasped and shuttered, then lay back against him and he urged Nieninque faster. That wasn't all he did however, she soon felt his hands upon her, caressing her, teasing her beneath her skirt.

"I thought," she said raggedly. "That we were supposed to scout for danger."

"I told you, I am."

"Not _me_."

He chuckled and said, "You must not know _everything_ of Elves. We don't have to _look_ for trouble; we can hear it and sense it miles away."

"Oh," she breathed and succumbed to his touch.

Even though he had run Nieninque quite a distance, he always doubled back so that the rest of the group wasn't too far behind. That night, they again made camp separate from the others and made love far into the night before succumbing it sleep once more.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day, they rejoined them for the trek to the gates of Moria, and Gandalf sensed that the bond between them had grown and in fact, they had become inseparable. When they reached the gate, they stood around waiting for Gandalf to remember the password. While they waited, Legolas noticed Haehithien became agitated. He had spoken with her about her blocked memories after they rejoined the group and discovered that her agitation was the key to knowing if they were headed the right way, although he had yet to discover how it exactly worked and use it to their advantage.

"What is it?" he asked. "Are we on the wrong path?"

"No," she said quietly. "This is the way we have to go. I'm not sure what it is. I just feel as though we're being watched." She looked around nervously, but saw nothing.

He closed his eyes for a long moment but sensed nothing. "Maybe it's Saruman," he said as he opened is eyes once more. "Gandalf did say that he'd had a palantir when he held him captive at Saruman. We should go tell him."

"No," she whispered. "It's not Saruman; it's much closer than Saruman. Don't you sense it?" He closed his eyes for a moment and then shook his head.

"Maybe you're remembering something that's supposed to happen soon."

"That could be," she said thoughtfully.

They continued to stand around the dark lake. Gandalf was having trouble at the gate. Legolas stood stroking Nieninque and spoke to him in Elvish. "Amin hirætha amin Mellon. Lle lol khil lye no' sina tarna; lye omenta e' kinta ri' lempe re neva Lothlorien. Maa ten' lye neva i' ra ando, san'. Namaarie, amin mellon." Which translated to 'I'm sorry, my friend. You cannot follow us on this passage; we meet in four or five days near Lothlorien. Look for us near the great gate. Farewell, my friend.' Then, he sent Nieninque on his way. "Come on," Legolas said as he turned to Haehithien and reached for her hand. "Let's go see Gandalf."

As they did so, Aragorn and Sam were removing the supplies from Bill. "The mines are no place for a pony, Sam. Don't worry, he knows the way home," Aragorn said as he removed Bill's bridle and lead rope. Sam told Bill good-bye and watched as he turned and followed Nieninque.

As they passed through the gate, Gimli was telling them all about his cousin, Balin, and the welcome they would soon receive.

"This isn't a mine," Boromir said suddenly as he looked around. "This is a tomb." He was right; the floor was littered with Dwarf skeletons.

"_No!_" Gimli shouted as he looked around at his lost friends and relatives.

Legolas went to one of the skeletons and pulled an arrow from it to examine. "Goblins!" he said, and quickly armed himself with his bow and notched an arrow.

"Get out," Boromir shouted. "Get out! We should never have come here. We make for the Gap of Rohan."

It was then they discovered they had made too much noise, for suddenly they were in an ambush. "Aragorn!" Frodo yelled in terror, and as Aragorn hurried inside, Gandalf grabbed Haehithien about the waist and pulled her out of harms way to stand close behind him as he and the others fended off a swarm of Goblins.

There were too many for Aragorn alone, and Boromir and Gimli were busy defending themselves and the other Hobbits. "Legolas!" Aragorn shouted and Legolas answered the call with an arrow in the eye of the Goblin closest to his friend.

Suddenly, a fierce roar sounded from outside, and they turned to see a grotesque squid-like creature rise out of the lake and extend countless tentacles suddenly from the water. Frantic cries issued forth from the goblins that hadn't yet met their death and they scurried quickly into hiding. "Into the mine!" Gandalf cried as he ushered Haehithien into the darkness and the others rushed inside as the guardian smashed the gateway behind them, and they were left alone in the dark.  
Gandalf took a crystal out of the pocket of cloak and fit it into a tangle of roots at the top of his staff. He rubbed it gently and it glowed to life. "We now have but one choice," he said matter-of-factly and watched as Legolas and Haehithien looked at each other before moving closer. "We must face the long dark of Moria. It's a five-day journey to the other side. Let's hope we go unnoticed and the Goblins think that we've died at the hands of that creature."

Later that day, Gandalf approached Legolas and Haehithien. "Legolas," Gandalf asked. "Might I have a word with your lady for a moment?"  
"Of course," Legolas said though he was clearly puzzled.

Haehithien and Gandalf walked away from the group while they made camp for the night. When they were out of earshot, even for Legolas, Gandalf lowered his staff in front of her and she paused and looked at him curiously. "You are on the edge of a precipice," he said calmly. "Legolas would not forgive me if I allowed you to fall." Quickly, and with wide eyes, Haehithien stepped back. "Milady, are you alright?" Gandalf asked after a moment as he sat down on the edge, his feet dangling over the dark pit.

"Yes," Haehithien answered softly and sat next to the wizard. "Why do you ask?"

"You have not been ill?" he asked, and curiously arched his brow at her.

"My stomach has hurt these past two days, but otherwise I feel fine."

Gandalf was silent for a few moments, deep in thought. "Milady, I believe I know why you have felt thus, but I must ask that you keep it secret, even from Legolas."

"But, why?"

"I do not want him to get his hopes up, especially if I'm wrong. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, of course," she said softly and nodded as she gazed over her shoulder to her beloved Elven Prince.

"Milady," Gandalf said drawing her attention back to their conversation. "I have seen it among the Elves. When an Elven maiden is expecting, there is no illness of any kind, it only occurs when one of the parents is mortal that the illness arises."

"What?" Haehithien asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I am saying," Gandalf said gently. "That you are with child. Now, in case I am wrong, I want to keep it secret. With all the unpleasantness Legolas has awaiting him in the near future, as well as the current situation with protecting Frodo, I think you will agree that at the moment, he has enough to worry about without extra worry for you and his possible child."

"Yes," Haehithien answered quietly. "I have been meaning to talk to him about that."

"Really?"

"Yes, I feel quite the invalid not even having a way to protect myself."

Sometime later, Gandalf saw Haehithien back to Legolas' side where they camped for the night. "I'm sorry, my love," Legolas said quietly. "We cannot have our privacy tonight, nor whilst we are in Moria. There is naught but evil in the air here, and I fear for Frodo's safety."

"It's ok," Haehithien said with a smile, and wrapping her arms around his neck, stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him as he placed his hands around her waist. "I fear that you, as well as the travel, have worn me thin."

"Then tonight," he whispered. "We will sleep."

When they camped on the fourth day, Legolas spoke with Haehithien urgently as they made up their palette of blankets to sleep on, a short distance away from the others. "My love, thus far, all has gone well, and we have gone unnoticed. If we are discovered, I want you to hide, if possible. I don't know if Ilúvatar has granted you immortality for guiding us. We cannot loose you; _I_ cannot loose you," he whispered as he enveloped her in his arms in an embrace and kissed her softly.

They lay down, and as she curled up in his arms, she was tempted to tell him of her condition, but as she felt him sigh against her, she knew Gandalf was right. He didn't need the addition to his burden. Still, she wanted to say something, but she was soon fast asleep. Legolas stared off into the darkness as he held her, and a sense of foreboding came over him. Will I ever see the sky again, he wondered. That night, as the group lay resting for the next day's journey, Haehithien slipped from consciousness for the first time since leaving Rivendell.

****


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Teresa awoke in the darkness and heard traffic passing on the street below. Panic seized her when she didn't recognize her surroundings. The bed she was in was small, and had two metal rails on the sides. The room was small and smelled strongly of ammonia. She realized suddenly that she was in a hospital; she couldn't stand hospitals, couldn't breathe in them.

Claustrophobia gripped her and she started to hyperventilate. She reached for the buzzer next to her pillow and frantically pushed it to call the nurse. Three orderlies suddenly burst into the room. "What's wrong?" they all seemed to ask at once, but Teresa's phobia was so bad by then, that she couldn't breathe or speak. They rushed to get an oxygen tank and mask. When it was in place, they asked her again.

"Why – am – I – here?" she asked as she took gulps of air.

"Your family brought you in," one of the orderlies said after the other two left. "They brought you in for trauma. You seemed to have lost the will to live. You didn't respond to anything we did. There were times when you spoke, but it was strange. No one knew what you were saying. It was a few days before we realized that you were quoting Tolkien. It was like you were living in the world he created, yet at the same time, it was a world that was different. We tried giving you drugs to stop the hallucinations, but they only worked for a short time. It was like you built up immunity to them," he said. "Glad to see you're back with us. My name's Jason," he said as he got up to leave. "If you need anything, just call me."

"Can you tell me who brought me here?" she asked, and was surprised the sentence came out so calmly. She supposed her curiosity was winning out over her phobia.

Jason turned from the door and went over to sit by her bed. "Barbara and Scott Jacobs…three weeks ago," he said quietly.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Barbara and Scott Jacobs," he said in disbelief. "They said they were your parents. Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Teresa began to panic once again. Neither name Jason had mentioned sounded remotely familiar. "I need to get out of here," she said and tried to rise. Jason stood quickly and tried to get her to lie down and relax. "What do I have to do? I don't understand why I'm here. I can't stand hospitals; I hyperventilate and pass out. I want to go home," she cried. Jason sat back down beside her bed and held her hand trying to comfort her.

"Well," he said softly. "You'll have to pass a psych analysis with Dr. Jackson. He'll be in tomorrow morning, and in fact, he was going to check on you. He'll be pleased that you're awake."

"What is this psych analysis?" Teresa asked curiously. "What's it containing?"

"You'll have to prove to Dr. Jackson that you are mentally stable," Jason said. "That you have control over your grief."

"My grief?" she asked. "What are you talking about? Why was I brought here?"

Jason couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't that the woman seemed to have amnesia that bothered him, that wasn't uncommon with posttraumatic stress disorder, but what was is that she had been there three weeks. Usually, pts didn't cause amnesia to last this long. Jason ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped. "Mr. & Mrs. Jacobs brought you here after you lost your husband and son in a car accident," he said sadly. He thought that this news would surely cause her more devastation by causing flash backs, but she showed no signs of change at this news.

"What am I going to do?" she cried. "I don't remember anything. I don't remember this husband or child you speak of. I feel no paternal instincts at all, nor does my heart feel the grief of loss. I feel fine."

"I'm sorry, I don't know the answer to your questions, nor do I pretend to analyse your mental stability. I'm just an orderly here," Jason said sympathetically. "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat." Teresa shook her head. Jason sighed, then said, "Look, I know all this sounds strange, especially since this is the first time you've been awake since you came here, and since you seem to have amnesia, but Dr. Jackson will be here early in the morning. He can explain everything to you then. You should get some rest; I can talk with the nurses and bring you something to help you sleep if you like." Once more, Teresa shook her head. "Alright," Jason said. "You'll stay with us now, won't you? No more dream world?" Teresa nodded and smiled as Jason got to his feet and left her alone to continue on his rounds.

The next day, she awoke to see sunlight streaming in the window. Jason opened the door after knocking, and brought her breakfast of French toast and beacon. "Glad to see you're still with us. Dr. Jackson will be here in an hour, I'll be back to take you to his office then." She nodded and started eating quickly, and Jason laughed softly. "Well, your appetite's back, that's a good sign," he said then turned and left to complete his breakfast deliveries.

Teresa had spoken the truth when she told Jason that she didn't remember anything about her husband and child he had told her that she had lost in the accident. Since she had awoken last night, her whole life seemed a blur. Yet, the life she had started in Middle Earth with Legolas was so clear. She missed him terribly. Maybe this is Ilúvatar's doing, she thought. After all, there were still too many unknowns.

She thought she was starting to remember her name at least, though she wasn't entirely sure. She knew she couldn't tell Dr. Jackson her name was Haehithien, the name Legolas had given her, nor could she tell him anything of her life in Middle Earth. If she did, she knew that they would surely keep her here. She didn't recall anything or anyone Jason had spoken of though, in fact, she had absolutely no idea who Barbara and Scott Jacobs were. How was she ever going to pass this test, when she didn't even know what it was going to be?

All she knew was that she _had_ to pass it; she had to get out of here. The more she wracked her brain, the more her head hurt. However, she did seem to be remembering _something_ or rather _someone_ she had seen somewhere; a celebrity she had once written to…Orlando Bloom. Maybe he would be her ticket out of here, away from this strange place that she was supposed to know, but didn't. She knew her first step though, was to get out of this hospital.

She remembered that Orlando was an actor she had written to some time before…before, before what? She shook her head trying to remember, but it was no use, and her head hurt too much. She remembered a writer too, J.R.R. Tolkien, and that he had written a book called _The Lord of the Rings_ in which he mentioned an Elf Prince named Legolas and a land called Middle Earth, though something was wrong. Was it really a fictitious place? she wondered.

How could it have been when she'd been there herself? When she'd met nearly all the people that he had mentioned, in one form or another? When she and Legolas had fallen in love and united their bodies a week ago in the cave on the side of Caradhras during the snowstorm? No, she thought as she shook her head. It _had_ to be real; she could still feel his touch upon her body and his kiss upon her lips.

"Yet, how could Tolkien know of such a place? Had he visited Middle Earth as well, and when he'd written about it, had it seemed such a fantastic tale to be real?" she asked. Nothing but silence was her answer. Her thoughts went back to getting out of the hospital, yet no answers came there either. She was alone, confused and scared, and wished more than anything to be back in Legolas' arms. She thought about Orlando again, trying to remember where exactly she had seen him, but it just made her head hurt more. However, she was able to recall titbits of information about him. He was a British actor who, as she recalled, lived in London. She decided then, that she would go there when she got out of the hospital, since that was where her only memories lay. Now, her only problems were getting out of this place, and finding the money to get from wherever here was, to London.  
Jason came back to get her an hour later, pushing a wheelchair. "What's that for?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. "I _can_ walk, you know."

"It's for you," he said, and smiled at her spunk. "It's hospital policy. Your clothes are in the closet if you want to change, I'll wait outside." She nodded and he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. She went to get up, and when she moved her arm, she felt a stab of pain. Moving back the blanket, she noticed an IV stuck in her arm. Looking around, she saw a stand, on which hung a bag of clear fluid. She wasn't surprised though; after all, Jason had told her that she had been catatonic for three weeks. They must have had to nourish her through her veins.

She reached over and pulled the stand closer to her, then pinched the tube and removed it from the needle in her arm so that she could dress easily. After she was dressed, she reattached the tube to the needle, and then knocked on the door to signal Jason that she was ready. She sat in the wheelchair and held onto the stand that held the IV bag as he pushed her down the many hallways to Dr. Jackson's office. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dr. Jackson looked up when Jason knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. Jason opened the door and pushed Teresa inside. "Oh, good morning. It's good to see you're awake finally. I've heard a lot about you already," he said and nodded to Jason, who turned and left.

"Begging your pardon, Dr. Jackson, but _what_ have you heard?"

"Only that you awoke late last night, had a good appetite this morning, as well as some spunk, and that you're anxious to leave," he said with a chuckle as he leaned against his desk.

"An – and that's good?"

"Yes, actually. Now, my concern isn't so much your physical health as it is your mental health."

Her heart fell. She didn't remember anything; well, not much anyway. "Jason said I would have to pass a psych test." Dr. Jackson nodded. "What does it involve?"

"Just a few questions. Do you know why you're here?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Not really, anyway; just what Jason told me last night."

"And what _did_ he tell you?"

"That I was brought here by Barbara and Scott Jacobs, because I was so grief-stricken at the loss of my husband and son," she said with such honesty, that her voice sounded robotic. "He also said that I've been here for three weeks now." Dr. Jackson nodded.

"And how do you feel now?"

"Fine. Fine except…"

"Except what?"

Teresa took a deep breath, to calm her nerves as she saw her way out slipping further and further away in her mind's eye. "Except," she said slowly. "That I don't remember anything."

"Nothing? Not your husband and son? Or your family and friends?" Teresa shook her head. "Do you know where you are? What city and state?" Teresa shook her head again. "Is there anything you do remember? Any skills you might have?" Dr. Jackson was relieved to see her nod this time.

"I do remember someone," she said in a soft, faraway voice as though she were somewhere else.

"Who? Who is it that you remember?"

"An actor I saw once, but I don't remember when. I've tried to remember things, but I find it useless, it just makes my head hurt. I also remember a writer whose work I read once. Although I don't remember when I did that either, but I do know the writer is dead."

"What actor? What writer?"

She sighed heavily and put her hand to her forehead. "Is this helping any?"

Dr. Jackson looked at her in bewilderment for a moment, and then it occurred to him what she was referring to. "Oh. Oh, yes. It is."

"How so?"

"Well," Dr. Jackson said, and fidgeted as he looked around the room and back at her. I believe your memories will come in time, but I need to know what you _do_ remember. It may be helpful to send you somewhere that holds familiarity for you."

Teresa nodded as she took in this information. Does that mean he'll help me get to London, she wondered. Then, she took her chance, and asked quietly, "Does that mean you'll send me to London?"

Dr. Jackson shook his head in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand."

"The actor that I remember, his name is Orlando Bloom. He lives in London. I don't recall meeting him in person, but I remember writing to him, though I don't know when. What you said," she said softly, daring to hope. "Does that mean you'll send me to London?"

He didn't answer right away, but rather sat down at his desk and opened her file. Obviously information Barbara and Scott had provided. As she waited, part of her wished that she too, could look at the file to get some idea of who she was, she still wasn't really sure what was happening here or who Barbara and Scott were. "It appears that you've never been to London, though you do hold a passport, Teresa. Since you've never been there, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Why had he called her Teresa? Was that her name, she wondered, and then decided that she definitely liked Haehithien better. "B – but, y – you just said it would be good to send me where my memories are, and he the _only_ person I remember," Teresa protested in confusion. "I remember nothing here, no one here that might be in that file, I don't even know where here _is._"

Dr. Jackson sighed and reclined in his chair as he played with his gold pen a moment and studied her for a few minutes. "I believe that if you stay here, Teresa, your memories will eventually return."

"From what Jason told me, and what you've confirmed, I'm not sure I _want_ to remember," she said, trying to control her fear and anger. "Who would want to remember such a painful loss, such grief? Wouldn't it be harder on me, mentally, if I'm forced to relive that loss?"

Dr. Jackson peered at her over the top of his gold-framed glasses. Perhaps she's right, he thought. He sighed heavily before saying, "Your family will miss you."

Frustrated, she glared at him. Is he trying to help me? she thought. "If they're really my family, they should understand that I have to leave," she didn't mean it to sound so cold, but it did, even to her ears and she cringed.

He sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk. "You said that you also remembered reading something from a late author? Can you tell me who it was? Better yet, I'm an avid reader, and though this is my professional office, I have many books here. I love fantasy, if it falls into that category, maybe you'll find it here," he swept his hand about the room. "Go on, have a look."

Teresa stood slowly, and walked around the room, running her hand leisurely along the shelves of the wooden bookcases as she peered at the titles of countless, beautiful, hardbound volumes that lined the walls. She paused now and then as he watched her, but neither spoke.

Finally, to her great sadness, Teresa found what she was looking for. She had hoped not to mention Middle Earth and the love she knew existed there. Slowly, she reached up and pulled down a copy of J.R.R Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_. Dr. Jackson watched her as she thumbed through the pages, but said nothing. She came to a page three-quarter the way through and stopped.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared down at the page. She was looking at a drawing of Legolas. It was so real; it could have truly been him. It was just as she remembered him. Her vision clouded, and she took a shuddering breath as a single tear rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto the page. Startled, she looked up with tears in her eyes and saw Dr. Jackson watching her. "I – I'm sorry," she stammered and quickly wiped the teardrop from the page and closed the book. She walked over and placed it on the desk in front of him, even though she knew she should have put it back on the shelf. She dried her eyes and took a deep breath as she sat down in the wheelchair again. "It's this hospital," she said as Dr. Jackson continued to watch her. "I feel so confined; it just gets to me once in a while. I'm claustrophobic when it comes to hospitals, I hyperventilate."

He nodded, and then looked at the book she'd placed on his desk. "Good story," he said, and she nodded when he glanced up at her again. "This is where you remember Orlando from," he said with certainty, and she looked at him in confusion. "It was Orlando Bloom who was chosen to play the part of Legolas in Peter Jackson's movies, was it not?" Teresa nodded at him, though she wasn't entirely certain. He turned the book so that it faced her right side up and she looked at him curiously. "Will you read some of it for me? You can start anywhere."

She swallowed hard, but nodded as she thumbed through it once more. "Alright," she said as she cleared her throat. "Can I read the poem?" she asked and saw Dr. Jackson nod. 'Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,' she read then looked up at Dr. Jackson. "Is that enough?" she asked and Dr. Jackson nodded and smiled as she closed the book and slid it across the desk to him, and then watched as he picked up the book and walked back over to the bookcase, and carefully placed it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"I hope you didn't mind my testing you," he said as he came back and sat down at his desk again. He saw her shake her head and smiled once more, then turned and pulled a piece of paper from his printer and laid it on the desk in front of her. "Please write out the alphabet," he said quietly. She looked at him curiously as he handed her his pen, though she did as asked and he noted there were no mistakes. "Alright," he said. "Spell _Mississippi_." He watched as she wrote out Mississippi. "Ok, spell _confusion_." Once again, he watched as she spelled confusion without mistakes. "Very good," he praised. "You've proven you can read and write. Are there any other skills you have that you remember?"

"Yes," she said. "I know how to operate a computer, and I know I've never been good with number unless I have a calculator."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "Well," he said as he went to the file cabinet, opened a drawer, and pulled out a folder. "That just leaves one more test, a memory test. It's good that you remember Jason's name, which helps. Now, what I'm going to show you is a series of pictures. I want to see how many you remember." She nodded and he pulled some cards from the folder and shuffled them. He chose five of them and showed them to her, a star, three wavy lines, a square, a diamond, and a rectangle. "Now, tell me as many as you can remember in the order I show them to you." She nodded and he showed her each card for a few seconds, and when he was finished, she repeated the cards without missing any.

They did this several times as he added more cards until they reached a dozen and she'd only put two out of order, which she had just mixed up. "Very good," he praised her again. He put the cards back in the folder and returned it to the file cabinet. He sighed as he walked back over to his desk and sat down on the edge. "You leave me with a very difficult task, Teresa," he said and she gave him a quizzical look. "I have to tell your family that though you are well physically, and more or less mentally, you don't remember them. I also have to tell them you will not be going home…"

Her heart plummeted. She'd failed, how could he make her feel like she was doing so well when she was obviously so bad off that he was going to keep her there? He picked up the phone and dialled the nurses' station. "Will you please send Jason down for Mrs. Thompson? Thank you," he said and hung up. "Teresa, please give me a few hours and I will see you again. You don't have to return to your room. Jason carries a radio; I'll page him when I'm ready." She nodded feeling defeated. Jason came for her and was told to take her to Dr. Peters to be examined to find out if the IV could be removed.

While they waited their turn, Dr. Jackson logged onto the Internet. After an hour of searching information on Orlando Bloom, he found a website that had his contact information. He was surprised to find that the British actor had an American agent. After writing down the name and number, he logged off, and then picked up the phone and dialled the number for Chris Andrews, Orlando's agent.

"Hello, Mr. Andrews?" Dr. Jackson said when Chris answered after the secretary had redirected his call.

"Yes?"

"My name is Dr. David Jackson; I'm a doctor of mental health and a psychiatrist in Albuquerque, New Mexico at Lovelace Hospital."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, what can I do for you?" Chris said trying to hide his confusion at receiving a phone call from someone that he'd never heard of before. In his curiosity, he browsed the Internet and found the Lovelace website, and indeed, there was a Dr. David Jackson in Albuquerque.

"Well, Mr. Andrews, I have an odd request for you."

"Ah-ha," Chris said, and felt that nothing could be odder than this phone call.

"I have a patient here, who has had a traumatic loss. Because the trauma was so great, she remembers nothing of her life. Nothing that is, except for writing to your client, Mr. Orlando Bloom. She has no idea where she's from or anything on a personal level, but she remembers him from his role in _The Lord of the Rings_ movies."

"Yeah," Chris said as he wondered where exactly this conversation was going.

"Well, Mr. Andrews, to come right to the point, in my profession, in a situation like this, it is best to get the patient in a position where they start remembering things. Get them around people who are familiar to them in some way. I was thinking that since Mr. Bloom is the only person she seems to remember, it seems to me that she needs to meet him."

"I see," drawled Andrews, clearly bored with the conversation.

"Mr. Andrews, I'm calling you as a professional. I would rather that she starts remembering her past with some stability in her life rather than in the face of people who are unknown to her. The traumatic experience she has been through is the loss of a husband and young child. Now I ask you, if it were you, would you want to remember that without a friend," Dr. Jackson asked.

"Well, they're hardly friends now aren't they, Dr. Jackson?" Chris said flatly.

Dr. Jackson sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. "My point is he's a stable memory for her, and they _could_ be friends if given the chance. It's bad for her health to stay here at the hospital, she's deathly afraid of them, and it's just as bad to send her home to a family she has no memory of. I'm _asking_ you to help me here," he said.

"Alright, alright! What's in it for me? What is it you want _me_ to do about it?" Chris asked in exasperation.

"I want you to contact Mr. Bloom right away and have him call me," Dr. Jackson said and gave him the direct number to his office.

"Ok, I'll give him the message. What's this woman's name?" Chris asked.

"Her name is Teresa Thompson, and thank you," Dr. Jackson said. "I really appreciate this."

"Yeah, ah-uh, sure thing, Dr. Jackson," Chris said and hung up.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Haehithien awoke behind a fallen pillar and was surrounded by noise. She was right in the middle of a battle! Suddenly a goblin fell right in front of her, his sword clattering to the ground. Looking around, she saw that everyone was distracted with the battle. Quietly, so as not to draw any enemy's attention to her, she edged over and picked up the sword, and then crept from behind the pillar.

Legolas and the others were busy fending off a hideous cave troll and a massive swarm of Goblin warriors. No one had noticed that she'd woken and armed herself. She climbed up on to a ledge and watched intently. The troll swung his club and barely missed taking Legolas' head with it. The club smashed threw another pillar causing a domino effect that would pass right by the ledge she was on. She waited, her timing had to be perfect, and there were no second chances. She watched as they came crashing toward her and jumped just in time to swing up onto another ledge before the pillar crashed to the floor. Now she stood on a ledge just below a small window.

By the time she reached the ledge and had caught her breath, the battle was over. She watched from her perch and saw that something was wrong. "_Frodo_!" Sam screamed and ran over to his fallen friend. It appeared that just before Legolas and Aragorn had slaughtered the troll, it had skewered Frodo with a spear-tipped pole-arm. "Frodo!" Sam cried again and as he rolled his friend onto his back, the Hobbit gasped and opened his eyes.

"It's ok," he said gasping for breath. "I'm not hurt." Haehithien who had been watching the scene nervously sighed in relief.

The others however, looked at him in disbelief and amazement. "You should be dead," Aragorn said in wonder. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf smiled as he looked down at the Hobbit. "I believe that there's more to this outfit than meets the eye." Everyone on the ground looked curiously from Gandalf to Frodo who then spread open his shirt to reveal another beneath. This one made of closely linked silver rings. Mithril. Everyone, especially Gimli stared at Frodo's shirt in awe for Mithril was very valuable.

"We must go while they're on the defense," Gandalf said as Aragorn helped the Hobbit to his feet.

Legolas went over to the pillar where he'd left Haehithien. "She's gone!" he cried and ran around the room looking for her. She couldn't have been captured; none of the Goblins that had reached that far into the room had escaped. Everyone looked around them in fear.

"Fear not, Legolas," Haehithien's voice rang out from high above them. They all looked up, shielding their eyes from the bright light that poured through the window. There, they saw her holding a sword. Suddenly, she raised it high above her head and hurled it…right at Legolas.

"NO!" he cried in horror at her betrayal as he dove out of the deadly blade's path. There was a moment of silent shock at what she had done, followed by a groan. Everyone turned in surprise and watched as a Goblin assassin fell to the floor with a thud. The sword Haehithien had thrown embedded in his chest. Legolas realized then, what had truly happened. He had let his guard down in his worry for her, as they all had, and had not heard the Goblin sneak up behind him. She had just saved his life…all their lives, really. For it was because she was so high up, she saw what they did not. He chided himself for his brief doubt of her loyalty.

"We must go now!" Gandalf said urgently. Legolas went over to stand below the ledge and held out his arms. Haehithien jumped and he caught her and set her gently on her feet. Then, he quickly went to retrieve his arrows from the fallen enemies while she went and pulled the sword from the Goblin's chest. She didn't see a sheath to fit it anywhere, so after a short debate, she left it behind. Legolas joined her at the door and taking her hand, they ran from the room following close behind the others.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing down at her while they ran. He saw her nod and heaved a sigh of relief.

They soon found however, that they hadn't left the room soon enough. Almost immediately, they were surrounded by Goblins. The Goblins however, had inadvertently woken something even more terrible. Soon, the Great Hall of Moria was filled with light like blazing fire. The Goblins had woken the Balrog, a creature the Dwarves had released with their greed when they delved too deep into the earth, a demon of the ancient world. The Balrog roared and the Goblins fled. "RUN!" Gandalf shouted. "To the bridge." With the Goblins gone into hiding, their path was clear. Legolas scooped Haehithien into his arms and ran. Boromir was the first to pass through the doorway that led to the bridge.

When they reached the doorway, Legolas lowered Haehithien quickly to her feet when he saw Boromir start to windmill above a large, deep precipice. He rushed up, wrapped his arm around Boromir's chest from over his shoulder, and pulled him back. "This _isn't_ your day to _die_," he hissed and they ran down the narrow staircase to the right.

Gandalf pulled Aragorn close and sternly, "Lead them on, Aragorn. Swords and weapons are no more use here, and Haehithien's memory of her vision only goes so far, she cannot do it on her own. Hurry, the bridge is near!" Aragorn paused, about to protest, but Gandalf grabbed him by his tunic and forced him away. "Do as I say!"

With Aragorn leading them, they followed the stairs until they reached a point where they broke off again, and a fairly large gap spanned the distance to the other side. Legolas picked up Haehithien, and she clung to his side as he jumped. He lowered her to her feet to stand behind him, and then he turned and beckoned Gandalf. After Gandalf was across, Legolas armed himself with his bow and notched an arrow.

The Goblins were back and arrows were flying. Boromir jumped across next, holding Merry and Pippin under his large, muscular arms. When they were across, he lowered them to the ground, and then turning, caught Sam when Aragorn launched him over the gap. Aragorn turned to grab Gimli but he held his hand up and looked at Aragorn sternly. "Nobody _tosses_ a Dwarf." With that, Gimli took a running jump…and nearly missed. "_Not_ the beard," he cried as he wind milled and Legolas grabbed the long hair on his chin, using it to pull him to safety.

Now, everyone was across, except for Aragorn and Frodo. Aragorn nearly went over the edge as the advance of the Balrog caused a quake and some of the stairs crumbled away. He pulled himself up to the more solid steps and stood. Legolas saw the dismay on his friend's face. The gap was now too wide to jump.

Another quake came, and a large bolder fell from the ceiling, and smashed through the staircase close behind Aragorn and Frodo. The stairs they were standing on started to sway. Aragorn grabbed Frodo's shoulder to steady both of them. As the stairs steadied, Aragorn yelled, "Lean forward!" Leaning as far forward as they dared, the staircase pitched forward, and gathering speed, it smashed into the staircase where the others stood.

Aragorn and Frodo jumped to the other side, and the all ran down to the bridge, their way clear once more. Behind them, the broken section of the staircase fell into the chasm below, which was now filled with fire. As they went, Legolas covered their backs by firing arrows at the Goblins, never missing his mark.

They finally reached the bridge and all ran across, Gandalf coming last, and their hope sprang anew with the thought of the open sky just around the corner up two last flights of stairs. Their hopes were quickly dashed however, when the Balrog suddenly appeared on Gandalf's heels. Gandalf turned quickly when he reached the middle of the bridge, and the other's looked on in fear as they watched him face the giant creature. It was a grotesque creature, with large horns and hind legs like an ox. It was black like ash, yet, beneath the dark color, it burned and smoldered like fire, and it held a long bullwhip, which appeared to be made entirely of flame.

"Go back!" they heard Gandalf yell at the beast and watched as he raised his staff high above his head. "Go back to the shadows." Gandalf shouted again as he brought his other hand in which he held his sword, up and clasped the staff and the sword in both hands.

The Balrog roared loudly at the wizard, but instead of retreating, it advanced once more. "I'm a servant of Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You shall _not_ pass!" Gandalf shouted once more and the others watched in horror when the Balrog was not detoured. A white light was emanating from the crystal on his staff and it began to engulf the wizard as he spoke. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled again, and this time, he brought the staff down to the bridge with both hands. There was a blinding flash, the bridge crumbled beneath the Barlow, and it fell into the blazing chasm below.

Gandalf turned and sighed with relief, but it was too soon. As it fell, the Barlow cracked the whip and wrapped it around the wizard's leg, pulling his feet from under him. Frodo screamed as he watched his friend being pulled over the edge of the bridge. He started to run back across but Aragorn and Boromir held him back. "Run you fools!" Gandalf said as he slipped over the ledge and fell down into the chasm with the Barlow.

"NO!" Frodo screamed and strained against the hold that both Aragorn and Boromir had on him. Boromir took Frodo and pushed him up the last two flights of stairs to the other side of Moria. Aragorn followed last as the Goblins reappeared and began shooting at him. He ducked as he rounded the corner and started up the steps.

All were grief stricken at the loss of Gandalf when they reached the outside. Frodo wandered off alone, Sam sat by himself, Boromir grabbed Gimli to prevent him from returning to Moria, Merry and Pippin fell to the ground and cried with each other for comfort, while Legolas and Haehithien stood with Nieninque, his stallion, who had come to meet them.

Legolas spoke to the horse in Elvish, "A're lye wanwa naa-ra Mellon. Gandalf's lanta e'a dae." Which, translated into Man's common tongue, meant, 'Today we lost a great friend. Gandalf's fallen into shadow,' and even Nienique felt sorrow at the loss of the wizard.

Aragorn hid his feelings well though. "Legolas," he called and he turned to see his friend walking around the group. "Get them up." Legolas turned to gather everyone together, he knew they could not linger, they were out of Moria, but they weren't safe yet. He knew Gandalf had passed on full leadership to Aragorn, even though it was Haehithien, who was their real guide. He understood Aragorn's wishes entirely.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake," Boromir cried in anguish. Sure, the old wizard had irritated him to no end by watching him like a hawk in Rivendell, but he never wished for him to die. He suddenly heard the replay of the council meeting in his mind. 'One will meet his death before reaching the Black Gates.' He was relieved that he was not the one the girl had spoken of.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orc," Aragorn said as he rearranged his weaponry. "If we're lucky, that is all that will be pursuing us. We must reach the woods on Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Get them up. On your feet Sam," he said as he pulled Sam to his feet. "Frodo," he called looking around. "Frodo!" he yelled louder when he saw the Hobbit walking away. Frodo stopped and returned to the others, tears trickling down his cheeks as Legolas helped Haehithien mount Nienique, and then they continued on to Lothlorien.

When they reached the outskirts of Lothlorien, they were met by a band of Elven archers standing guard at the boarder. Their leader, Haldir, led them to Caras Galadhon, where Lady Galadriel was waiting. As they passed through Lothlorien, they beheld the beauty of the mallorn, trees that towered above them with a canopy of gold. It was in these trees that the Lothlorien Elves had built their homes.

As they entered Caras Galadhon, home of Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn, the Hobbits and Gimli could not believe the beauty of the Lady of the wood. Aragorn and Legolas bowed while Boromir and Haehithien stood reverently to the side.

Celeborn was the first to speak. "Where is Gandalf? We have heard that he was leading you. I must speak with him on a matter of urgency." No one answered in reply. Galadriel looked over at Aragorn as he gazed up at her, but still, he said nothing.

"He didn't cross the borders of Lothlorien," Galadriel said softly. Haldir confirmed her statement with a nod. "He's fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas said solemnly. "A Balrog of Morgoth."

Looking at their faces, she knew this was true. "Your quest stand upon the edge of a knife, stray even a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Go now and rest, you are safe here, our borders secure.

Later that evening, when the group was alone, Aragorn saw Boromir was nervous and did not take comfort in their safety. They sat and spoke in hushed tones as Boromir told him that Galadriel had spoken to him in his mind that he could not rid himself of what she told him, and he couldn't rest.

Legolas watched them from afar then turned and went to the stream to gather water for the night, so that he and Haehithien could ease their hot, tired bodies in its coolness. He looked up at the mellryn when he heard a song filled with sorrow. "A lament to Gandalf," he said softly.

"What are they saying?" the Hobbits asked curiously.

"I don't have the heart to tell you," Legolas said as he gazed over at them. "The grief is still to near for me." With that, he turned and left them to return to Haehithien. He lay down next to her, and laid his head upon her lap as tears trickled down his cheeks. He couldn't bring himself to believe that his old friend was one of the four that she had spoken of at the council meeting in Rivendell. He closed his eyes and she stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him as he listened to the lament while he cried.

A Olórin i yáresse

Mentaner i Númeherui

Tírien i Rómenóri

Maiaron i Oiosaila

Manan elye etevanne

Nórie i melanelye?

Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren

Ú-reniathach i amar galen

I reniad lín ne mór nuithannen

In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen

I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen

Caled veleg, ethuiannen

Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren

Ú-reniathach i amar galen

I reniad lín ne mór nuithannen

In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen

I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen

Caled veleg, ethuiannen

As Legolas lay there, he couldn't help but wonder, who the other three would be, and if he would be one of them.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

While they were in Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel summoned Legolas to speak with him privately. Legolas went to see her after asking Aragorn to watch over Haehithien; he still didn't trust Boromir where she was concerned. When he met her, Legolas and Galadriel walked through the woods a while before either of them spoke. "I came to see you at your call, my Lady. What is it you wish of me?" Legolas asked finally.

"Please tell me about your female companion. We were under the impression that there would be only nine leaving Rivendell, with her, there were ten," Galadriel said.

"I would tell you if I could, my Lady," he said. "However, at this time, all I can tell you is that I found her unconscious in the Gladden Fields when I crossed on my way to Rivendell for the council meeting. She's become friends with Arwen, who has come to call her Elena after her friend here."

"Did she not have a name of her own?" Galadriel asked. "Where did she come from, and _what_ is she doing on the quest?"

"I'm sure she has a name of her own," Legolas answered. "It's just that she doesn't remember it. In fact, she doesn't remember anything about her life before I found her."

"Humph!" Galadriel said snidely. "She could be lying. She _could_ be a spy, and you _brought_ her _with _you!"

Legolas backed up putting his hands up defensively. "No, my Lady, I didn't. Arwen and I have both spoken with her. She has no evil within her," he said.

"And just _how_ do you know that?" Galadriel asked, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Because," said Legolas quietly, as he thought back to Moria. "She saved my life. All our lives really, while we were in Moria. It was after that, while we were crossing the bridge heading here, that Gandalf fell." He paused, not knowing how Galadriel would take this news.

Lady Galadriel backed down slowly. "Is there anything else?" she asked dangerously.

Legolas knew he had to tell her everything, though he didn't know what her reaction would be. "Yes, my Lady," he began, and then swallowed dryly. "She knew about the quest…" he paused and saw her dangerous look return. "It wasn't just that it was going to happen, but who would be going, as well as what would happen to them. We thought she was a spy as well, and then, we thought she was a seer," he finished quickly.

"But," Galadriel debated. "Seers are known to be Elves, she is mortal."

"I know," Legolas said. "But, Gandalf thought she had been sent by Ilúvatar, to guide us. So far, it seems that way."

"Gandalf thought this?" Galadriel asked in astonishment.

Legolas nodded. "There's more. Lord Elrond blocked the events she knew of from her memory, yet she gets troubled when we've strayed from the path and warns us to go another way."

"Are you sure that what she does?" Galadriel asked suspiciously.

"She steered us clear of the Gap of Rohan, our original route, while Saruman was watching it," Legolas said, trying to make his point.

"_Did_ she?" Galadriel asked curiously.

"Yes," he said. "In truth, when we were camped before heading for the pass, a flock of Crebain flew over us. I didn't sense their approach first…she did," he finished the end of his statement dreamily.

Galadriel arched her eyebrow at him. "Are you _sure_ that's all?" I sense there's something you're not telling me…" she said in an interrogative voice.

Legolas gulped. "To be honest with you, my Lady, there is something else, but at this moment," he paused and sighed. "I fear the wrath of my father if I were to make it known at this time."

"So it's something you _don't_ wish him to know?" Galadriel asked curiously, her voice suddenly dripping with innocence. She looked up and Legolas nodded. "There's one thing at least, which you can trust to me," she said, and Legolas looked at her curiously. "If you don't wish him to know, and you tell me, I _will_ keep your secret."

They walked for a while in silence as he contemplated what she had said, all the while she watched him carefully. Finally, he sighed and said quietly, "I know she's mortal, my Lady, and I know my father will be angry if he found out I'm not being faithful to Eletharanna. I trust that you'll keep this secret, at least until I can speak with him myself." At this, she quirked an eyebrow at him curiously, but nodded.

"The truth is, my Lady, I've fallen in love with her. Arwen brought to my attention that it's possible Ilúvatar sent her here for another purpose than just helping us on our quest. That maybe, he didn't intend for me to be joined to Eletharanna," he finished quietly.

Galadriel thought over everything Legolas had told her and said, "That's true, it is a possibility." She spoke the truth, for since they had left her presence the night before, she had been watching Legolas and the girl, and all sadness he felt at the loss of Gandalf aside, she had never seen him so happy. He'd bore the burden of purity his entire life because of his father's desire for powerful blood ties.

"I see how my granddaughter saw it," she said with a smile, and he looked at her in surprise. "I've seen you often, Legolas, and I've never seen you with such joy in your heart as you have this time. I'll keep your secret as you've requested, but I warn you," she said cautiously. "You must decide when the time comes. That is all," and with that, she gave him leave to depart.

They stayed in Lothlorien several days, mainly so that the Hobbit and Haehithien could rest. Tonight was their last night among the Lothlorien Elves; Aragorn had told them earlier that he wished to leave early in the morning. Legolas was thinking about Galadriel's statement as he headed back to camp where Haehithien was waiting for him. He must decide? Did she mean that he must decide between Eletharanna and Haehithien? If that was it than the choice was already made. He chose Haehithien. On the other hand, did she mean between leaving Haehithien behind and going to Valinor or remaining in Middle Earth with her as a mortal man? If the second possibility was what she meant than that made the decision harder, he thought as he walked through the trees.

Legolas also found himself thinking of Haehithien, he'd already broken his word to his father, and although he hadn't forced himself on her, he'd already given her his heart and body. She wasn't only beautiful, but kind and friendly, too. He realized then that it was her kindness and the sense of delicacy that surrounded her that drew him to her, made him want to protect her at all costs.

When he realized this, he found it made it even harder to let her go and return to Valinor with his people, and the choice to sty grew stronger in his heart. Yet, something pulled at him, Gandalf's fall had been the first time he'd ever witnessed death so close to him, and it scared him.

Legolas didn't return to camp immediately after leaving Galadriel. Instead, he walked through the woods of Lothlorien, trying to escape his feelings of grief and indecision. He was haunted by something Gandalf had mentioned in Moria before the Goblins first attacked, but never fully explained. Something he said was concerning Haehithien. As he walked through the trees, he wondered what it could have been. He hoped that by some miraculous act of Ilúvatar, Gandalf survived, and wouldn't be among the four Haehithien had spoken of.

It was late by the time Legolas returned to camp. The Hobbits were asleep, Boromir had gone for a walk, and Legolas found that Gimli had gone to speak with Galadriel. Aragorn was sitting on a log in front of the fire, his face half in shadow. "How is Haehithien?" Legolas asked as he approached the fire.

"She's sleeping," Aragorn answered. "Travel has been hard on her." He glanced up at a hollow in one of the near by mellryn that's entrance was covered by a golden drape.

Legolas followed his gaze and nodded. "Thank you, my friend," he said, and Aragorn jumped when he put his hand on his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts of Arwen. Aragorn nodded as he gazed into the fire, his thoughts returning to Arwen, and he began to sing the Lay of Lúthien under his breath while Legolas walked up to the hollow, pulled back the drape and entered.

As he entered the hollow, Legolas' gaze fell on Haehithien and desire swelled within him. Someone must have given her something to sleep in and a place to change because she was clothed in an extremely short, alluring, light, shimmering, ivory dress. Though the dress didn't appear too heavily made, she must have been quite warm, for she had fallen asleep on top of the blankets.

She stretched and sighed in her sleep as he watched her. His heart started to race, and he began to sweat. He was finding it hard to control himself now that they were alone again. After her stretch, she lay in a very provocative position. By Ilúvatar, he thought as he inhaled sharply, and found that he was fighting to keep himself from touching and waking her. Quietly, he removed his boots, and though he knew it would be agony, he lay with her on the bed.

In the early morning hours, while it was still dark, Haehithien rolled over and wrapped her arms around him as she continued to sleep. Legolas was taken by surprise, but enjoyed the contact. She jerked her arm and whimpered in her sleep as he looked down and took her in his arms, and was surprised to find he was drifting off to sleep himself.

In his sleep, Legolas was granted a vision by Ilúvatar. Something was wrong; a white ship was docking at the Grey Havens. Once a ship left for Valinor, it didn't return. Looking closer, he saw that an Elf maiden with dark hair was aboard. It was Eletharanna he realized and jerked awake. Eletharanna's coming here, he thought in a panic. When he came to his sense and realized where he was, he saw the sky was beginning to brighten through the drape over the hollow's entryway. He turned and saw Haehithien sitting in the corner watching him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't sleep anymore, and I didn't want to disturb you." He couldn't take his eyes from her. She had changed from her nightdress into something more suitable for traveling. She had her flame red hair braided, and tied back with a leather band, and she was now wearing another leather tunic and breeches outfit that was black and dark green, which he'd borrowed from Arwen.

"It's alright," he said quietly and smiled. "You didn't." She stood and went to him when she saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes as it usually did when he looked at her. "I had a dream," he whispered when she looked at him curiously. "Well, my people don't dream actually, we are given visions from Ilúvatar. I didn't like what I saw," he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Will you tell me?" she asked, and when she saw his face cloud, she said quickly, "You don't have to."

"No," he said firmly. "You need to know," he trailed off and swallowed hard before continuing. "Eletharanna is coming," he finished in a hollow tone, and Haehithien looked at him with a hurt expression. He didn't know why Eletharanna would be coming here, unless she had seen that the quest would end soon, and was here to take him to Valinor. He looked at Haehithien, and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He lifted his hands up to cradle her face and looked into her eyes. "I don't know why she's here, but I'll _not_ allow her to separate us," he said in earnest. She looked at him, daring to hope. "Haehithien, there was a time when I thought I could give you up, now I realize that I'm well beyond that point. I fear that now, I _cannot_ let you go, not now. Not when I've had a taste of your kindness, beauty and love, I couldn't stand to live without you." He rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears, and then he bent his head, kissing her gently. When he pulled back, he whispered, "The time to decide draws near."

She looked at him in confusion. "Decide?" she asked, searching his eyes. "Decide what?"

He turned then, and rose to his feet. Walking to the entryway, he pulled the drape back slightly and looked out over the river. "Decide my fate," he said simply, then let the drape fall back into place, and went to put on his boots. Haehithien got up from the bed and crossed to the entryway to head outside. "Where are you going?" Legolas asked curiously, wondering if he upset her further.

She paused, and turning to him, she said, "Aragorn came while you were sleeping. He had a message for me; Haldir was sent to take me to see Lady Galadriel. He's waiting outside now, I'll return soon." With that, she turned and exited the hollow.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

Legolas hurried to follow her, and spoke with Haldir before they left. "Haldir, please tell Lady Galadriel that I'm requesting another audience with her. I await Haehithien's return for her reply," Legolas said.

Haldir looked puzzled at this. "I was told to fetch Elena, the woman who was traveling with you," he said.

"That's me," Haehithien said. "Lady Arwen calls me Elena, to the others, I am called Haehithien." Haldir nodded and bowed, and then turning, he, and Haehithien departed.

Galadriel walked in the woods with the girl as she had done the day before with Legolas. She was kind to her, but critical. She _needed_ to find out the truth about her before she allowed the girl to depart with them, and time was running out. "Legolas speaks very highly of you, my dear."

"He's been very kind to me, my Lady," Haehithien answered honestly, and there was conviction in her voice.

Galadriel nodded. "Legolas has a kind soul, and gentle spirit," she said with a smile. "I have always thought it was a shame that he chose to come to Middle Earth rather than remain in Valinor with the Valar although I know why he chose to do so. Don't get me wrong," she said when the girl looked at her strangely. "Legolas' a magnificent warrior, following in the footsteps and true nature of the Elven warriors with his skills. However, his soul doesn't belong to that life. Tell me," she said with a sigh, as she paused and turned to face the girl. "What are your feelings toward him?" She thought that _maybe_ if their feelings were the same, they might be strong enough to over power the orders the girl had received, if she was a spy.

Haehithien was taken aback. She was not used to people being so direct. Galadriel reminded her of Lord Elrond. She was sure they shared some kind of bond; she just couldn't recall what it was. "Well," she said, and paused shyly. "I love him, my Lady."

Galadriel sensed there was something more, that there was something troubling the girl. "But?" she inquired. Maybe this was it, she thought. Maybe she was about to hear the truth.

Haehithien sighed heavily. "But I had a dream last night, and it troubles me," she said.

Galadriel nodded slowly. This is it, she thought. "Go on," she encouraged the girl as she listened intently.

"It just," Haehithien started then sighed heavily. "It's just that I don't remember my life before Legolas found me. I'm sure he told you that when you talked yesterday." Galadriel nodded, but remained silent, while she waited for the girl to continue. "I feel that my dream may hold a memory. I'm frightened of what it I could remember; my dream was filled with anxiety and sadness. In Legolas, I've found joy, and I don't want to loose it," she finished quietly.

Galadriel nodded. I have her, she thought. "There is a way to find out for certain, and I'm sure Legolas would want you to discover what your past held. I'm sure he will be there for you if you need him," she said. Haehithien didn't realize it, but Galadriel had an ulterior motive for wanting to help her. She still wasn't convinced that the girl wasn't a spy, or that her love for Legolas was true, and she needed to find out what the girl's real intentions were.

"What way is that, my Lady?" Haehithien asked nervously, and fear started to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Come with me, and I'll show you," Galadriel said, and though Haehithien hesitated slightly, she followed. They went deep into the woods and came to a clearing that held a fountain on one side and a large stone basin on a raised pedestal in the center. "I have been gifted by Ilúvatar," Galadriel said softly. "I can see the past, present, or future of any one that looks into my mirror. If you so desire, I can show you what lies in your past. Do you wish to look?"

Back at the camp, everyone was nearly ready to leave. Legolas paced nervously. Haehithien had been gone a long time, and he was beginning to worry about her. He was fidgeting when Aragorn came by. Aragorn stopped and looked at him. He sighed, and putting down the supplies he was carrying, sat down. "I know there's something bothering you, Legolas. What is it? Maybe I can help," he said as he watched his friend sit down, stand up and pace, then sit down again, only to repeat the cycle. "Come on, Mar, you can tell me…we're like brothers, my friend."

Legolas looked around, and finding that everyone was still busy getting ready to leave, he sighed and sat next to Aragorn. "I'm worried about Haehithien," he said flatly, in a hushed tone. "She's been gone a long time."

Aragorn nodded, and then smiled as he put his arm around Legolas' shoulder. "That she has, my friend, but have no fear. We'll not leave her behind," he said with a chuckle. Then, said more seriously, "Besides, nothing can happen to her here. These woods are well protected."

"It's not the location which disturbs me," Legolas said, and gazed off into the distance after Aragorn had removed his arm from around his shoulder. Aragorn looked at him quizzically. Legolas sighed heavily, then looked at Aragorn and said, "I think Lady Galadriel believes her to be a spy, just as we did in Rivendell."

"What reason would she have to think that?" Aragorn asked incredulously.

"She questioned me about her yesterday. I think she was rather upset that I was unable to answer her questions about Haehithien's past. I believe that's why she summoned her," Legolas answered.

Aragorn jumped up. "We have to go,_now_!" he yelled, and everyone looked up in surprise. "Not you," he said, and the continued to pack for the journey. "Mar! Come, I know where she is. We _must_ hurry!" Aragorn and Legolas took off running, while the others paused and watched as the pair quickly disappeared into the trees before they continued their tasks once more.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked as they ran through the forest in an area he'd never visited before.

"Galadriel's mirror!" Aragorn yelled over his shoulder, not slowing his pace in the slightest.

"Where?" Legolas asked in confusion, as he followed close on Aragorn's heels.

"Lady Galadriel plans to show Haehithien what lies in her past. The knowledge could be too much for her, and if she's not ready to see it, it may cause her to lose her mind. I believe as Gandalf did, she will learn it on her own. When it's time, Ilúvatar will show her," Aragorn said urgently, and in a burst of speed he received through his fear, Legolas passed Aragorn in their trek through the forest.

Three minutes later, Legolas and Aragorn burst through the woods, and into a clearing, Legolas had never been in before. As he emerged, Legolas found they were just in time to see Haehithien step up to the mirror. "STOP!" Legolas yelled, and she turned in surprise. "Haehithien," he said and reached his hand out to her. "Don't do it. It's a trap."

"Listen to him, my Lady," Aragorn panted, trying to catch his breath. "Don't do it. I know you desire to know your past, but this is _not_ the way."

"How _dare_ you!" Galadriel said venomously. "Get _out_!"

Legolas and Aragorn ignored her. "Haehithien," Legolas said as he slowly walked toward her, his hand still extended to her. "_Please_, don't do it; not this way," he pleaded. "Aragorn has told me about the mirror. If you aren't ready to see what it shows you, you could be harmed. Please, _don't_ do this."

Haehithien looked from them to Galadriel and back. Then slowly, she stepped away from the mirror. Aragorn and Legolas sighed in relief. "_No!" _ Galadriel shrieked as Legolas took Haehithien's hand and lead her away. "She can't leave, I won't allow it. She's a _spy_!"

"I assure you, my Lady, she is _not_!" Aragorn said. "We'll delay our departure long enough for you to contact Lord Elrond in Rivendell. He believes as we do, that the Lady was sent to help us, and is not a spy. You know as well as I, the apparent dangers of using the mirror," he said and turned.

Neither noticed that Legolas and Haehithien had stopped short when Haehithien was called a spy. Haehithien looked up and saw the anger she had only seen once, on Caradhras when he had found Boromir had tried to hurt her. Still, the look frightened her. "Come on," she said softly, trying to lead him forward, but he didn't move. "Let's just go."

"Haehithien," he whispered. "Go with Aragorn, he will take you back to camp. I must have a _word_ with Lady Galadriel." She looked at him uncertainly, but he released her hand, and turning, walked purposefully past Aragorn, closing the distance between Galadriel and himself quickly.

Aragorn had seen the look on Legolas' face as the Elf walked by him, and hurried to Haehithien, taking her hand, he whispered, "Come, my Lady," as he lead her quickly from the glade.

Once they were gone, Legolas rounded on Galadriel. "How _could _you?" he yelled. "Do you _honestly _think that we'd not have taken the necessary precautions to ensure that she wasn't a spy of either Saruman or Sauron, who we know have now joined forces in searching for the ring?"

Galadriel took the defensive. "So I was wrong, so _what_?" she sneered. "Why should _I_ have to contact Rivendell, when Lord Elrond didn't notify us that she'd be with you? How dare _you_ speak to me like this in _my_ domain!"

"This may be your domain, my _Lady_, but I am _not_ a commoner in _mine_!" Legolas said sharply. "I was going to speak with you on another matter, but I can figure it out _myself_." Then, he turned on his heel and walked off, not waited for a response.

Later that day, Galadriel finally caved after coaxing from Celeborn, and contacted Elrond in Rivendell. Elrond was grieved to hear of the loss of his wizard friend. He explained to Galadriel that he hadn't contacted her about the girl because Gandalf had assured him that he would explain the situation when they arrived in Lothlorien. He also assured her that the girl wasn't a spy, and told her of the precautions they had taken. Under this assurance, Galadriel later apologized to Haehithien, Legolas, and Aragorn, saying that she would be allowed to leave with them the next day.

Legolas and Haehithien thanked Galadriel, and neither held a grudge toward the Lady of Lothlorien. The two lovers then turned and departed to help the others finish packing the supplies that they wouldn't need over the course of their one night extended stay in the Elven haven. When they were alone, Aragorn bowed to Galadriel and said, "I'm sorry that things weren't handled in a manner that suited your position, my Lady. My heart sings to know that you now understand her importance to us. Legolas' told me that she was aware that the Gap of Rohan was being watched before anyone, including himself. Then, there was the fact that she _did_ save his life, all our lives, in Moria."

Galadriel smiled and nodded. "Aragorn, all is forgiven and forgotten. Go now, and rest, for you and the others still have far to go. I'm sorry that all I can give you is one more night's rest in this haven that is my home. Tomorrow, your path and your guide are yours to take. You must go before the sun is high or you will not make it. Even the girl knows this to be true," Galadriel said, and bid him goodnight.

The next morning as Aragorn passed through the now clean camp, Legolas was speaking to his horse, Nieninque. "My friend, you have been good to us, it is time for you to return home now. Lady Galadriel has been kind enough to provide us with boats. Even you would find it difficult to cross the country that we are now heading to. Be glad, and enjoy your break," with that, he patted the horse's neck and sent him on his way home.

Over the next few days, they found without a doubt, that they had been right about Haehithien's purpose. They saw all unfold as she had told them in Rivendell that it would. A band of Orc attacked them near Emyn Muil. It was there that Boromir met his death, Sam and Frodo left the company of the others to finish the quest alone, and Merry and Pippin were captured. Legolas then found cause to pause in his grief at all that had happened, and realized with renewed hope that it meant Gandalf was alive somewhere.

After the Orc attack, Legolas and Haehithien didn't have much time alone together because Aragorn was determined to rescue Merry and Pippin. He turned the remnants of the group from their road and backtracked to Rohan.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

As they crossed the plains of Rohan, Éomer, the head guardsman of Edoras, and his company met them. "Halt!" Éomer called when he saw them, and his mounted guards surrounded the small group. "Tell me, what business do a woman, a man, an Elf and a Dwarf have in Rohan?"

"We are hunting a band of Orc that have taken two of our companions," Aragorn said, while he tried to catch his breath. "We've followed them from Emyn Muil."

"We came across a band of Orc last night, all were slaughtered," Éomer answered.

"What about the Hobbits," Gimli asked urgently. "Did you see any Hobbits with them?"

"They are small," Aragorn said. "They would seem like children to you."

"I'm sorry," Éomer said sadly. "We left none among them alive." Could Haehithien have been wrong, Legolas thought, but remained silent. "Haelif, Saeado," he called and a bay stallion and white mare trotted forward. Éomer pointed to the bay, and said, "This is Haelif, and she is Saeado. I hope that they will carry you to a brighter future than that of their former masters." With that, Éomer turned and his army followed close behind as they continued across the plain toward Edoras, the chief city of Rohan.

Aragorn and the others camped at the edge of Fangorn, using firewood they'd gathered near Rohan, so they wouldn't disturb the trees or upset the forest that Legolas sensed was watching and listening to them, after finding the carcasses of the Orc that Éomer had told them of. Haehithien fell asleep quickly from the exhaustion of the past four days without rest. Gimli took first watch while Aragorn lay down to sleep. Legolas however, was wide-awake now, since being back in a forest, though he too, lay down, next to Haehithien.

The next morning while Haehithien slept, Gandalf appeared, clothed in long, white remnants. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn thought Saruman had come for them himself after Gimli told them he thought he'd seen the evil wizard during the night while on watch.

They realized they were attacking a friend only when their blows of self-defense were blocked and there was no retaliation. Legolas couldn't believe that he'd forgotten the tales of the Istar. If one turned from the path he was given, he lost his place in the order, and then another would take his place.

Gandalf joined them at their camp while Haehithien slept. "Do not worry about Merry and Pippin," he said calmly. "They passed this way and are now being looked after. They will be fine. You should be more concerned about her," Gandalf said, and nodded toward Haehithien. Aragorn nodded, and realized that she hadn't slept so much since she was unconscious in Rivendell. Discovering that his break neck pace wasn't helping her, he decided to camp another night.

"Legolas," Gandalf said, and drew his friend's attention from Haehithien. "I need to speak with you, please come with me."

Legolas nodded. "Aragorn," he said and Aragorn looked up curiously. "I'm going for a walk with Gandalf, let Haehithien know if she wakes up." Aragorn nodded and watched as Gandalf and Legolas walked into Fangorn.

They walked on in silence until they came to a small clearing with a fallen log in the center. "I wished to speak to you about Haehithien," Gandalf said solemnly as he walked over and sat down on the log.

"What about her?" Legolas asked curiously, as he leaned against the log next to Gandalf, with his feet out in front of him, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Legolas," Gandalf said quietly. "You know what happened to me when I was battling the Balrog? After the battle, Manwë bore me back to find you. Before he did however, Ilúvatar summoned me. It was he who promoted me in the order of the Istar. While he was speaking with me, he answered some of my questions about the Lady. He gave me the knowledge that she seeks. Sadly my friend, it is not good."

Sadness and pity balled, and formed a knot in the pit of Legolas' stomach. "Will you tell her?" he asked quietly. "Is she ready to know?"

Gandalf shook his head. "It isn't Haehithien who must know," the wizard answered, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "It's you."

"Me?" Legolas asked, and Gandalf saw that he was clearly puzzled. "Why me?"

"That's a complicated question to answer," Gandalf said with a sigh. "To put it simply," he sighed again, and looked at his friend sadly. "We don't exist in her world."

"What do you _mean_ we don't exist?" Legolas asked, more confused than ever. "I can see and touch her, feel her warmth."

This was going to be harder than Gandalf thought. He rose and paced a moment, then paused and shook his head with a sigh. "Legolas, what you see now are her memories. Memories from a book she's read. We are characters from that book. You see her, feel her, and love her, because she _wants_ you to. We are also characters in what is called a _movie._ As I understand it, a movie is like a dream or vision which one can see while awake. These visions tell a story. Yet, there is something different."

Legolas looked hurt and confused. Swallowing dryly he asked, "What's different?"

"Right now, we only exist in her mind," Gandalf said. "Yet we _are_ real, for we exist in a place that she wishes, but doesn't know exists. Some time ago, at least in her world's time, Ilúvatar wished the story of our world to be shared with hers, in this way, it was hoped that what happened in Middle Earth wouldn't happen elsewhere. He sent for a scribe, and a man named Tolkien was brought to Middle Earth. I, or rather the real Gandalf was sent to speak with him to tell him the tale of the ring, yet, he was told Tolkien could not use our real names or the places of Middle Earth. They must be changed, for the people of his world were not to know of us."

"Then why share the story with them?" Legolas asked.

"I suppose Ilúvatar felt the story needed to be told to them," Gandalf said quietly. "Through the real Gandalf, Tolkien learned he was to write it as a history so that even though the people of his world wouldn't know we truly existed, we would be viewed as an ancient culture of their world. Tolkien invented names and places for everything in the tale as he wrote it, yet when he went back to his own world to share it, something went wrong. Even though he wrote it as a history, the tale was so grand that everyone in his world passed it off as what they called 'fantasy' or a made up story."

"Some how," Legolas said quietly. "That doesn't surprise me. But, you said this man made up names for us in his tale," he paused and saw Gandalf nod. "How then, if I assume correctly that Legolas is my _real_ name, does she know it?"

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. "That I do not know for sure, though I expect that when she read the man's tale, then saw this _movie_, she fell in love with you, not the version of you he portrayed in the tale. I believe she saw through the tale to the real you, beyond his description of your physical appearance and the beauty known to be of the Elven people, she saw your kindness and your gentle soul. I believe it joined her to you, the real Legolas."

Legolas swallowed hard. "Gandalf, what you say, it so hard to believe. You saw this man was really in Middle Earth."

"Yes," the wizard said. "That is true."

"Then," Legolas started, then swallowed dryly. "Were you the only one who met with him?"

"No," he answered. "I was not. We all did, except Boromir, that is."

"How can this be?" Legolas asked. "I don't remember meeting him."

"Well," Gandalf said. "You didn't."

"If I didn't meet him," Legolas said, then paused. "How did he know of me?" Legolas asked, puzzled by all this information. It seemed so impossible that part of him couldn't believe it, and yet, another part of him knew that Gandalf spoke the truth. Still, something didn't add up.

"You were unable to meet with him because of your father," Gandalf answered. "Ilúvatar sent for someone to take your place. His name was Orlando Bloom, it just so happens that after a time, the man's tale was named 'the story of the century' and they made a movie from his book, this of course was after he passed from the circles of his world. Orlando is the one who portrayed you in the movie. It was in this way that you became linked to this man as well."

"Alright, now I'm confused," said Legolas. "You say that this man, Tolkien was it," he asked, and Gandalf nodded. "You say that Tolkien had passed from his world when they made this _movie_." Gandalf nodded once more. "Am I correct in assuming that this Orlando is a mortal?"

"Yes," Gandalf said. "That's correct."

"Then how is it that he could meet this _Tolkien_ if the man had already passed from their world?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Well," Gandalf said. "I asked Ilúvatar the very same thing when I didn't understand it myself. It seems that there is quite a difference in time between our worlds. Tolkien had not been away from Middle Earth three thousand of our years, and upon his return, we learned that the book he had written was in its third 'printing'. He had come back to thank us for the tale and to inform us that the people of his world didn't believe it to be true. After he left, we saw him twice more. After he left the fourth time, we never saw him again and figured that he'd passed on. Yet, you asked how he knew of you. As I said, there is quite a difference in time between our worlds, and this still confuses me as well, so I will explain it as best as I can," the wizard said, and Legolas nodded. "The way I understand it, the difference in time is so great, that when Tolkien was in Middle Earth in the process of writing the tale, it was already finished in his world, and they were in the process of creating the movie, and it was during the creation of the movie, that Orlando was brought to Middle Earth since you couldn't be in Rivendell when Tolkien was there. In essence, he became you as well. I myself still don't understand the time difference. It's one of Ilúvatar's many mysteries."

"Gandalf, that still doesn't explain why she is here, in this dream, if that's what it is, _or_ the fact that she has no memory of her life," Legolas said matter-of-factly.

"No," the wizard said quietly. "It does not. Apparently, the young woman has suffered a great tragedy in her life. She's currently in a place of healing for her mind. I've discovered that when she lost consciousness here, she's awake in her own world, which is a good thing."

"How is that good?" Legolas asked in bewilderment.

"You see," Gandalf answered. "The longer she is conscious here, the longer she is unconscious in her world, the weaker she becomes."

"So," Legolas said, and paused in thought for a moment. "She knew what would happen to us because it was in this book she read as well as this _movie_ she saw." Gandalf nodded. "Do you know what this tragedy she suffered was?" Legolas asked quietly.

Gandalf nodded. "Sadly, my friend," he said. "I do. She had a mate and young child in her world, and lost them both in an accident."

Legolas sunk to the ground in shock, putting his head in his hands. "Oh, no!" he cried, as anguish filled his heart. "She doesn't know? Doesn't remember anything?"

Gandalf shook his head when Legolas looked up. "That she doesn't, my friend. Apparently, she doesn't remember her name in her world either, and though she has been called by it many times, she has chosen the name you gave her."

"Well," Legolas asked curiously. "What _is _her name?"

"In her world, she is called Teresa Thompson," Gandalf answered.

Legolas chuckled softly under his breath. "I believe I would choose the name I gave her as well, if I were her," he said, and smiled.

"Nonetheless," Gandalf said. "She doesn't remember her family or friends. In fact, the only thing she _does_ remember is Orlando Bloom," the wizard said sadly. "Her healer wishes to send her from where she is in her world to be with him, for the healer feels it wouldn't be good for her to remember the tragedy suddenly, which could happen if she stays with her family."

"So why doesn't this healer send her there?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Well, there are two reasons," Gandalf said. "First, Orlando works in _movies_ for his living, just as many men in Middle Earth work to support themselves. His work however offers very little time to himself. He may not have time to help her, but I believe you can help her there."

"Help her?" Legolas asked looking up at the wizard as he walked back to the log and sat down once more. "Gandalf, you know I would, but with everything you've said, it seems impossible, how can I help her. You also said there were two reasons, what is the second?"

"You _can _help her, my friend. You can help her because you are also linked to Orlando. However, you must understand that the second reason her healer cannot send her is us as we are now," Gandalf said quietly. "We, or more directly, you, are what is keeping her here. If she is here too often, the healer will not release her from his care."

"Me?" Legolas asked. "How am I keeping her here?"

"She did not lie to you in Rivendell," Gandalf said quietly. "She has found solace in your company. That, my friend, is what keeps her here. She doesn't _want _to remember."

"I can't say that I blame her," Legolas said softly. "I wouldn't want to remember either."

"I believe you can help her though," Gandalf said. "Nonetheless, I don't believe you will want to."

"What can I do?" Legolas asked. "I'll do anything to help her. I _love_ her."

"Ah, yes," Gandalf said. "But I don't think you'll want to if it means letting her go."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Legolas went still, and remained silent for a long time. Let her _go_, he thought in desperation. How can I do that? I love her! Finally, Legolas stood. "You may be right, Gandalf. I don't know if I can do that," he whispered.

"But you _must_!" Gandalf said urgently.

"Why!" Legolas yelled. "Why should I give up the one person I truly love?"

"Because if you don't Legolas, you _are_ a _fool_!" Gandalf said. "And you'll be a lonely one, for if you don't let her go now, you _will_ loose her. If she dies in her world, her dream will end, and you and everything you see will cease to exist. Remember, we are a dream of hers, in her dream, we _aren't_ real."

"She'll die?" Legolas cried in horror, and swallowed hard, knowing he had to release her when he saw Gandalf nod sadly.

"You see, the only way to save her is to let her go," the wizard said softly. "You are the only one who can."

"I-I don't understand," Legolas said quietly. "How can I be the only one who can save her?"

"You are the only one who can release her because she has found a connection with you," Gandalf said quietly. Legolas inhaled sharply. That night, he thought. "I know what you're thinking," Gandalf said. "I assure you, the connection she found and forged with you was _not_ that night in the cave. No, she forged this bond with you, the real you, by reading the book Tolkien wrote."

"But that doesn't make sense," Legolas said in confusion. "There must have been many men and women who read that book. Why do they not hold a bond with me and the others here?"

"Because, in reading of you," Gandalf said. "Haehithien, as you call her, truly fell in love with you. She fell in love with every part of you. She saw you not only as a warrior, but also as a gentle, caring soul. It was your pure soul, and caring nature that attracted her to you. It was this attraction that allowed her to see past the physical beauty that was gifted to the Elven people," he said truthfully. "You are not blind, even when things are not as clear as they could be, Legolas, you see the underlying questions. To answer your question, the reason others do not have the same bond, especially with you, is because they cannot see past your physical appeal."

Legolas smiled slightly. "I _knew_ there was something I liked about her that I couldn't put my finger on," he said softly. "I know now that I must do as you ask, and let her go. I still have one question though."

"What is it that you wish to know?" Gandalf inquired.

"If I release her," Legolas asked and swallowed dryly, fearing Gandalf's answer. "Will I _ever_ see her again?"

"Actually," Gandalf said. "There is a possibility, _if_ you do as I say. Your connection won't be severed when she awakens. You will still be able to talk to her; she will be able to hear you as though you are right next to her. I believe that Orlando will also be able to hear you, though you must choose your time for speaking with either of them carefully, for no one else will be able to hear you, and speaking to them when it is not safe could cause more problems if either answers you at the wrong moment," Gandalf said seriously. "For this reason, Ilúvatar will allow you to see and hear all that goes on in their world around them. It will be as though you are really there with her."

"If it is like that," Legolas asked swallowing hard. "W-will I be able to touch her?"

Gandalf looked at his friend sadly. "I'm sorry, my friend," he said. "I don't think that will be possible. You will be as a spirit in her world. Like a phantom or ghost." Gandalf tried to console his friend when Legolas cried out in anguish. "I believe there _is_ a way for you to touch her again though, but you'll have to work hard for it. _You _have to get them together, but it will not be easy. There is a great distance between them. Your first task will be to get her healer to either release her or send her to the city where he lives. A place called London, which is a large city which is an ocean apart, and then some, from where she is now."

Legolas sighed through a sob as he looked up at his friend. "But Gandalf," he said. "How will doing this allow me to touch her, kiss her again?"

"Legolas, you have a connection with Orlando Bloom as well, a connection that was established when he was brought to Middle Earth to meet with us and Tolkien," Gandalf explained. "With this connection, you are able to speak to him. It is also through this connection, that once you get them together, your essence will blend with his, and the two of you will be as one."

"I'm sorry Gandalf," Legolas whispered as he got to his feet and started pacing. "I'm trying to understand everything you're telling me, but I don't. I'm at a loss over what you said about Tolkien and how he came to Middle Earth."

Gandalf sighed in frustration. "I'm trying to make it as clear as I can for you," he said. "But even _I _don't understand everything, as I've told you."

"I know, my friend, and I apologize," Legolas said. He sighed heavily, and cleared his mind. "Alright, start again."

Gandalf shifted his position on the log, and cleared his throat. "I was told by Ilúvatar that Tolkien visited Middle Earth at one time and wrote a book about the very quest Haehithien is imagining," he said.

"Ok," Legolas said. "This is where I got confused. How could he be here writing about it when it was already finished in his own world?"

"Well," Gandalf said. "The way that I understand it, he came to Middle Earth to write it, but didn't stay long, only a month, and as I said, there is a large difference in time. A week in Middle Earth is only a little over an hour in their world. That's how the book was written so quickly. He learned a lot over the month he was here and took his parchment back to his world to finish it. After his fourth visit, he never returned, and it was then assumed he'd passed on from his world."

"Ok," Legolas said. "I understand that now, but how was it that Orlando got to meet with him, if all you say is true, there is no way Orlando could have lived in their world at the same time Tolkien did."

"Ah yes," Gandalf said with a smile. "You see, this also has a little bit to do with the difference in time between Middle Earth and their world. After Tolkien went back to spread his tales of Middle Earth, he returned for a time. During that time in Middle Earth, it was merely a few years in his world. He left again, and wrote more histories for Middle Earth for his world, they too were looked upon as fantasies. During his third stay, more years passed in his world, and it was in that time that Orlando came to exist. He grew into a man and started working in _movies_. During the time that Tolkien was here, he tried to find you, but couldn't. The real Gandalf suggested a summoning and Orlando was brought to Middle Earth while he was on the site that the movie was being made, and you are thinking that by this time, the book had to be finished right?"

"That's true," Legolas said with a nod of his head, and sat next to Gandalf.

"Well, it wasn't," said Gandalf in truth, and Legolas looked up in surprise. "Ilúvatar's abilities are great, and with his help, time was turned, to bring Orlando here to meet with Tolkien. After their meeting, Ilúvatar turned time once more and sent Orlando back to his own time in his world, his memory altered so that _if_ he remembered what happened in Middle Earth, he would believe it to be a dream. Along with that result, the turning of time also did something else…"

Legolas looked at Gandalf in wonder. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "What? What happened?"

Gandalf chuckled at his friend's curious enthusiasm. "The turning of time also provided the answer for how the story of Middle Earth was finished and was made into a movie. You see, Tolkien was sent back to his own time as well; there his memory was altered as well. He had pages upon pages of notes from his time in Middle Earth, and didn't know how he'd gotten them. He thought perhaps that he had been asleep although he couldn't figure out how one could _write_ in their sleep. Finally, he gave up trying to figure out _where_ they'd come from and instead, sat down and wrote the tale. It was then looked upon as a fantasy as I've told you, although it was claimed to be 'the greatest ever written'. Not long afterward, in Middle Earth's time anyway, he passed from the circles of his world, and even though they were separated by time in their own world, Orlando Bloom and the writer of the tale labeled 'an epic', J.R.R Tolkien met in Middle Earth." Gandalf paused and watched Legolas nod his head for a few moments as he gazed at the ground. "Do you understand now?" the wizard inquired.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I believe I do," he said with a sigh as he pushed himself up from the ground then away from the log. "Alright, I'll do it. What do I need to do?"

Gandalf smiled sadly at his friend, knowing it was hard for him. "You must tell her that you release her, that's all. Then, she'll awaken in her world, and you will be given the knowledge you need to guide her to Orlando," he said. "Once they meet, he will be filled with the memories of what the two of you shared here. Like the memory of his journey to Middle Earth, this will be like a dream he once had."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked uncertainly. "Are you sure this will work? I still don't fully understand how this will allow me to be with her again, but I'll do it."

Gandalf nodded. "All will be revealed to you once they meet. You must do this soon; her healer has done all he can do to get them together with no avail. You can tell her now; she is only sleeping, after all. While she is here, it won't matter if she's sleeping or awake."

Legolas sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright," he said. "I'll do it." With that, he and Gandalf headed back to camp.

Dusk had already fallen by the time they arrived, and Gimli was sharpening his ax while Aragorn stared into the flames of the campfire he'd built near where Haehithien still slept. Legolas realized then how hard Aragorn's rapid pace had been on her, or was it as Gandalf had said, he wondered. Gandalf went to join Aragorn and Gimli at the fire while Legolas went and sat next to Haehithien, his princess. He started to talk to her when another thought invaded his mind. Eletharanna was coming. He stood abruptly and walked over to Gandalf where he sat at the fire.

"Gandalf," Legolas said. "Something doesn't seem right." Gandalf looked at him imploringly as Aragorn and Gimli started to move away. Legolas motioned them to stay, however, and they slowly sat back down looking at him curiously. "While we were in Lothlorien I received a disturbing vision from Ilúvatar," he continued in a hushed voice.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Legolas," he said quietly. "I thought we already talked about this. We're running out of time."

Legolas raised his hand to gently quiet his friend. "I know," he said. "I know. However, this vision wasn't something she could _possibly_ know. That's why it doesn't feel right."

Aragorn and Gimli looked curiously at Legolas. "Well," Gandalf asked. "What was this vision?"

"Is there something you've talked about that we're missing?" Gimli asked gruffly, raising his eyebrow as he looked from Legolas to Gandalf and back.

Legolas shrugged. "Might as well tell them," he said to the wizard. "That way what I have to say will _not_ make sense to just me."

Gandalf sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. "Legolas and I spoke of what Ilúvatar told me when I was promoted among the Istar. It was concerning the girl," he said flatly.

"What about her?" Aragorn asked. He was never one to question the wizard, but this proved yet again that they were right that Ilúvatar had sent her, and his curiosity was piqued.

"Look around you," Gandalf said quietly, and none questioned him, but did as he said. "What do you see?"

"The sun setting over the forest," Gimli said gruffly, and Gandalf nodded.

"Alright," Gandalf said. "What I'm about to tell you may sound unbelievable, but it _is_ true. Everything that you see; even yourselves, are figments of the girl's imagination, as I have told Legolas. He is the only one with the ability to help her. Yet, still he refuses. Now, Legolas," the wizard asked, peering at him keenly. "Why do you refuse?"

All eyes were on Legolas as he prepared to defend himself in this debate. "If what Gandalf says is true, then she knows everything about us from a book she's read, that was written by a man from her world that actually visited Middle Earth, and wrote of our quest," Legolas said. Aragorn and Gimli both looked up in shock, while Gandalf only nodded. "Yet I say that is, or _part_ of this cannot be true!"

"And _why_ is that?" Gandalf asked loudly, making everyone jump and turn to him.

"Because she didn't know everything about me," Legolas said. "She didn't know of Eletharanna, the Elf maiden to whom I'm betrothed. If this is her _dream_, why am I having visions of someone she doesn't know of?" Legolas was not surprised that he didn't get an answer. "She knew nothing of Eletharanna until the night before we left Rivendell," Legolas continued. "Even then, I didn't describe my betrothed to her, and while we were in Lothlorien, I had a vision from Ilúvatar. Eletharanna's coming to Middle Earth to make sure I return. She's not waiting in Valinor as was agreed upon by our fathers. I'm sure of it."

Everyone was shocked, but none more than Aragorn who, as he had told Legolas in Lothlorien, was like his brother. He had hoped that Legolas would be in Middle Earth for some time after this quest had ended. He had known of Eletharanna, and that Legolas wasn't happy with his father for promising him to someone he couldn't stand the thought of. Now she was coming here? He wished that he could help his friend, but Aragorn knew that there was nothing he could do. Of course, he didn't expect to be told they were the figment of someone's imagination either.

"I do not know how this is so," Gandalf said quietly. "I do know, however, that you need to let her go, or you will loose her."

"What do you mean, Gandalf?" Gimli said gruffly and glared at the wizard.

"It's true that we are in her dream, Gimli," Gandalf said. "In her world, she's in a place of healing for her mind. She suffered a great loss, and it broke her. That's why we're here. If Legolas doesn't let her go, she could die in her world. Legolas, you _must_ go now."

Legolas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Aragorn knew his friend was hurting, and didn't know what to believe. There was no way he could help Legolas, and it cut him to the quick. "Alright," Legolas said, and turned to leave.

Legolas went to Haehithien as the others looked on sadly. "Haehithien, my love, my princess," he whispered softly, and knelt beside her as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Teresa…I release you."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Dr. Jackson is ready to see you now," Jason said as he stuck his head in Teresa's room after knocking lightly on the door.

"Ok," Teresa said as she got up and stretched. "Can I have a moment to get ready?" Jason nodded and left after telling her to push the bedside button when she was ready. When she was alone, she thought back trying to remember the dream she had been having. Legolas' beautiful face floated in her mind's eye. Tears pooled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. _'Legolas has sent me away,'_ she thought in anguish.

_'No I didn't.'_ Teresa looked around wildly but saw no one.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

_'Forgotten me so soon?'_ Legolas' voice came to her ears like a gentle breeze.

"Legolas?" Teresa asked in confusion.

_'Yes, my love, it's me,'_ he whispered softly. _'Please, do not cry.'  
_

Teresa wiped her eyes and sobbed, "Why not? You sent me away!" Legolas was silent for a long time and for a moment; Teresa thought she had imagined it.

_'I'm sorry my love. You are right. I did send you away but it was not because I wanted to. Gandalf told me that if I did not release you that I would loose you forever. That you would die. I could not stand that, princess,'_ Legolas said quietly. ****

Teresa looked around but still saw no one. "Where are you?" she asked nervously. "Why can't I see you?"

_'Well,'_ Legolas said. _'Gandalf says that you cannot see me because I'm in your mind, part of your imagination. I am a dream to you. This might be so but trust me; you are not alone. I am here to guide you to a place where you can be happy again. I remember your smile and your laughter. I will take you to a place where I can see and hear them again.'_

"I am supposed to see Dr. Jackson soon," Teresa said. "I must get ready. Will you be there with me?"

_'Of course,' _Legolas said. _'I'm here to help you after all. I know of _ _Orlando__ Bloom. I am here to help you reach him.'_

Legolas heard the sound of Teresa's breath hitching. "How?" she asked and swallowed hard. "How do you know of him?"

Teresa heard Legolas chuckle. _'That is a long story and must be told later; you are to meet with your healer remember?'_ Legolas said. _'You should get ready.'_

Ten minutes later, Teresa was dressed in comfortable gray sweat pants with a white sweatshirt. She pushed the button near her bed and was pulling on a pair of hiking boots when Jason entered with the wheel chair. Legolas saw that her hair was the color of honey and pulled high away from her neck and wished more than anything that he could pull it free from its bond and feel it spill over his hands. _'Argh!' _Legolas cried in frustration and Teresa cringed.

Jason went to her to help, concern written all over his face. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded as he helped her into the wheelchair. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing," Teresa said quietly. "Just a headache."

_'I'm sorry my love,' _Legolas said. _'I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just frustrated. I want to touch you so badly. I want you to be able to see me.' _As Jason pushed her down the hall to Dr. Jackson's office, a tear trickled down her cheek as she heard Legolas' words. She was glad that Jason apparently had not heard them.

Once in Dr. Jackson's office, Teresa thought her heart would plummet. "Ah, Teresa," Dr. Jackson said as Jason opened the door and pushed the wheelchair inside. "How are you doing?" he asked as Jason left the room.

"I am well," she replied. "Except for a slight headache. I was able to get some air earlier along with some sleep."

_'I am sorry I caused you pain, my love,'_ Teresa heard Legolas say softly.

Dr. Jackson apparently had not heard him either. "Good, good," he said as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "Teresa," he said sighing heavily. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. I have spoken with Mr. Andrews regarding Mr. Bloom. Mr. Andrews has informed me that though he wishes he could help, Mr. Bloom cannot meet with you. His schedule will not permit it.

Teresa was silent for a while and Dr. Jackson did not know what else to tell her. Of course, she should have expected as much she realized. Legolas startled her suddenly by saying, _'See if this **Doctor** will send you to_ _London__ anyway… I need to get you there so that I can work out this meeting.' _

Teresa cleared her throat and the sound made Dr. Jackson jump. "Dr. Jackson?" she asked quietly as he looked up.

"Yes?" he asked as he tried to calm his nerves and relax once more.

"Do you think I could still go to London? I mean I know Mr. Bloom is busy but if I am there in the city he lives in there is at least a _chance_ that I would meet him isn't there?" she asked as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Well," Dr. Jackson said with a drawl. "I suppose that there _is_ a possibility that you could find him but you must understand London is a very large city, bigger than Albuquerque in fact. However, I am rather concerned with sending you there alone. Their customs, terms and economy are so much different than ours are here in the US. What if something happened to you over there? You wouldn't really know anyone and because it is such a big place, your chances of finding him are slim."

_'It won't be with me here to help you,'_ Legolas said flatly. _'Come on, sweet heart. Keep him talking. We have to get you over there for me to help you.'  
_

"Dr. Jackson," Teresa said loudly. "Please, _please _don't make me stay where I don't know anyone. Not even these people who claim to be my family. Look, I know in London I will have a slim chance at meeting him, but it _is _possible like you said, _isn't _it?"

Dr. Jackson thought this over for a few moments. "Well," he said slowly when he finally spoke. "I suppose it _is_ possible, but what about your family? How do you think they will feel if I send you away?"

"I don't even _know_ them!" Teresa yelled. "Wouldn't it be better on all of us if I did leave? I don't know if I _want_ to remember them. Not if it means remembering something that brought me here, because the way I see it, it will be harder the second time around."

_'Good,' _Legolas whispered. _'I think that will bring him around…'_

Dr. Jackson sighed heavily as he sat down in the chair behind his desk then ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright," he said. "You're right. It would be worse on you if you remembered everything all at once. It would happen too suddenly. Are you absolutely sure you want to go there?" he asked hoping she would change her mind.

Teresa nodded. "Yes," she said certainly. "I do."

Dr. Jackson sighed in defeat as he leaned back in his chair. "Alright," he said finally. "I will make sure that you get there. Can you give me a day to get things in order?"

Teresa swallowed hard. Hospitals made her so nervous and she didn't know why. It was all she could do to relax enough to take a nap earlier. Did he want to keep her here another night? As she thought about it, a lump formed in her throat and she started to panic. _'Calm down precious,' _she heard Legolas say softly. _'I will be with you, remember that. You will be fine.' _Dr. Jackson looked at her questioningly and she nodded slowly.

"Ok," Dr. Jackson said as he picked up the phone. "I'll get Jason down here to take you to your room, will you be ok by yourself? I know Jason said you had an anxiety attack when you first woke up." Teresa nodded and after a few moments on the phone to the nurses' station, Jason knocked on the door. He entered and took Teresa to her room.

_'You did well,'_ Legolas whispered as Jason pushed Teresa down the hall.

After entering the room, Jason hung around nervously. "Are you _sure _you will be alright alone?" he asked as he waited with her for her dinner to arrive.

"Jason," she said quietly. "I want to thank you for being here for me. It has made me feel better. I only have 'til tomorrow right?" she said as she smiled. "I'll be fine."

Jason sighed and stood up. "Alright," he said. "I have rounds to make. I'll come back and see you if I can, ok?" Teresa nodded and Jason closed the door softly behind him.

Back in Dr. Jackson's office, he was going crazy trying to explain to both Teresa's parents as well as her in-laws that she would not be going home. "Yes!" he cried into the phone as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You heard me, she's fine!" there was a pause as he listened to their arguing.

"Look," Dr. Jackson said after everyone was quiet. "I am sending her away to the only place she remembers. I do not want to cause her anymore harm…Yes, I know you care about her and I know that she has never been to London before…If you will let me finish, you will understand why I am sending her there," Dr. Jackson was getting annoyed. He knew this would be hard but he did not expect this.

"Are you finished?" he asked finally. "Ok, now it's your turn to listen to me. I am her doctor and I know that if she stays here, she will be apt to remember the trauma all at once and it will be like a tidal wave crashing down on her. She _cannot _stay here because if she does, when she remembers everything it will be worse than living through it the first time." After two hours of deliberation, Dr. Jackson hung up the phone and reclined in his chair.

Everything was set, tomorrow morning, he would call the airport and make the reservation for Teresa. It was too late to tell her, he would do it in the morning. There was one thing that still bothered him though. He had been forced to lie to her family by telling them that she would keep in contact with them. He would have to tell her that tomorrow too. Slowly, he rose from his chair and stretched. It had been an extremely long day. He yawned as he gathered his things together then turning out the light, he closed and locked his office and left for the night.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_'Oh, princess!'_ Legolas whispered in anguish that night. _'I wish more than anything that I could touch you right now. I love you so much!'  
_

"I know Legolas," Teresa whispered into the darkness. "If all you say is true, you will soon enough. I feel just as you do."

She felt rather than heard Legolas sigh. _'All right my love,'_ he said quietly. _'You had better get some rest; I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day for you. If you wish to talk to me, just think what you want to say, I can hear your thoughts and it will be less conspicuous that way.'  
_

Teresa nodded. "Alright, my love." She said as she undressed and climbed into bed. "Good night."

_'Good night, princess,' _Legolas whispered as she fell asleep.

"Legolas," Gandalf said as he woke the Elven Prince from his sleep the next day. Legolas yawned and stretched. He must have been worn out from Aragorn's pace as well he realized, seeing as he had not slept since they had been in Lothlorien. Gandalf was still urging him to move faster.

"What?" he asked as he yawned and stretched once more then got to his feet. "What is it?"

"Hurry," Gandalf said as he beckoned Legolas to follow him. "I need to speak to you."

"Why?" Legolas asked as he hurried through the trees after the wizard.

"You were right Legolas," Gandalf said. "Well, um, half right anyway." Gandalf slowed as they entered a clearing with a pond that was surrounded by rocks.

Legolas' face clouded with confusion. "What are you talking about, Gandalf?" he asked quietly.

"Legolas, I was given a message by Ilúvatar during the night," Gandalf said as he settled himself on a large bolder. "You said last night that something wasn't right; That Haehithien knew everything but she did not know that you were betrothed. Then that you had a dream that Eletharanna was coming to Middle Earth. Well, you were wondering how you could have a dream that she wouldn't know about if we were _in_ her dream."

"Yes," Legolas said as he watched the old wizard warily. "What about it?"

"Last night Ilúvatar spoke to me again," Gandalf said. "He showed me what you saw, and it is true. She is coming so we must act quickly."

"What?" Legolas asked incredulously and tried not to laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Eletharanna _is_ coming to Middle Earth—the real Middle Earth. She is going there to take the real Legolas back to Valinor with her. He does not like her anymore than you, my friend," Gandalf said.

"Well," Legolas said. "How do we stop her?"

"We don't," Gandalf said and spoke over Legolas as he started to protest. "We don't, _you_ do."

"But how?" Legolas asked thoroughly confused.

"You have precious little time," Gandalf warned. "Teresa must get to London quickly. After she arrives, you have no time to loose. She must meet Orlando in order to stop Eletharanna from taking the real Legolas with her to Valinor. Once they meet, you will be merged with the real Legolas who will in turn merge with Orlando. Only then will the real Legolas be safe from Eletharanna's arrival."

"So, you're saying that I had the dream from the real Legolas?" Legolas asked Gandalf. "Arwen was right then…"

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked puzzled.

"Well," Legolas said quietly as he slowly paced while deep in thought. "I spoke with her in Rivendell. She said that the union between me and Eletharanna…well, the real Legolas and Eletharanna might not be what Ilúvatar wished to happen."

Gandalf nodded. "That appears to be so," he said quietly. "It appears that I was correct in a way, though this is her dream, Ilúvatar is using the connection she shares with Legolas in Middle Earth to combat the union he doesn't agree with. It also appears the Eletharanna fights to keep it."

"Yes," Legolas said as though in a trance. "I see I have my work cut out for me…"

There was a soft knock on the door just after dawn. Jason stuck his head in the room. Teresa was still asleep but Dr. Jackson had arrived earlier than usual and asked to see her immediately. "Ms. Teresa?" Jason said as he stepped into her room. He hated to wake her. It was good to see that she was sleeping peacefully since he knew she was terrified of hospitals. He roused her from sleep then left her to change. Moments later, they were on their way back to Dr. Jackson's office.

"Ah, good morning," Dr. Jackson said as Jason pushed Teresa into the room. Teresa merely nodded as she covered her mouth and yawned. "I have some good news," he continued with a smile. "In a few hours, you will be out of here and on your way to London."

Teresa looked up in surprise. "_Really?_" she asked with wide eyes and Dr. Jackson nodded with a smile. "I had hoped but I never thought…"

"That I would see things your way?" Dr. Jackson asked grinning and Teresa nodded. "Would you like to go home and pack? I can arrange for Jason to take you."

Teresa shook her head. "I don't want to waste the time," said distantly. "If the people who claim they are my family want to, they can. I suppose they will want me to contact them later?"

Dr. Jackson nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Here are their names and addresses." He pushed a piece of paper across the desk to her. Without even looking at it, she folded it and put it in her pocket. A moment later, he slid another stack of papers to her. "Here is your flight information along with your hotel reservation. I booked you a room at the Grange City hotel. It's supposed to be the best. I only booked you for three days because I paid for that myself. We pulled insurance files on your husband and the insurance company is paying out $500,000. You should be able to live quite comfortably." Teresa nodded as she took the stack of papers.

Hours later, Teresa and Jason were at the mall where she was buying a suitcase and clothes for her trip. After she was finished with her shopping, Jason dropped her at the airport and wished her luck. She boarded the plane and was soon airborne heading for New York for the next leg of the journey.

_'You did it!' _ Legolas said happily. _'I'm so proud of you.'_ As he said these words, a warm feeling came over her.

_'Legolas?'_ she thought. _'You did it!'_

_'What do you mean?' _he asked in confusion yet hope was building inside him.

_'It's just that I_ _felt you touch me,'_ she thought with a smile. _'I know it sounds impossible but you hugged me.'_

Legolas was in awe. _'I don't know how I did it,'_ he said. _'I just thought of holding you. I wanted to so bad.'  
_

Teresa smiled to herself. _'Well,'_ she thought. _'It worked.'_ For the remainder of the journey to New York, Legolas held her. It felt so wonderful.

When Teresa boarded the plane that would take to London, night had fallen. She settled herself in the seat and sleepiness washed over her. _'You should get some rest,'_ Legolas said quietly and Teresa nodded slightly. _'My love?' _Legolas asked _'When you reach _ _London__, I will have to leave you for a while. I will need to make contact with_ _Orlando__.' _Legolas however received no response for Teresa was already fast asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When She arrived in London, she caught a cab whose driver accepted US dollars and went to the hotel. When she was in her room, Legolas spoke to her again. _'I must go now,'_ he said. _'Time is of the essence, I must make a connection with _ _Orlando__.'  
_

"But Legolas," Teresa asked aloud, now that she was alone with him. "Why is this so important to you? I'm no longer worried, I'm here, and tomorrow I'll go to a moneychanger so that I can change my currency. I have enough to stay for quite some time, I believe. What does it matter that I meet him right away?"

Legolas sighed, and said, _'There is more at stake then you know. I have spoken with Gandalf again, and there was more than just your life at stake, my love. We try to stop a fate that should not happen.'  
_

"I-I do not understand," Teresa said quietly.

_'In time, my love,' _Legolas said. _'You will. I will return to you soon, I promise.'_ With that, he was gone.

The next day, Teresa went to a moneychanger named Jack Samuels. It was here that she hoped to exchange five hundred dollars to British pounds. After she made the exchange, she headed back toward the hotel and stopped for breakfast at a small bakery. When she went to pay for her food however, she found out she had been cheated. Jack Samuels had taken her five hundred dollars, and given her what amounted to two dollars…not enough for her food. The baker turned her away empty handed. _'Legolas,'_ she thought as she walked back toward the hotel. _'I need your help.'_

After he left, Legolas had gone to find Orlando and established his connection. When Legolas located him though, Orlando didn't seem to be cooperating like Legolas thought he would. Apparently Orlando was trying to convince himself that he was not going insane by ignoring everything Legolas told him. Legolas' first night away from Teresa was a bust. _'Ok, it's time for a little reverse psychology,'_ Legolas though to himself the next morning. _'Ok, Orlando,'_ Legolas said._'I do **not** want you going **near** the _ **_Grange_****** **_City_****_ hotel_**_. In fact,' _Legolas drawled. _'**I forbid it!**'  
_

Legolas' reverse psychology worked. Within an hour's time, Orlando had arrived by limo in front of the Grange City hotel. Passersby stopped in awe as the limo pulled up to the curb. The crowd thickened, and Orlando did not see her as Teresa exited the Grange City hotel with her suitcase in tow.

After signing many autographs, Orlando was finally able to break free of the crowd, and entered the hotel. _'Under what name did she check in?'_ Orlando thought.

_'Teresa Thompson,'_ Legolas replied.

The man at the desk looked up and smiled, "Ah, Mr. Bloom, you honor us. How may I help you?"

"Please tell me which room Ms. Teresa Thompson is staying in, I am here to visit her," Orlando said as he nodded to the man.

Suddenly the man's smile faded. "I-," he said as he swallowed hard. "I am sorry sir, but the young lady has checked out…you just missed her."

Orlando turned and rushed for the door. "Mr. Bloom," the man yelled. "I do not think she has gone far, she was very troubled."

Orlando didn't turn around to answer, but continued through the door and looked wildly around the street. People crowded him again requesting more autographs. He pushed passed them as politely as he could. As the way cleared, his eyes lit on a pale woman with long honey colored hair sitting on a suitcase. _'That's her!' _Legolas cried.

_'I thought you said she had red hair,' _ Orlando thought, but approached the woman anyway.

The crowd gathered behind him to watch as he slowly approached the woman. She looked up suddenly when his shadow fell over her, and he saw that she was crying. _'She does as I know her,' _Legolas replied, then cried in a worried voice, _'My Love,_ w_hat is wrong? What has happened?'_

"Yes..." Orlando asked as he knelt next to her and peered into her face. "What has happened?"

Teresa didn't answer either of them though, for her strength had finally left her. " Orlando?" she whispered weakly, just before she pitched forward as she passed out. Orlando caught her before she hit the ground. He stood and walked through the crowd toward the waiting limo carrying her lightly in his arms.

The driver hurried to open the door. " Randolph," he said as he stepped into the backseat taking care not to bump the car with the woman as he climbed in. "Please get her bag." The driver nodded and rushed to retrieve the suitcase from the sidewalk.

A few minutes after they moved away from the hotel, Teresa came around. She found that she was lying on the leather seat of a car. She looked up and saw someone's chin. Orlando felt the girl move in his lap and looked down. "W-where am I?" Teresa asked as she tried to sit up. Dizziness hit her hard, and she lay her head back down in his lap.

Orlando smiled. "You are safe," he whispered. "Tell me, what happened to you? Are you ill?"

Teresa nodded. "It's stupid, really," she said quietly. "I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday, when I arrived."

_'What?' _Legolas cried.

Orlando looked at her with concern. "Why haven't you eaten?" he asked, his voice filled with unease.

"I went to change my money from dollars to British pounds yesterday, and the moneychanger robbed me," she said feeling foolish. "I didn't have enough money for food, and since my reservation at the hotel was already paid for, I went back there. Though now I have neither a place to stay, or money for food."

Orlando immediately picked up a handset next to him in the console. " Randolph?" he asked then paused. "Miss? What would you like to eat?"

Teresa looked up in surprise. She had not expected this. Her stomach turned, and she groaned. "I think," she said weakly. "That I need something to settle my stomach first."

Orlando nodded. " Randolph, go to the drugstore, and then to McDonald's," he said as he smiled down at her. "McDonald's plain cheeseburgers always help my stomach," he whispered as she closed her eyes once more.

Legolas had left them for a while after she had explained what had happened. He stuck around just long enough to see that Orlando would take care of her. He _had_ to speak to Gandalf again. "Gandalf?" he called and watched as the wizard emerged out of nowhere.

"My friend," Gandalf said in greeting. "Why are you here?"

"Something troubles me, Gandalf," Legolas said quietly.

"What is it?" the wizard asked curiously.

"Well," Legolas began. "You told me the merge would happen when Teresa and Orlando met. This has happened, yet the merge has not."

"Hmm," Gandalf said thoughtfully. "This is strange indeed. Tell me, is there someone in his life already?" Legolas shrugged. "If there is, that could be why the merge has not happened." Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "I am glad you came, Legolas, for I have also learned something recently that I wished to share with you."

"What?" Legolas asked curiously, hoping the new information would help him.

"Well," Gandalf said softly, pausing a moment not sure how his friend would react. "When I spoke with Haehithien in Moria…"

"Yes?" Legolas said, nodding that he remembered that which Gandalf spoke.

Gandalf sighed. "I hope you understand, I asked her not to speak to you of it… I was unaware then that we were a dream to her, and I did not want you to worry more for her or be upset if I was wrong…"

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked in confusion.

Gandalf sighed heavily once more, sadness filling his eyes. "She was pregnant," he said softly. "She carried your child."

"What?!" Legolas yelled. "And you had me let her go?!"

"Don't you see?" Gandalf asked in a pained voice. "If you had not, you would have lost them both. All is not lost to you… The fact that she became to be with child in the dream can mean only that there will be a child between her and the real Legolas… There is a chance that this could still fail… it _must not_." Legolas swallow and nodding, thanked Gandalf, who vanished before him.

Back in Orlando's limo, Teresa was not feeling too good. Her stomach rolled and she moaned quietly. Randolph came back from the drugstore and handed Orlando a bottle of Pepto. Orlando measured it out for her, and then helped her to sit up as she took it.

No sooner had she swallowed it than she broke out in a cold sweat. She _had_ to lie down. She fought the bile that rose in her throat. Orlando looked at her worriedly as she coughed. Suddenly, she threw up on the seat. Embarrassed, she started crying. "I'm _so_ sorry," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

To her surprise, he wasn't mad. He smiled as he put his arm around her. "It's ok. You have an excuse. You're not feeling well. Do you need some water?" Teresa nodded as she tried to gather her composure. " Randolph, go on to McDonald's. While you are there, please get something to clean up the seat with…Ms. Teresa was ill and we had a problem."

When the limo pulled into McDonald's, everyone turned and stared. Not wanting to cause another scene like at the hotel, Orlando and Teresa stayed inside while Randolph went inside to place the order. He came back a few minutes later with two bags of food, a bottle of cleaner and a roll of paper towels. Orlando and Teresa moved to the far side of the limo while he cleaned up the seat. After he was finished, he left their food and went back inside the restaurant to return the cleaning supplies.

Orlando dug into the bag and pulled out six cheeseburgers and handed one to Teresa not knowing if she would be able to stomach anything yet. He looked into the second bag and pulled out a couple orders of fries as well. When Randolph returned, he was carrying drinks. He handed Orlando a Coke and a small Sprite.

_'How are you doing?'_ Legolas asked Teresa when he returned after she had eaten. Teresa definitely felt better after having something in her stomach. She hadn't eaten her fill, but enough to where her stomach would settle. _  
_

_'Much better,'_ she thought. Legolas hung around, but thought it best to keep silent and see how things progressed. He still wasn't sure what needed to happen for the melding to be complete. He was just an observer.

The car phone rang suddenly, and Orlando jumped. He answered it after handing Teresa the Sprite to help settle her stomach. "Hello?" he asked into the receiver. "Yes, Phil, I know I'm late. I'll be there shortly. There was something important I had to do. Alright, be there in a while. Ok, bye," he said, and hung up. Then, he picked up the small phone receiver that was linked to the driver. " Randolph? Head to the set, I'm late."

When they arrived at the set, Orlando told Teresa that he had to leave her with Randolph, but that she would be able to watch him as he worked. Phil went up to him and asked, "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here over an _hour _ago."

"I'm sorry, Phil," Orlando answered. "Like I said, I had something important to do first."

"And _what,_ pray tell, was _so_ important? We were working on your scene and you have no double…we had to shoot another scene," Phil said.

"Do you want to know what was so _important_?" Orlando asked and Phil nodded. Orlando pointed to Teresa and Phil looked over at her. "Helping her."

"Who is _she_?" Phil asked noticing the girl for the first time. When they looked over at her, Teresa waved and Orlando grinned at her.

"Her name is Teresa, I was over near the Grange City hotel, and she passed out on the street. No one was helping her, so I had Randolph stop so I could. You know how dangerous the streets can be even in the better part of London," Orlando said.

Phil nodded. "I understand why you where late, but _don't _make a habit of it. By the way, Ms. Smith was here looking for you. She was rather upset that you weren't here yet."

"Oh, _great_!" Orlando groaned. "That's _all _I need right now." He was frustrated with the woman already. She was _way_ too controlling.

After Orlando had told Phil what had happened to her, Phil made sure Teresa was _very_ comfortable. In fact, she was treated like a queen. Anything she wanted was brought to her by the stagehands, and when she got tired, Phil had one of the stagehands take her to Orlando's dressing room to rest. Soon, she was fast asleep.

Orlando entered his dressing room later that night, and quietly shut the door when he saw that Teresa was asleep. He smiled to himself as he walked over and knelt down next to her. "Hey," he whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes sleepily, but smiled at him. "Come on, you can sleep in the car. I'm done for today, and I'm ready to leave."

She sat up suddenly wide-awake. "B-but I have nowhere to go!" she protested. "I told you earlier, all my money was taken by that horrible man."

"It's alright," Orlando said as he helped her to her feet. "All that's taken care of. Come on," he said as he led her from the room, turning off the lights and closing the door before they left.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Teresa fell asleep once more in the back of the limo, her head on Orlando's shoulder as Randolph drove them to Orlando's house. Orlando smiled, and put his arm around the sleeping woman. _'I know nothing about her…'_ he thought to himself.

_'I didn't either,' _Legolas said quietly, and Orlando jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Orlando asked in confusion.

_'I mean, I fell in love with her when I knew nothing about her. I knew nothing, and she couldn't tell me because she had no memory of what happened before I met her. She knows her name now, but she still knows nothing about her life,' _Legolas answered. _'Since she awoke in her own world, I have learned about her through her healer.'  
_

"Healer?" Orlando asked puzzled. "You mean a doctor?"

_'If that is your word for healer,' _Legolas replied. _'Then yes.'  
_

"Why did she need a doctor?" Orlando asked. "Is she that ill?"

_'It is not that she was ill of body,'_ Legolas said. _'But in heart and mind.'_

"I don't understand," Orlando said. "What do you mean by that? And why am I even talking to you? I must be going _crazy_."

Legolas laughed. _'No, you aren't going crazy,' _he said. _'You're starting to realize that I am real…well, in a sense. As for your question, she was in a place of healing for her mind because it was shattered by pain when she lost two people dear to her.' _

Orlando paused, and grief hit him hard. "Oh," he said quietly as he looked down at the sleeping woman. "So, can you tell me about her?" he asked curiously.

_'Of course,' _Legolas said. _'Mind you, I still don't know a lot.' _ Orlando nodded. _'She is linked to me through her pure love for me. When she was in the place of healing, she had a dream… A dream in which she called out to the soul of the real Legolas, the one you know as Legolas.'  
_

"Legolas?" Orlando asked in puzzlement. "What do you mean 'real Legolas'? If I know him as Legolas, that means he's a fictional character. He isn't real."

_'You are wrong, _ _Orlando__ Bloom,' _Legolas said quietly. _'He is as real as you are. It is a long story, are you sure you wish to hear?' _ Orlando nodded. _'Very well, what I am going to tell you is strange indeed, I did not believe it myself when Gandalf told me.'  
_

Orlando was astonished. "Gandalf?" he asked in surprise. Then realization hit him of who he might be referring to. "You mean Gandalf right?"

_'Yes,' _Legolas said. _'All the 'characters' from Tolkien's novel are real. They live in a world far from here. The real Middle Earth, though it is called Middle Earth. You yourself are also linked to the real Legolas because you were there, Gandalf sent for you.'  
_

"During the movie production…" Orlando said quietly, his voice trailing off into silence a moment. "I thought it was a dream… or a joke. I was working on set and I thought everyone was playing a joke on me. I walked for miles and there was no one. No cameras or anything…" he said and trailed off. "Eventually, I found someone. I found Elrond. I thought it was Hugo at first. Other things happened there as well but just as quickly as it happened, I was back on the set and the camera crews were there along with the trailers and the other cast members. I just took it as though I had dreamed everything…the other option was that I was…"

_'Loosing your mind,' _Legolas said and Orlando nodded. _'I can tell you that it was not a dream. Everything in Tolkien's book is real. Though I am not sure how he accomplished it, he came to Middle Earth. You were there, you met him…' _ Orlando was looked up as the realization dawned on him. _'Gandalf summoned you to Middle Earth through time and space with the aid of Ilúvatar. You were summonsed because the real Legolas could not meet with Tolkien to share the story of the ring that Ilúvatar wished so much to share with his world. So, when Gandalf summoned you, you were made to look like Legolas and given all the knowledge of the event and spoke to Tolkien yourself, and that was not Elrond you met, but Lord Elrond of Rivendell.' _

Orlando sat in shocked silence for a moment than shook his head wildly. "But how can this be true, if I were on the set to film the movie after the man's death?" Orlando asked in bewilderment.

_'I asked Gandalf that question myself,' _Legolas said. _'He said that Ilúvatar was great and had many powers, the least of which was the ability to alter and re-alter time. My point is; I am here to help the real Legolas. I am but a figment of her imagination,' _Legolas said. _'Yet I am more than that. I am a conscious tool of Ilúvatar himself to save the real Legolas from a fate that he is not intended to have. That is where you come in.' _ Orlando looked utterly bewildered at this but did not respond. _'Something has happened however that I do not understand. We were to meld with the real Legolas when you and Teresa met. A portion of the meld has happened yes. But not entirely as it should have,' _Legolas said.

"Meld?" Orlando asked. "What do you mean 'meld'?"

_'Well,'_ Legolas answered. _'When this occurs, you will be given all Legolas' Elven abilities as well as his memories. You will still look as you do now of course, while you reside in this world. Yet because of the meld, you will be allowed to leave this world when you wish for the eternal lands of the Valar. I can only hope that she will be granted the same ability. I do not understand why the meld was not completed though. I do not mean to pry but Gandalf said it might happen if there is another in your life, do you have another Lady?'_

Orlando blushed. "Well," he said. "Yeah I do but I don't know for how long. Her name is Kate Smith and she has been bothering me lately. She is very controlling and extremely demanding. She has even tried to control my career as an actor. It's starting to really annoy me. I do not think she will be with me long."

_'Well, I suppose your ties to her prevented the meld from completing,' _Legolas said thoughtfully. _'It's a shame that you must break her heart to help fulfill Legolas' destiny, but it has to be that way. I hate to rush you with it but his betrothed is on her way to Middle Earth to make sure he fulfills the promise to wed her that was put forth by his father before leaving Valinor. It must be done soon.'  
_

Orlando looked down at the sleeping woman again and chuckled. "You won't rush me," he said with a smile. "It will happen soon on its own. After all, Teresa will be living with me for a while at least. Kate won't approve."

_'Most ladies don't,' _Legolas said solemnly. _'When they find another has stolen the heart of the man they love.' _

The car phone rang then and Orlando answered it. "Sorry for the delay sir," Randolph said. "We will arrive in five minutes."

"Thank you Randolph," Orlando said then hung up. "So, what _can_ you tell me about her?" he asked Legolas.

_'Well,' _Legolas said. _'I know her name in this world is Teresa Thompson though even she didn't know that when I found her.'  
_

"Wait, wait, wait," Orlando said. "When you _found_ her?" he asked in confusion and he arched a curious brow.

_'Well,' _Legolas explained. '_I didn't find her, as you found her. Remember that I'm a part of her dream. She was dreaming of me when I was on my way to Rivendell when Elrond called the council. I found her when I was crossing The Gladden Fields. She was unconscious and awoke only once before we reached Rivendell and then was unconscious for a week after we arrived.'  
_

"Unconscious," Orlando asked in confusion. "How could the dreamer be unconscious and unaware of their own dream?"

_'The only way I can explain it,' _Legolas said. _'Is that when she was unconscious in the dream, she was awake here and when she was awake there, she was unconscious or asleep here.' _ Orlando nodded though he was still somewhat confused. _'I also know that you are the reason she is here…aside from your link to all of this situation, she was going to try and come here to find you even if the situation wasn't what it is.' _

"Find me?" he asked. "Why? Is it because I'm _famous_? Does she want a _piece_ of me?" he asked again getting angry.

_'Calm down!' _Legolas said. _'She is not trying to do that at all. That isn't why she came to find you. Nothing could be further from the truth…honestly.'  
_

Now Orlando _was_ confused. "Well," he said as his anger dissipated. "Why _did_ she come to find me then?"

_'She came to find you because she doesn't remember anything in her life except you. She remembers you being an inspiration to her…. She remembers nothing about her life…except you,' _Legolas explained. _'She doesn't even remember her family. The doctor as you call him, talked to Mr. Andrews about her and tried to reach you…'  
_

"Yeah," Orlando said. "He called me but I was out. I didn't get the message until the next day. I assume he was flipped out by the call and returned it later himself saying I was busy?"

_'Yeah,' _Legolas said quietly. _'He did.' _ Orlando just smiled and shook his head.

Orlando didn't wake Teresa up when they got to his house but carefully pulled her into his lap and handed her up to Randolph when he opened the door then he climbed out. He took her back in his arms and followed Randolph up the steps and waited as he opened the door. Orlando then took her in and laid her gently on the bed in his room. Then saw Randolph out.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next day, Teresa awoke and looked around her surroundings curiously for she did not remember being moved after falling asleep in the car. She noticed her suitcase sitting on the floor in the corner. Slowly, trying to be quiet since she had no idea where she was, she climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the suitcase. She picked it up and took it back and laid it on the bed. She opened it and pulled out some clothes and changed.

She heard the door one in the other room and froze. "I'm glad you could come over," she hears a familiar male voice say and realized that it was Orlando's. '_Is this his house?_' she thought as she listened.

"Yeah, Orlando," said an unfamiliar female voice. "I was wondering why you were late for the shoot yesterday."

"Well," Orlando said nervously. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that Kate." He looked up at her and she stared at him quizzically. "I wasn't there on time because someone needed my help."

"Yeah?" Kate asked. "Who was that?"

"A girl," Orlando said flatly. Kate raised her eyebrows curiously. "I was in the neighborhood of the Grange and saw a girl pass out and no one helped her. It turns out that Mr. Samuels, the moneychanger robbed her and after being at the hotel as long as she could, she was on the street. She also had not eaten in two days."

"Oh," she said as she sat down. "Is she alright?" Orlando nodded then sighed heavily.

"Yeah," he said. "She's fine now."

"That's good," Kate said. "What did you do, take her to a shelter?"

Orlando shook his head. "No," he said. "She's here."

"Here?" Kate said and snapped. "She's here! Look Orlando, I will _not_ tolerate this! You _will_ take her to a shelter! _I'm_ your girlfriend and I don't want her here!"

That was the last straw. "I will _not_ take her to a shelter. She will be staying with me. This is _my_ house _not_ yours and I don't really _care_ what you want, not anymore. I thought you were kind to people, but I see now, you aren't. She came here looking for me and for once, it is not to get a _piece_ of me like it is now so _painfully_ clear you wanted. It's over Kate! Please _leave_." Orlando got up and walked out of the room leaving Kate to stand there in shock. Slowly, she turned around and left.

Teresa jumped when she heard Orlando's footsteps coming closer, and held her breath. She couldn't believe what she had just overheard. She was now the cause of his heartache. How could she ever look at him again knowing that? The footsteps paused as if outside the door and Teresa didn't dare to breathe. Then, they receded and she let out her breath. She took a hairbrush out of her suitcase and ran it through her hair. Then, after waiting twenty minutes, she got up from the bed and opened the door.

Looking around, she saw no sign of Orlando, but then a delicious aroma wafted suddenly toward her. She smiled and followed the sent of bacon, eggs and pancakes toward the kitchen. Orlando turned and put the food on the table and looked up when he heard her enter. "Good morning," he said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she said as she sat down at the table. "I want to thank you for letting me stay here last night."

Orlando nodded as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of her and sat down across from her. "It's no problem," he said. He grinned and chuckled. "I didn't know what you liked," he said indicating the food on the table. "I hope this is ok."

"Ok?" she asked. "It smells wonderful! I didn't expect to get breakfast before I left," she said as she helped herself to the food in front of her.

"Leave?" Orlando asked puzzled. "Why would you leave? You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

She looked at him in surprise. Then she shook her head slowly. "Your offer is kind, but I couldn't," she said quietly.

"Why not?" Orlando asked gazing at her with laughter in his eyes as he put down his fork and laced his fingers together while his elbows were propped on the table. He continued to gaze at her curiously as he rested his chin on his hands.

_'He's _so_ adorable,'_ she thought as she laughed lightly. Still, she shook her head. "I-I don't want to impose on you."

"Impose away," he said with a broad grin then broke his pose and continued eating. "I know this might sound strange but I know why you are here…I've spoken with your friend."

She looked at him in surprise. "My friend?" she said confused. "What friend? Who are you talking about?"

"Legolas," he answered simply. They didn't know it, but Legolas was watching them. He had seen Orlando arguing with the woman. He had heard him break ties with her, and then had seen her leave. Puzzlement fell over him like a thick shroud. Still, even with the woman gone, the meld had not resumed. He felt lost. He left them then, to seek the aid of Gandalf.

"You don't seem too surprised about it." Orlando said matter-of-factly.

Teresa nodded. "He said that there was only one other person who could hear him. What did he say?"

"He told me that you came here to find me," Orlando said after swallowing a bite of eggs. "That I'm the only memory you have." He paused before continuing, "Is that true?"

Teresa nodded. "Yes," she said before drinking a bit of juice. "I don't even remember my family. My doctor sent me out here because he thought it best I find you, than stay with people I have no memory of, and have everything come flooding back at once."

Orlando nodded then reached across the table for her hand. "All the more reason for you to stay I think," he said with a smile and she smiled back. "I don't have to be to the set until later, so we can go pay Mr. Samuels a visit, and get your money back. Ok?" Teresa nodded as relief flooded her.

After they finished breakfast, Orlando called Randolph to take them over to Samuels' store. When they arrived, Teresa noticed something she hadn't before, the moneychanger was also the owner of a pawnshop. Orlando held the door open for her, but he approached the counter first. "May I help you?" Jack asked as he came up to the counter while Teresa looked around the shop.

"Yeah," Orlando said as he reached over and pulled a sword from a scabbard he had seen when he entered. Jack watched as this obviously experienced swordsman practiced with the blade, swinging and twirling it expertly. "Do you see that woman over there?" Orlando asked pointing the blade toward Teresa as she looked around, and Jack nodded. "Do you recognize her?"

"No sir," Jack said as he shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't."

"Well," Orlando said as he still practiced idly with the sword. "Let me fill you in… She was in here two days ago to change her money to British pounds…five hundred dollars to exchange to be precise. I believe she talked with you."

"A-as I told you sir," Jack said nervously. "I've never seen her before."

Orlando turned and beckoned for Teresa to join him at the counter. "Well," he said to Jack with a smile. "_I_ think you're lying." Turning to look at Teresa he asked, "Teresa, have you ever seen this man before?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "He's the man who stole from me."

Orlando looked to Jack and smiled as he watched him pale. "W-what are you g-going to d-do?" Jack stammered nervously as his eyes continuously flitted from the girl to the man before him who still held the sword.

"Nothing," Orlando said matter-of-factly. "_That is_," he drawled. "_If_ you give her the money you owe her." He swung the sword around again and rested it on a single finger. It balanced perfectly. He studied the hilt for a time then inspected the blade itself. It was a remarkable piece. _How,_ he wondered._Did the owner of a sleazy pawnshop come to have a weapon such as this? _He felt sorry for the poor fool that had probably been given a great deal less than what it was actually worth.

He sighed contentedly as he twirled it about again and thought back to the days when he played Legolas in the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, then Wil Turner in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The weapons were one of the reasons he loved the films. "Then," he continued. "You might even make a profit." Jack swallowed hard then nodded. "Oh," Orlando said as an afterthought. "If I _ever _hear of you swindling anyone again, you can _bet_ that I'll turn you over to the authorities on Teresa's testimony."

Five minutes later, Teresa counted her money and Orlando became the owner of the sword. He held open the door and she exited on his arm. When they were in the back seat of the limo once more, neither could contain their laughter anymore. Orlando was the first to stop laughing and he gazed at her in awe.

"What?" she asked still laughing. When he didn't answer at first, her laughter slowed to a stop. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Orlando shook his head. "I-it's just I've never heard you truly laugh," he said quietly. "I love the sound of it." She blushed as he grinned at her. "I wish I knew more about you."

"I wish I did too," she said as she looked into his eyes. "I would tell you if I could."

Orlando nodded. "So, now what?" he asked, changing the subject. "You have your money back and it is in pounds so you can use it here…" he said idly. "You know, you are still welcome to stay at my house. I _really_ don't like the thought of you leaving when I'm apparently the only person you remember. I would be delighted if you would stay," he said as he reached for her hand and gazed into her deep blue eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say," she said. Never in her wildest dreams had she dared hope that she would receive such a reception.

"Say yes," he whispered as he searched her eyes with a pleading gaze.

She nodded and simply said, "Thank you."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_'Gandalf?'_ Legolas asked when he returned to speak with his old friend. _'I-I don't understand…why has the meld not yet happened? The woman is no longer in the picture, they are alone now and still nothing has happened.'  
_

_'I do not know Legolas,'_ Gandalf answered. _'Everything including the speed at which you have accomplished your tasks is extraordinary. Perhaps Ilúvatar wants to give them time to learn more about each other…for Teresa to learn more about herself. You must be patient. You have done everything Ilúvatar has wanted. Now it is time to wait. You do not have anything else you have to do, you can leave them to their own devices for now.' _Legolas nodded and told Gandalf that he would return soon. He then went back to Orlando and Teresa.

_'Hello, Princess,' _Legolas greeted her when she was alone. _'I have come from talking to Gandalf. He tells me that he does not know for sure why the meld has not completed yet. There is nothing further I can do. I will leave you two to get to know each other…especially you to learn of yourself. Fear not, my love…you will see me again.' _With that, Legolas returned to Gandalf.

Over the next few weeks, Orlando and Teresa were inseparable. They went to photo shoots, Orlando's film sessions, shopping, movies; you name it. All the while they learned about each other, but mostly Teresa learned more about herself, her likes and dislikes. She learned she loved to write, and wrote many stories. Within her arose the dream to become a published author.

One night, they sat up talking on the sofa and Teresa fell asleep on Orlando's shoulder. He sighed happily and combed his fingers through her long hair that lay like dripping honey over her shoulders as he looked down at her. "It's time for bed," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. He shifted so that he now held her securely in his arms and carried her to the bedroom that was now hers. He laid her gently in the bed and she mumbled sleepily.

"Stay," she whispered quietly when he turned to leave and held out her hand to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and saw her nod. He turned and shut off the light then sat on the bed. He sighed as he removed his shoes and swung his legs into bed as she turned her back to him. He gathered her into his arms and realized that she was already asleep. Thoughts of the past few months flew through his mind. Suddenly, the culmination of emotions was clear as crystal to him. "I love you, Teresa," He whispered and closed his eyes.

That night, Ilúvatar opened her memories of Adrian, James and her family. She slept restlessly as visions of all of them flashed in her mind's eye. She saw Adrian for the first time, met his family, saw events of her past in her own family, and her son James being born. Her last vision was of the car accident and she cried out in anguish. Her restlessness had woken Orlando and he cuddled her closely in his arms as he rocked with her back and forth. "Shh," he whispered and kissed her head softly. "It was a dream… It was a dream. You're safe."

Slowly Teresa shook her head and he peered down at her curiously. "I remember," she said in a trembling whisper. He saw tears glistening in her eyes and on her face then by the light from the street and held her tightly to him as he continued to rock. "I remember everything. Oh my God… _James_!" Orlando felt so helpless. He knew there was no real way he could comfort her now, and he hated it.

_'It is done,'_ Gandalf said to Legolas quietly, and Legolas looked at the wizard curiously. '_Ilúvatar has raised the veil on her memory.'  
_

_'You are sure?'_ Legolas asked uncertainly.

Gandalf nodded slowly. _'Yes,'_ he said quietly. _'I've felt it. We are closer in our goal my friend. Let us hope that the Lady does not morn too long. You must go to them for a while now my friend, Orlando is at a loss on how to help her. He **must not** allow her to shut him out **or** all will be lost to us.' _Legolas nodded and left his friend.

Orlando sat in the dark as he rocked Teresa in his arms. '_Aaye Mellon,'_ Legolas whispered, and Orlando jumped in surprise. It had been a long time since he had heard the Elf's musical voice. _'Where have you been?' _ Orlando thought.

_'Away,'_ Legolas said. _'To give you time two time to get to know each other. How is she my friend?'_ Legolas asked with concern.

'_Not too good I think,'_ Orlando thought. _'And I do not know how to help her. She said she remembers everything now.' _

He received no response from Legolas for long moments and had thought he was gone again when the Elf spoke suddenly._'I know my friend,' _Legolas said sadly. _'I have been where you are now when Elrond blocked her memory of the events to happen on the quest. Do you care for her?'_

Orlando nodded. _'Yes,' _he thought. _'I love her.'_

Once more the Elf was quiet for a few moments and Orlando had the impression that the Elf was digesting everything that was said. _'Whatever you do,'_ Legolas said. _'Do **not** let her shut you out of her life. If she does, everything we are trying to accomplish will be lost. You might have to make her acknowledge that you are going to be around. You must keep her active and try to get her to talk about what she has lost. Show her that you will be there for her,'  
_

Orlando nodded. _'I will my friend,' _he thought._'I promise.' _He stayed awake that night, and did all he could to comfort her until she fell into a peaceful sleep, then he too drifted off.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The next morning, Orlando woke to the sounds of Teresa moving about the room. He opened his eyes and saw her packing her clothes in her suitcase. "Where are you going?" he asked, causing her to jump. Teresa didn't answer so Orlando rose and went to her taking her in his arms. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly once more.

"I-," she said. "I'm going home. I need to be with my family. I remember them now, and they must miss me terribly. I realize now that's where I belong. Please, let me go," she said stiffly.

Orlando pulled her slightly away from him and shook his head. "That I cannot do. I _need_ you, and so does Legolas." He heard her inhale sharply at the mention of the Elf. "If you wish to see your family, then I won't stop you, but I won't let you face them alone either. I'll go with you. I _won't_ let you shut me out, Teresa." Orlando watched as she raised her face to his. Before she could protest, he bent his head and kissed her full on her lips. He had wanted to do that for some time now, though he had never dared. He felt her hands on his chest trying to push him away, but as he held the kiss and slowly deepened it seeking entrance with his tongue against her soft lips, her attempts slowly stopped. She was quiet when he ended the kiss. "Teresa," he whispered hoarsely. "I mean what I said, I promise. I will _always_ be here for you."

She crumpled then and he caught her quickly before she hit the floor. When he pulled away enough to look in her face, she was sobbing. "How-" she whispered. "How can you promise such a thing? Death comes on swift wings, and no one can stop it or tell the future. Adrian promised me that too, and now…" she said and her voice trailed off.

"That is true, Teresa," Orlando said quietly as he scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed then after laying her gently upon it, he lay beside her and dried her tears as he caressed her skin. "No one can tell the future," he said gently. " No mortal anyway. But you have a gift, in fact, we both do." She looked at him in confusion and he smiled. "We are linked to an immortal, an Elf. As I understand it, _I_ will _become_ Legolas whenever this melding of the soul and spirit is complete, and when that happens, I will do everything I can to bring us both to the eternal lands of Valinor." Teresa looked at him in surprise. "You, my dear, are blessed with _both_ the love of Legolas as well as me as I am now. If Legolas spoke true, and our fates are already intertwined, then Ilúvatar will not allow death to find either of us. That is how I can promise you such things," he whispered looking deep in her sea blue eyes and she knew as she looked back into the chocolate depths before her that he spoke the truth.

A few hours later, she was rifling through her suitcase for the papers she had brought to England with her. Her hands shook when she uncovered the one upon which was written the numbers of her parents as well as Adrian's. Orlando came into the room and stood behind where she knelt on the floor. He knelt behind her when he saw her trembling and took her in his arms to comfort her. "It's ok," he whispered and kissed her hair. She sighed heavily and melted into him.  
"I can't go back with you," she said quietly. "How would it look if I went back with a boyfriend so soon after loosing my husband and son?"

Orlando wasn't in the least surprised by her question. In fact he had been expecting it. "Well," he said softly as he rocked her in his arms. "How about a friend?" She smiled for the first time that day and nodded.

She had called her family and they had been very surprised by her call and were extremely glad to hear that her amnesia was gone and that she was coming home. Teresa told them to expect her to arrive the next day and told them she was bringing a friend with her. Her parents called her sister, Naomi and told her the news. Naomi immediately took family leave from work and flew home to be with the family when her sister arrived. Naomi had been very upset to hear how badly the tragedy had affected her younger sibling.

After Teresa had made her call, Orlando also called Chris Andrews and told him that he was taking a week's vacation to take care of something urgent. He also called Phillip Garrison, who was directing the movie Orlando was currently shooting. "Phil?" Orlando asked when the man answered.

"Yeah?" Phil answered. " Orlando? Where are you? I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"I'm at home," Orlando replied.

"Well get down here. We need you to finish up a scene."

"How long do we have until deadline?" Orlando asked. "This scene you want to shoot is my last right?"

"We have four weeks left. Yeah, it's your last scene," Phil answered. "Why?"

"Listen Phil," Orlando said. "It'll have to wait. Shoot the rest first. I'll finish it up when I get back."

"Back?" Phil asked confused. "Back from where? When?"

"I need to leave for a week." Orlando said. "Something urgent has come up. I will be going to Albuquerque, New Mexico over in the US."

"The US?" Phil asked in disbelief. "Isn't that where Teresa is from? Nothing has happened to the poor girl has it?"

"No," Orlando said. "She has remembered her past. She wishes to visit her family now and I don't want her to have to face them alone. I need to be there for her. I will be leaving tonight and we will be back in a week."

Phil sighed. "Ok, Orlando," he said. "We'll shoot the reset of the film then see you here the day after you get back."

"Thanks, Phil," Orlando said and after saying good-bye hung up. He took a few minutes to pack a suitcase then he called Randolph to take them to the airport.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Orlando and Teresa flew over in first-class. To Teresa's great surprise, Orlando had bought the entire first-class section. He chuckled softly at her expression then whispered in her ear, "I wanted us to have a chance to talk if you felt like it." Teresa nodded but kept quiet. She took a seat near a window and watched everything melt away as they took off. She was ignoring him now, and Orlando knew it. Her countenance didn't change for the entire half hour he watched her. "Teresa?" he said tentatively. She remained silent and continued looking out the window.

Slowly he reached toward her but then held back unsure. "Teresa," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I always reserve the first-class area anyway. I just thought you might like to talk." She turned to him slowly with an expression of uncertainty. "It's true, after the tidal wave of fame I received from _The Lord of the Rings_, I couldn't go anywhere without being hounded by a mob. You don't have to talk about it, but I _don't_ want to be shut out." He reached over and caressed her cheek.

"_Please_, don't shut me out." He leaned over then and kissed her softly and when he pulled away, she melted into his arms. Orlando held her for a long while and she didn't speak. He looked down when he felt her breathing slow and found that she had fallen asleep. He pulled her closer to him and held her as he reclined his seat. He too, was soon asleep and when the attendant came by, she smiled at them and pulled a blanket from the overhead compartment and covered them.

They were well over the Atlantic when Teresa woke up a few hours later. She shifted slightly in Orlando's arms and her motion roused him from sleep. He moaned slightly as he opened his eyes. "Hi," he said and smiled as he stretched.

"Hi," Teresa whispered with a slight smile. She stretched and yawned slightly and tried to sit up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Orlando wrapped his arms about her and pulled her down to him quickly. "Don't go," he said breathlessly in her ear. "I _need_ you." She looked at him in surprised and he kissed her hungrily. While he slept, his dreams were filled with her. He had reached out and tried to touch her, but she was always just out of reach. Desire unlike anything he had known before swept over him, so innocent and pure. He was not about to let her go now. He knew they would not be bothered, the attendants knew that if he fell asleep, he would call them if he woke in need of anything.

His hands traveled over her small body as if of their own accord. He felt as though he was starving. As though he were drowning and she was the air. He knew he needed to be gentle with her, but he couldn't get enough. He broke the kiss suddenly and raised the armrests of the to seats next to him then quickly turned back to her. Taking her in his arms again, he wrapped his legs around hers, and then swung them onto the seat by the window taking hers with them.

He laid back and pulled her down with him so that he now straddled her, though she was stretched out on top of him. She gazed into his deep brown eyes as he caressed her cheek. Never before had she dared to hope things with Orlando would turn out this way, though she had dreamed and wished for it many times.

She broke eye contact by glancing at his lips briefly, then looked back into his chocolate colored eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment then Orlando laced his fingers through her hair and around to the back of her neck. Then he rose slightly and claimed her lips once more. She melted into him slowly and with her added weight, he could no longer stay sitting up so he removed his hand from her mass of honey, and instead wrapped his arms about her and slowly lay back once more.

He traced the outline of her mouth tantalizingly with his tongue and she granted him entrance. They inhaled sharply then moaned quietly deep in their throats as he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body once more, unrestricted as they kissed for long moments. When Orlando broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily.

All strength had left Teresa as she collapsed against Orlando, laying her head on his shoulder as she panted for breath. Orlando paused in the movement of his hands and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he struggled to catch his breath. He kissed her temple between ragged breaths and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you."

Teresa couldn't believe it. Had he just said that he loved her or was it her ears playing tricks on her? She didn't speak for a while, but Orlando was not bothered by it because she stayed where she was. He knew that she was in a state of disbelief. After all, how often did a famous celebrity ever meet anyone that, according to everyone else was common, and fall in love? He knew it wasn't often, mainly due to the fact that celebrities had to keep a wall around their heart. One could never really tell if the person was being truthful or not. Kate had proved that to him.

It was different with Teresa though. If anyone ever found out about their connection with a person everyone else believed to be fictional, they would both be carted off to the asylum; he knew this all too well. What a scandal that would be, the press would have a field day and he might never recover his career. Yet he knew that he and Teresa were right, Legolas _was_ real, and his name was Legolas. When he looked up at Teresa again, he saw tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. Alarm rushed through his every pore. He leaned up and cradled her face in his hands searching her eyes. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Teresa shook her head. "I-," she started and sobbed. "I feel so guilty."

"Guilty?" he asked in confusion. "Why?" _'Did she make everything up?_' he wondered. _'But how could she? I've heard Legolas myself. Could he be wrong about her? Is she just like Kate?'_

"Because I never loved Adrian like a wife should," Teresa said with a sob and Orlando looked at her bewildered. "We tried so hard and _so_ long to have a child. After a while, I closed myself off to him because a little piece of me died each time we were told we weren't pregnant. On our anniversary, I humored him and that was when we were blessed with James. I wanted another child, as did Adrian, but fearing disappointment, I closed myself off again. Now I've lost them _both_!"

Orlando took her in his arms not knowing what to say. He understood now, or thought he did. She was feeling guilty for being there with him when she lost her husband and son. She felt like she was cheating, was ashamed of any happiness she felt. After a few moments of petting her while she cried and planting soft kisses on her forehead in an attempt to console her, he spoke. "Teresa?" he asked quietly. "Would Adrian not want you to find happiness?"

"I-," she started then paused. "I guess he would," she said uncertainly. Orlando didn't know what else he could do for her. "I still feel strange getting involved with anyone so soon."

Orlando looked away sadly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I probably shouldn't have done that. I think Legolas spoke to me in my sleep. I had a dream that you were right here in front of me, I reached out for you but I couldn't touch you. I woke then, and you were here in my arms. I had to touch you, to make sure you were real. Please forgive me."

Teresa sat up on her knees in between Orlando's legs. Startled by her movement, Orlando looked up at her. "I forgive you," Teresa said honestly. "After all, it isn't entirely your fault." Orlando looked at her utterly confused. "You see, I have something to confess," she continued and a feeling of dread filled Orlando once more. "You were in _The Lord of the Rings_ the year Adrian and I were married. We had gone to see it not long after we were married. I was curious about you after that, so I learned everything I could about you. Adrian always teased me about it, saying I was obsessed, but it was more than that. I saw the interview you gave on the extended _Lord of the Rings_. It was from this interview that I found we had a very similar past. Both of us were told we would never walk again _and_ we have both defied the laws of medical science by _doing_ just that. From the time I was three, up until late 2004 I still was not completely recovered though I could walk. Now, thanks to your inspiration, I have overcome the last hurdle in my recovery. I have always wanted to meet you, to thank you in person for being such a huge inspiration to me."

This took Orlando by complete surprise. He had no idea why exactly she had been looking for him aside from what Legolas had told him. "I had only hoped I would find you to do just that, never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to earn your love," Teresa admitted. "However, I think while we are here, we should appear as friends."

Orlando nodded. "Of course," he said quietly. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave as all his doubt was swept away. Reaching up, he caressed her face and whispered, "Just know you have my heart," and with that he kissed her and brought her down next to him. The strain on her emotions from their conversation had totally exhausted her and she was soon fast asleep curled in his arms.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Several hours later, the flight attendant came and roused them from sleep with news that they were ten minutes from the Albuquerque International Airport. Orlando thanked the woman and Teresa got up to go clean up. Fifteen minutes later, they were walking through the terminal. Teresa had told her family that she and her friend would get their own transportation since they would not be burdening them with a place to stay, but would be at a hotel instead. As they headed through the terminal, they got many double takes from the passing crowd.

They hailed a cab outside and went to the Windham Gardens hotel, a central location between the residences of Teresa's parents and Adrian's parents. Orlando had never visited New Mexico before, and after such a long flight, though they had both slept most of the way, they were hungry and weary. They called down to the front desk and requested a cab. A half hour later, after they had both showered and dressed, the front desk called up to say the cab had arrived. They went down and took the cab to dinner. They ate at Copeland's, a Cajun restaurant at which Adrian and Teresa had visited only once because it was so expensive. Orlando let her choose where to go and did not mind that the prices were so high.

After dinner they called another cab and returned to the hotel. That night, they lay in each other's arms as sleep took them. Theresa had never felt safer since Adrian was alive. She hoped that Orlando was right, that Adrian wanted her to be happy again. She had never cheated on Adrian, though their private life had been nonexistent since James was born. Yet Orlando was almost always in her thoughts.

The next morning, they lay abed for a while and ordered room service. After eating their fill, they called a cab which they took to the car rental and acquired their own transportation. With that matter taken care of, Teresa took Orlando sightseeing. They visited the museums, and the zoo, then ate a wonderful lunch at a small café in Old Town of Albuquerque when they took leave of window-shopping for a break.

"Have you thought about what to say to your family?" Orlando asked curiously while they strolled through the other shops and boutiques of Old Town.

Teresa nodded. "I've thought of hardly little else," she admitted. Orlando figured this to be true for though she was glad of his company, she had seemed distant and distracted. Sighing heavily she said, "How am I ever going to face them?"

He moved behind her then, and wrapped his arms about her waist pulling her to him. "You will not be facing them alone, my love. Remember that," he whispered into her ear as he held her to his body firmly. He bent his head down slightly then, and kissed her on her temple.

They returned to the hotel later that evening after spending three hours wondering through Cottonwood Mall. Orlando left her alone for a while by spending some time out on the balcony of their room. While he was outside, Teresa picked up the receiver with a shaky hand. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Naomi's voice sounded on the line. Teresa's throat went dry and she swallowed hard over the lump that formed in her throat. "Hello?" Naomi asked again. "Who's there?"

Finally Teresa found her voice. "Naomi?" she asked and the line was silent for a moment. In the background Teresa heard her mom ask Naomi who it was.

"Teresa?" Naomi said finally. "Teresa is that you? Where are you? Are you alright?" Naomi asked in a rush.

"Yes," Teresa answered. "I'm in town and I'm fine. I'm staying at a hotel with a friend."

"A friend?" Naomi asked puzzled. "Oh, yes. Mom said that you called them night before last to tell them you were coming. They said something about a friend coming with you. So, who is it?"

Teresa laughed lightly in spite of herself. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you will just have to wait and see," Teresa answered simply.

"Resa?" Naomi whined. "You know I don't like waiting…remember?"

Teresa laughed at her sister's childishness. Yes, she remembered full well Naomi didn't like to wait for anything. "Yes, I remember. However, that's too bad. You will just have to wait anyway," Teresa said as she smiled.

"Come on, Teresa," Naomi asked. "_Please_?"

Teresa laughed again, but caved. "Oh, _alright_," she said. "But I warn you, you won't believe me...but before I do, you have to _swear_ that you won't mob him when we visit tomorrow. _Promise_?"

"Ok," Naomi said. "I promise. _Now,_ who is this _friend_ of yours?"

Teresa took a deep breath. "Orlando Bloom," she said matter-of-factly.

"_Get out_!" Naomi shrieked her voice filled with both excitement and disbelief.

"Now, Naomi," Teresa said in a condescending tone. "You _promised_ **not** to mob him, _remember_?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Naomi said flatly. "What did you mean by _visit _though? Aren't you staying here?" Naomi asked confused.

"No, Naomi," Teresa answered. "I'm not staying. I'm returning to London with Orlando at the end of the week."

"Oh," Naomi said quietly. "You know mom and dad will be upset about it, not to mention Adrian's family."

"I know," Teresa said sadly. "But I think Adrian would want me to get on with my life, and not dwell on the past. I think he would _want_ me to find happiness again."

Naomi knew that Teresa was right. Adrian had loved her sister. She couldn't have found a better man…except for Orlando, she thought with a smile and she knew Teresa too well. Her little sister had found love. That was why she had not wanted to stay with the family, but instead stayed at the hotel with Orlando Bloom, she now realized. "When are you coming?" she asked Teresa finally.

"The day after tomorrow," Teresa replied. "He has never been to New Mexico and I promised to show him around before we go back to London. You know sightseeing takes some time…we want to get as much done as we can before he has to be back."

Orlando came back into the room when she hung up the receiver. She rose from her chair when she saw him, though she remained where she was. Orlando crossed the room to her but stopped with mere inches between them. "How did it go? Well?" Teresa nodded and he smiled. "When do we go?" he asked.

"Day after tomorrow," she answered and tears formed in her eyes. Orlando looked at her in bewilderment as he reached up and caressed her cheek. "I still don't know how I am to get through this," she cried.

Orlando sighed as he closed the distance and took her into his arms. "I know, sweetheart," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I know. But, I'll be there for you. Just remember that. All you have to do is look beside you, and I'll be there. Remember also that Adrian would _want_ you to be happy. You will not have to stay here," he said as he lifted her chin so that she gazed into the chocolate depths of his eyes. "I'll take you home. This _has_ to be done though. You _know_ that, my love. If the melding is to be completed, you must do this." She nodded slowly and he lowered his head and kissed her gently.

Two days later, both Adrian and Teresa's family met at a park that Teresa had requested, and shortly after they arrived, Teresa and Orlando drove up. "I don't know if I can do this," she said and Orlando reached over and squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll be right there with you," he said reassuringly and she nodded as she steeled her resolve. They stayed and she talked with her family for a few hours. Naomi truly couldn't get over the fact that Teresa had actually met Orlando. She thought that she had believed her sister before, but now Naomi realized that she had not until he was standing in front of her. Teresa told them all about what had happened after Dr. Jackson had sent her to London.

When they returned to the hotel, Teresa was in tears once more. Adrian's brother, Michael had really torn into her about leaving so soon after Adrian and James' death, and he didn't buy that she had not remembered anything about her life when Dr. Jackson had sent her to London. Orlando had nearly gotten into a fight with him over it.

After apologizing to her family, Orlando and Teresa left the park and Orlando drove back to the hotel. He carried her up to their room and laid her gently on the bed. He lay down next to her and took her in his arms but try as she might, he couldn't shelter her from the pain she felt and she cried herself to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Legolas visited Orlando that night while Teresa slept. "I wish she didn't have to go through that today," Orlando said quietly as he stroked Teresa's hair while she laid her head on his partially bare chest.

_You were right though, _ _Orlando__,' _Legolas said. _'She needed to do that. That is a bridge that needed to be burned.'_

"So now what?" Orlando asked thoroughly getting irritated by no longer having any say in his life, and hating to see Teresa being hurt in the process of completing something neither of them had any control over, but were instead pawns in a bigger game.

_'I'm not sure,' _Legolas admitted. _'All I know is that we are closer to our goal.'  
_

Orlando looked down at Teresa for a long moment while he continued to stroke her hair. "I don't like this, Legolas," he said finally. "I know you said I would be melded with you, the real you…"

_'Yes,' _Legolas said. _'That is correct. Our spirits will be joined.'_

"I know it's something that I have to do to help him, with this woman and everything," Orlando said. "But I know if I want to do it… I won't be me. I mean it will be like two people in this body right? Who will be in control, me or Legolas?"

_'I understand your concern, _ _Orlando__,' _Legolas said with a heavy sigh. _'While you are in your world, your spirit will be the one most present. Then, when you decide to leave this world for Middle Earth Legolas' spirit will be the dominative one. Of course, since you will be melded with Legolas, you will have the option of leaving Middle Earth to sail with the Elves from the Grey Havens.'  
_

"And what about Teresa?" Orlando asked. "Will she have that option as well?

Legolas was silent for a while and the air was permeated with the dread of uncertainty. _'I'm not sure, but I'll find out. I know where I would stay if she is not granted passage,' _Legolas said finally.

"Middle Earth," Orlando and Legolas said together with a laugh. "Well," Orlando continued. "You better go find out and also see if you can figure out what needs to happen next."

_'Alright,' _Legolas said and he reached out with his thoughts and caressed Teresa's cheek before he left.

The next day was not much better for Teresa's emotions. Orlando noticed that she seemed to be dwelling on her brother-in-law's comments and the fight that had nearly broke out between him and Orlando. "Teresa," Orlando asked tentatively as he entered the room, but she didn't answer. He walked over to the bed where she lay with her back to him curled up in a ball. It was one o'clock, and he knew she was a wake. She had not eaten yet, and this worried him.

Teresa had been awake for five hours, but hadn't moved. Her mind continually replayed the meeting the day before with her family. Michael had yelled at her for leaving. He had never believed that the loss of his brother and nephew had caused her so much trauma that she had suffered amnesia. He thought she had used the opportunity to abandon the family in their time of grief. Orlando had nearly decked him when Teresa burst into tears. She had collapsed and he had carried her to the car with his back to Michael's taunts. Naomi had followed him and after he had Teresa in the passenger seat, he turned to her and asked her to send their apologies to the rest of the family.

Legolas went back to speak with Gandalf. _'My friend,'_ he said as they walked together._ 'I need your council. Do you know any more regarding Orlando and Teresa? _ _Orlando__ asks a question that has been haunting my mind. Will Teresa be allowed to sail from The Grey Havens?'_

Gandalf contemplated Legolas' questions for a moment. _'Teresa needs to tell her family about her love for _ _Orlando__. As for your other question, I am confident that she will be allowed to live in Valinor if she so chooses since Ilúvatar intends for her and Legolas to be together,'_ he replied. Legolas thanked Gandalf and returned to Orlando and Teresa.

"Teresa?" Orlando asked as he lay on the bed. She didn't move or acknowledge him. He reached over and placed his hand on her back and she jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said quietly. I thought you knew I was right here. Are you ok?" He knew that was a stupid question, but he needed to get her talking.

Teresa turned to him, shook her head and sobbed. "How could he be so _cruel_? Michael knows I loved Adrian and James with all my heart!" she cried. "I felt like I died with them when I heard about the accident. In a way I did."

Orlando took her in his arms, and she put her hand on his chest laying her head even with it. "I know, sweetheart," Orlando answered and laid a kiss on the top of her head. "I think that he is hurting too though, you know what I mean?" Teresa shook her head again and Orlando continued. "You said on the plane that when Michael got married he became more distant right?"

Teresa nodded but remained quiet. "Well," Orlando said. "What if he regrets being so detached and before he had a chance to rebuild his bridges, Adrian was stolen from him? Michael never got to know James either, did he?" Teresa shook her head. "I'm not meaning to take his side right now Teresa, I know you're hurting and upset with him, I'm just trying to get you to look at this in all possible ways. Think about it from his point of view before anything else happens. If you do that," he said quietly as he rubbed her shoulder. "Then you might just see that he felt abandon when Dr. Jackson sent you to London. I know that we have told them we are only friends, but maybe Michael is picking up on our body language, I think he knows that our feeling toward each other is stronger than mere friendship. Maybe he thinks you didn't truly love Adrian because like you said, it is too soon after his death."

Teresa sighed. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She had done nothing all day, and now it was nearly one-thirty. She was tired and hungry. "You're right," she whispered. "Yet, I do not know what to do. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't want to feel broken, nor do I wish to think about this anymore today. I have wasted enough of my time dwelling on these thoughts. I am hungry and exhausted."

Orlando smiled and kissed her. This news was music to his ears. He shifted so that she lay with her head on the pillow and kissed her forehead, and he got to his feet. She started to reach for him, but he batted hand away with a grin. He moved to the end of the bed and gently wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled so that she now lay stretched out on the bed. "We don't have to go anywhere today, Love," he said quietly and went to the phone with the phone book, and ordered pizza.

After they ate, they crawled into bed and watched TV. Orlando propped himself up on a pillow with his back against the headboard while Teresa lay her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, and it wasn't long until she fell asleep once more. Orlando could not blame her, nor was he concerned at how much time she spent asleep since they had arrived. He too was feeling the effects of jetlag, and she had the added bonus of emotional strain.

_'Hello, my friend,' _Legolas greeted Orlando causing him to jump yet again. _'I have news from Gandalf. How is Teresa doing?'  
_

"She's feeling better, though she is exhausted," Orlando answered quietly. "This trip has been extremely hard on her."

_'Yes,'_ Legolas agreed sadly. _'And I have a feeling it will get worse before it gets better.'  
_

"What do you mean?" Orlando asked. "What news from Gandalf?"

_'She has to tell her family about her love for you,'_ Legolas said feeling the weight of his news.

Orlando groaned. "Well, that's just _great_," he said with a sigh. "It'll be hard enough getting them to let her return to London without another fight. Adrian's brother has already dug into her about me for replacing him in her life so soon. She was so upset she was abed all day in tears."

_'I know, and it hurts me to see her so,' _Legolas replied. _'But that is the next step in completing the merge. Gandalf did not say when this needed to be completed. However, I do have good news as well. Gandalf says that since Ilúvatar has deemed that Legolas and Teresa, or Haehithien as he himself has deemed her from a vision he has had, to be together, they can live in either Valinor or Middle Earth. It is their decision.'  
_

That was good news. Orlando's thoughts had been dark that day as had Teresa's. Now he saw a silver lining and smiled happily. Maybe Teresa didn't have to tell her family of her love for him while they were there, but could wait a while and could call from London. With these bright thoughts, he too fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The next morning, Orlando paced the floor and wrung his hands nervously. During the night, he had come to a decision about Teresa and her family. Now all he needed to do was tell her. He would _not_ let her leave her family without peace between them. She could not abandon them again. He heard Teresa moving about, and knew she was awake, but he continued to pace. When she entered, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked quietly as he turned toward her.

"We have to talk," he said simply and she didn't like his foreboding tone.

"About what?" she asked uneasily as she sat down in a nearby chair and clasped her hands in her lap.

He went to her then and knelt and as he took her hands in his, her heart leapt into her throat. "Teresa," he said heavily as he gazed up into her eyes searchingly. "I _cannot_ take you back with me…"

Teresa jerked her hands free as though she had been burned, and quickly rose to her feet. "_What_?" she cried. "What about Legolas? Are you condemning him to a fate his father chose? I thought you _loved_ me? What do you mean you can't take me back?"

Orlando watched her as she started to pace. "Teresa," he said gently. "I was not finished. Will you please hear me out? What I have to say is not as bad as you think. Will you please sit down?" Teresa looked at him doubtfully, but nodded slightly and wrung her hands as she resumed her seat. Orlando took her hands once more in an effort to reassure her and they stilled at his touch.

"I love you Teresa, you _know_ that," he said as he gazed up into her eyes once more. "Yet I cannot bear to cause a rift between you and your family." She started to protest but he silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "I cannot take you back with me _unless_ you and Michael come to an understanding. This is the first time you have been here in six months. I have had you to myself long enough. I have done the job Dr. Jackson has asked of me, and I will continue to be there for you, as well as Legolas. But, I cannot take you back with me unless your family understands why."

"_Why_?" she asked incredulously. "If they knew _why_ we would both be locked up."

Orlando shook his head slowly. "That isn't what I meant, love," he said with a smile. "I mean, perhaps Michael feels like you abandon him and your family. You must rebuild the bridge between you before we leave. Just talk with him, I will be there with you if you need me to but, I don't think it would be wise. He needs to know how you feel, that Adrian is in your heart and that you aren't trying to replace him with me. Will you at least attempt to talk with him?" Teresa sighed heavily but nodded.

After phoning her parents, Teresa found that Adrian's parents had come into their apartment, and had taken Adrian's things when she was in the hospital. Later that day, Teresa drove to their home, and asked to talk with Michael a while. When he saw her there, he seemed angry, but detached. "Can we talk?" she asked quietly and after a few moments of studying her he nodded curtly.

She felt like a stranger as she looked around her in-laws home and saw many of Adrian's belongings. "I suppose you want it all packed," Michael said hotly as he watched her run her finger down the smooth side of a silver frame that held a picture of her and Adrian.

"No," Teresa answered in an almost inaudible whisper. As memories filled her mind and tears filled her eyes, she closed them tight and fought to keep them unshed. She had promised herself that she was not going to let Michael make her feel guilty. She picked up the picture and turned to face him slowly. "I want you to keep it, Michael," she said and handed the photograph to him with a shaky hand.

Michael looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked in disbelief as he slowly reached out for the frame.

"Michael," Teresa said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I loved Adrian very much. Perhaps more than I should have. It is no secret that we had problems in our private life; I closed myself to him in an effort to protect us both from heartache. James was a blessing, and I didn't think we would be so lucky again. We had tried for so long before James came, I didn't want us to hurt anymore. After James was born, I never let Adrian touch me again. I was afraid, Michael. I was afraid of building our hopes up and then living with another disappointment, but I never stopped loving him."

Michael stood there dumbstruck. His sister-in-law had never been so open with him before. Not quite to this measure at least. "Why did you leave then? After James and Adrian were gone?" he asked, and his voice was filled with pain.

Teresa's heart went out to him. Then a thought crept into her mind, a way to tell then _exactly_ why she left without seeming crazy. "Do you believe in God, Michael?" she asked curiously. He looked at her confused, but then nodded slowly. "Me too. I think God sent me away to heal. I was in so much pain after loosing them that I believe he took pity on me, and temporarily wiped everything from my memory. Everything _except_ the one other person that had truly brought joy in my life…"

" Orlando," Michael said, and Teresa nodded as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Michael," Teresa said. "Do you think Adrian would _want_ me to continue to grieve for him, and never feel happy again?" Michael shook his head.

"Tell me something," Michael said. "Are the two of you _involved_?" He felt guilty after asking, but he had to know.

Teresa smiled at him warmly, and didn't seem bothered by his question. "We are friends. I stayed at his house like I said the other day, but never once did he touch me except to hold me in his arms when I needed comfort. There was nothing sexual involved. Yet, I believe I can tell you that we _want_ to be involved." She noticed when she said this Michael's face became clouded. "I could _never_ replace Adrian, Michael," she continued. " Orlando does not want to be a wedge in our family, and you _are_ still my family, Michael. Please understand though that I _cannot_ live in the past. I have done my grieving for Adrian as well as for James, and I know in my heart they want me to be happy now. Orlando is my chance for that."

"But what about us?" Michael asked in pain. Confused by Teresa's words.

"I want you to keep Adrian's things," Teresa said quietly. "I don't need them to remember him by. He and James will live forever in my heart. I will always keep lines of communication open with you; you are my family. We can even visit each other," Teresa said with a smile. "Would you be angry with me if I went with Orlando?"

Michael thought on this a moment and Teresa waited in suspense. "No," he said finally and smiled. "I wouldn't. I would be very happy for you."

Teresa beamed and hugged Michael tightly. "Thank you," she whispered and tears of relief rolled down her cheeks.

Orlando had stayed at the hotel while Teresa had gone to talk with Michael. She had been gone for over an hour. Orlando lay stretched out on the bed and flipped through the channels on the TV, his mind not on what he was watching. Twenty minutes ago, he had paced the floor nervously. _'Is she alright?'_ he wondered to himself. Just then, he heard the door to their room unlock and he jumped as she entered. "Is everything ok?" he asked as he dropped the remote and rushed to her. She smiled and nodded as he took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Everything's fine," she answered as she laced her fingers together behind his back as she held him to her. "He understands now and is happy that I have found happiness with you, though I think he still fears you will replace Adrian in my heart."

"I could _never_ do that," Orlando said quietly. "Nor would I try. He has nothing to fear from me."

"I know," Teresa said. "He still sees me as his sister, and I think in time, he will see you as a second brother. In your own right, not replacing Adrian."

Orlando sighed contentedly as he squeezed her gently in a hug. "I am just glad that we have his blessing," he said as he bent and kissed her lightly. "The rest will come in time." That night Teresa felt better than she had since she had lost Adrian and James. Her heart was at peace.

The next day, they had the hotel pack them a picnic-style lunch, and they stopped at a sporting goods store for backpacks. After everything was ready, Teresa and Orlando drove to the mountains for a hike. "I'm glad you and Michael talked yesterday," Orlando said as they walked into a small clearing with a small waterfall that ran into a pool on one side. "Ah," Orlando said with a sigh. "Perfect. Want to go for a swim?"

Teresa threw back her head and laughed. "I have no swimsuit," she said with a smile. Orlando smiled at her as he shrugged out of his pack and she saw the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Neither do I," he said as he started to undress and she laughed as she shrugged out of her own pack. Once they were both down to their underwear, they jumped into the pool and swam for a while. The water felt so refreshing after the long hike. Orlando swam toward her and she laughed as she backed away toward the waterfall. Mischief shone in Orlando's chocolate colored eyes and he pursued her. He chased her around the pool and back over to the waterfall.

"Gotcha!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her and she relented as the water from the falls splashed over them. Gasping for breath after their run about the pool, Orlando closed the small distance between them, and his heart beat loudly. Neither of them spoke for a long while as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their breath mingled making both of them feel lightheaded. Orlando knew now as he looked into Teresa's deep blue eyes that if they had met under normal circumstances without any supernatural intervention, he would fall for her just the same. Here was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He bent his head then and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. "Teresa," he said softly but she quieted him by placing her fingers to his lips. Leaning down he scooped her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding her close to him, she was so warm she felt like she was on fire. Wherever their skin touched he felt scorched by a flame, yet he needed her heat to live, he couldn't let her go. Bending his head, he claimed her lips hungrily. It had been a week since he had truly tasted her lips and he felt as though it had starved him.

A little later, starving for food rather than affection, they climbed out of the pool and dressed then spread out a blanket and had their picnic. Afterward, they returned to the hotel where they each showered before they went to bed, exhausted from the day's activity. The next morning they were leaving for London and had to be at the airport by ten AM after returning the rental car. 


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The next morning Teresa and Orlando received a wake up call in time to catch their flight. They dressed in a hurry and made sure they had gotten all their things packed. After checking out, they returned the rental car and took a shuttle to the airport. Teresa couldn't believe that she was actually going back with Orlando to London.

To her great surprise, her entire family from Albuquerque was there to see her off. Naomi was there as well. She went up to Teresa and hugged her tightly. "Be careful," she said, "Good luck." Teresa's parents were next to wish her well. "We love you, Teresa," her mother said and when she pulled away, Teresa saw tears in her eyes. As Teresa's father pulled her mother away, Adrian's parents came to hug her next. "You're sure about this?" Adrian's father asked her and she nodded. " Adrian would want you to be happy," his mother said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and squeezed Teresa's arms above the elbow.

Next, Michael approached shyly. "Mom's right Teresa," he said. "Please forgive me for the way I've acted, I was thinking only of how I felt. Adrian and James wouldn't want you to be sad. I am glad you have found happiness…and love again." Everyone looked up in surprise except for Naomi who smiled quietly to herself.

"Is this true?" Adrian's father asked and slowly Teresa nodded then looked over at Orlando as he moved closer to her.

"Yes," she said finally as she smiled up at Orlando as he wrapped his arm about her waist. "I love him." She looked at their startled faces.

"You would replace Adrian so quickly?" Adrian's father cried and Michael stepped forward to usher him away.

"No, dad," Michael said as Teresa stood in shock.

"Dad," Teresa said. "I could _never_ replace Adrian. I loved him and James very much, I always _will_ love them, but I _cannot_ live in despair at their loss. Please understand, Orlando loves me and I love him, but Adrian and James will _always_ be in my heart and thoughts." This seemed to calm him and Teresa sighed heavily as she looked at her beloved family.

There was a boarding call over the intercom and Orlando gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "That's us," Teresa said. "I'll call you later, ok?" she asked as she kissed them all one last time and they nodded as Orlando turned and gently pulled Teresa after him.

"_Wait_!" Michael yelled a moment later and both turned to see him running toward them. When he reached them, he held out his hand to Orlando who looked at it uncertainly. "You take good care of my sister," he said sternly.

Orlando took his hand then, and they smiled at each other. Michael pulled him in for a hug startling him, and Michael laughed as he thumped him on the back with the palm of his hand. "I will, I promise," Orlando said when Michael let him go.

"You'd better," Michael said threateningly, but then Orlando noticed the laughter in his eyes. "Or you'll have to deal with _me_…_brother_." Teresa couldn't believe it; Michael really did accept Orlando, and finally knew that Teresa was happy, but that she would not forget them. "You were right, sis," he said as he took her hands. Adrian and James wouldn't want us to dwell on the past, and our loss of them. Take care."

"Thank you Michael," she said. "And I _promise_, we will see each other again soon." He nodded to both of them, and they turned and headed through the gate and boarded the plane.

"Well done, my beautiful Haehithien," Legolas whispered in her ear when they were on board. Teresa had turned her back to Orlando for a moment to put her bag in the overhead compartment. She turned around quickly when she was addressed as Haehithien. Before her stood her Elf prince, or was it really Orlando? It was hard to tell, for both seemed distorted. "Fear not, princess," Legolas said. Your mission is complete. The meld is working now."

"But how?" she asked puzzled, and looked at him in confusion. Before her, Orlando was glowing with a golden radiance. It was not a scary sight, but beautiful. His eyes turned blue and his hair grew and turned from brown to black and his clothes even changed right before her eyes.

" Orlando wanted to protect you by not having you with your family when you admitted your feelings for him, in case they were angry," Legolas said. "He did not want you to be hurt any more. Admitting to your family that you loved him was the last step needed to restart the meld, and you have done that. Ilúvatar has granted you a choice, my love," Legolas said with a smile. "When you and Orlando are ready to leave this world, you may go to Middle Earth. There, Legolas' spirit that is now melded with Orlando's will be predominant, and from there, you have the choice of remaining in Middle Earth or taking a ship from The Grey Havens."

Teresa couldn't believe her ears. "You mean I'll…" she started, but trailed of to silence.

"Be an elf?" Legolas asked, then nodded with a smile. "Yes, my love, you will be granted all the qualities and abilities of the Elven people. You and Orlando will be immortal."

Teresa was speechless, and for a while all she could do was stare at Legolas' glowing, ghostly form. "And until then?" she asked when she found her voice.

"Until then, both of you will live as the Dúnedain, the second ones, here in your world," he answered. " Orlando's spirit will dominate until then, and he will love you as I do. We will be together my love, farewell until then." She watched as the golden ghostly image bent down, took her hand and kissed it. When he released her and stood straight, the image flickered then faded and she was facing Orlando once more.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Several months later, Teresa was sitting at a desk making excited phone calls. She smiled as she glanced down at the glittering stone on her left hand. Only two other times came to mind when she had been this happy; the day Adrian had proposed and the day James had been born.  
True to her word, she had contacted them quite frequently, and Orlando had even sent money and the entire family had come to visit in London. Orlando had been in between movie projects so he had time to spend with them, and thoroughly enjoyed playing tour guide.

"Naomi?" Teresa asked in the receiver trying hard to contain her excitement.

"Hey!" Naomi said happily. "What's up? How are you guys doing?"

"You are _not_ going to believe it!" Theresa cried. "He _proposed_!"

"No _way_!" Naomi yelled excitedly. "Oh my gosh! I am _so_ happy for you! Have you guys decided on a date?"

"Not specifically, no, but he says London is beautiful in the spring, and he wants to have it sometime then," Teresa said happily as she glanced out the window to watch the snowfall. She and Naomi talked for an hour, then she called and talked with Michael who seemed equally as thrilled. She laughed as she remembered his comment when she told him; 'So, my brother _finally_ came through?'

Early in the spring, with their family present, Orlando and Teresa were married in a park filled with cherry trees in bloom. The ceremony looked like a fairytale set near a large lake and the trees positively bursting with soft pink cherry blossoms. Everyone loved it.

A few days after the wedding, their families went home, and Teresa was finally alone with her new husband. They had a soft blanket spread out on the floor in front of the fireplace. Orlando had another one draped about his shoulders for though it was spring; the nights were still fairly chilly in London. He was leaning against the sofa staring into the flames. Teresa was in front of him and leaned back against his bare chest with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her folding them both in the blanket.

His gaze shifted to her as he hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "I love you," he whispered and she turned her head to face him.

"I love you too," she answered, and with that he lowered his head to claim her lips. She twisted her body so that she stretched out on top of him as he straightened his legs and allowed his hands to roam freely over her body.

He grabbed her legs suddenly, and gently pulled them so that she now lay across his lap. She looked into his eyes, startled by his movement as he broke the kiss. She started to say something, but stopped and smiled when she saw desire burning in the chocolate depths of his eyes.

He shifted so that she now lay flat on her back and he sat above her, between her knees. He gazed down at her, silently devouring her with his eyes. She was wearing a pink lace teddy and had painted her finger and toenails red. Her legs were smooth and shapely; her breasts rose and fell as she breathed. Her hair was a cloud of liquid honey as it spilled onto the blanket and about her creamy white shoulders. It was magical the way that it captured the firelight and appeared to be flowing, itself. Her skin was pale next to the amber that was her hair and her eyes were as blue as the sea.

"Teresa?" he asked hoarsely, his throat suddenly felt parched. "I want to make love to you. Will you let me?"

Teresa swallowed hard. Though they had lived together for sometime, and even slept in the same bed, he had never done more than hold her or kiss her while they slept. True, when he hungered for her mouth, his hands roamed her body but never had they done so under her clothes…not all of them anyway. Slowly she nodded as she held her breath. Her body tensed as she watched his eyes anticipating his touch, knowing that this time it would be different.

Noticing her tense state, he hesitated with uncertainty. Reaching down, he took her hands and pulled her to a sitting position. "I'll be gentle," he whispered in an attempt to reassure her. An hour later, they lay together, naked under the blanket. Teresa lay on her side with her head resting on his shoulder, and her small hand on his chest. Orlando sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her. She was like magic to him and sometimes he felt as though he dare not close his eyes, or when he opened them she would be gone.

That night as she slept, Adrian and James came to her in a dream. _'Hello sweetheart,'_ Adrian said.

_'Hi mommy,'_ James greeted her.

_'You don't have to say anything, my love,'_ Adrian said when Teresa was speechless. _'Just listen.'_ Teresa nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. _'We're both very happy for you. We want you to be happy, and we know that you have found someone you can love,'_ Adrian said. _'You have done well for yourself, and we're very proud of you. We'll always be in your memory, but it is time for you to do as you told Michael, and move on. It is time for you to let us go.'_

She shook her head furiously, but James spoke next. _'It's ok, mommy,'_ he said quietly. _'Daddy and I know you love us. We don't want you to be sad anymore. Good-bye, mommy.'_

Teresa's tears flowed freely now. _'Good-bye, my love,'_ Adrian said and then he and James faded.

"No!" Teresa yelled and tried to reach for them but it was to late.

_'Good-bye'_ their voices resounded in the darkness that surrounded her and she was alone.

"Teresa?" Orlando asked; his voice filled with concern. He had been woken by her yell, and found her shaking uncontrollably in his arms. His chest was wet from the tears she cried. He wrapped his arms about her tightly and tried to sooth her with his kisses. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and he saw pain and immense sadness in their depths, and his heart wrenched for he knew he couldn't help her. "You dreamed about them didn't you?" he asked quietly and she nodded. "Was it like before? With the accident?" he asked uncertainly.

She shook her head slowly, and after a few minutes she found her voice. 'They said good-bye. They said it was time for me to let them go," she said with a sob. "But I don't know if I'm ready too. I love them so _much_ and I miss them terribly."

Orlando held her close, and kissed her temple. "You always will," he whispered. "I don't want to replace them, my love. I never did. Maybe you should let them go though; it's been nearly a year. It sounds like they understand that you have found love, and want you to meet it with an open heart." As he spoke, a weight seemed to lift from her heart, and she knew that she could let them go.

Orlando continued his acting career as long as he could hide the blessing of his extended life from the public eye. When it became harder to do so, he left it behind without a backward glance. Legolas came to talk to them before they left their world for Middle Earth, and bore with him startling news.

_'When you reach Middle Earth, you will be merged with the real Legolas. He knows Haehithien by face only, for he has seen her in visions from Ilúvatar,'_Legolas said. _'Don't be surprised if he does not know you, Teresa. Remember, I know you only because I am a link between the real Legolas, you and Orlando. He knows nothing of what has happened in your lives. When he is merged with _ _Orlando__, everything from your life will be like a dream to him.' _Teresa and Orlando nodded their understanding. _'Good,'_ Legolas said. _'Are you ready then?'  
_

"Yes," they answered together, and took a deep breath. The room began to spin around them and as it spun, the speed increased until they lost their balance and both blacked out.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Haehithien awoke, and remembered everything in a haze, as if from a dream. She opened her eyes and found herself in a glade along a river. Wonder filled her senses at the vibrant colors she saw, she could not remember seeing with such clarity before, yet she could not clearly remember seeing any other way before either, so it must have always been so. She wandered over to the riverbank and looked at her reflection. In awe she ran her fingers over her ears. Still, she must have always had them for she could not remember any other before.

She wandered North along the river for several days enjoying everything she saw and heard. When she was tired, she stopped to rest. She had been searching for any signs of people like herself. She began to despair after days of travel with nothing.

One afternoon her hunger was great and with nothing to eat, she stopped to rest and fell asleep. She did not realize just how close she was to her goal. Rúmil, Orophin and Haldir stood watch on the borders of Lothlorien, not but two miles away.

"Haldir?" Orophin called to his brother, the March warden of Lothlorien. Haldir joined Orophin on at his post and Orophin pointed out to the South and Haldir looked out on the land in the direction Orophin indicated. "What is that?"

Haldir's gaze fell on a human form that lay motionless in the glade. "I am not sure, brother," He answered. "Stay here, and I will go find out." Orophin and Rúmil started to protest, but Haldir silenced them with a look. "I do not fear it my brothers," he said. "Besides, I am well armed and will take care." With that, Haldir jumped gracefully to the ground and ran off in the direction of the figure he had seen.

As he neared, he slowed his advance and drew his knife silently. He crept closer in silence and found the form was an elf maiden, yet he had not seen an elf like her before. She had hair the color of flame, which he had not known existed among their kind. He tried to rouse her from sleep, but she moaned softly and seemed very weak. Slowly, he sheathed his knife and carefully lifted her in his arms. He knew he must take her to Galadriel. He returned to the border where Orophin jumped down to meet him. "What are you doing brother!" he asked urgently.

"It is a maiden of our kind," Haldir said calmly. "I am taking her to see the Lady. She is very weak, and needs help."

"But she could be dangerous!" Orophin said. "It could be a trap!"

"Hardly, brother," Haldir chided. "Return to your watch, I'll return shortly." Orophin nodded in defeat and returned to his watch while Haldir headed to Caras Galadhon, the home of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

A messenger went up to Lady Galadriel with news of Haldir's approach when a guard saw him from afar and Galadriel went down to see him. "My Lady," Haldir said and bowed his head when he saw her. "Orophin and I found this maiden two miles from our Southern borders. She appears to be our kind though I have never seen an elf with hair of flame. She is very weak, and in need of help."

Galadriel reached out to the maiden in Haldir's arms. "Nor have I seen such an elf," she said. After careful examination, Galadriel spoke again. "She is weak from hunger and requires medicine. Please take her to a _nosse_ to rest. I will tend to her soon." Haldir nodded and left to perform his appointed task.

Legolas and Gimli were headed back to Mirkwood. They had become great friends and Legolas had promised to show Gimli his woodland home when the quest was over. Yet Legolas' heart was saddened for he felt like he was riding to his death. He had not forgotten Eletharanna and his father's promise that Legolas would marry her upon their return to Valinor. Dread was growing in his heart though since lately he had been having visions of his betrothed and in the visions he saw her crossing the sea to Middle Earth. He could only hope that she had not reached Mirkwood yet. Another vision had been haunting him as well. A vision of an elf unlike he had ever laid eyes upon, a beautiful creature with hair of flame. In his visions of her, he had known her and loved her but he dared not hope that she was real.

"Would you like to stop in Lothlorien, Gimli?" Legolas asked coyly and Gimli sighed heavily in response.

"What for?" he grunted. "She that is fairest has long since left this earth. Why do you torment me so?"

"Lady Galadriel knows I am returning to Mirkwood to join my father before the journey to Valinor," Legolas said. "Mayhap some of her people delayed their departure to ensure us rest and supplies. I believe I will stop just the same." Gimli grunted as Legolas guided Snowmane forward. Though Gimli did not like riding, he was glad Lady Éowyn had given them the strong steed that had once belonged to her uncle, King Theoden who had fallen in the battle on Pelennor Fields.

Two days later, Legolas and Gimli were in sight of the Southern boarders of Lothlorien. "Look Gimli!" Legolas said excitedly. "The trees still bare the golden leaf. Lady Galadriel still abides in these woods!"

Gimli was shocked. He thought that she had left Middle Earth shortly after the they had departed. "Hurry boy!" he commanded when he found his voice again. Snowmane broke into a gallop and Gimli clung to the grinning Elf to keep from falling off.

" Tampa!" yelled a familiar voice and Legolas pulled the reins on Snowmane so that he slowed and stopped. Then, he and Gimli looked up and saw Orophin was stationed on watch. "Aaye, Legolas utinu en' Thranduil. Lady Galadriel wishes to see you. She is waiting for you at the mirror." Legolas nodded. "Creoso Gimli utinu en' Gloin. You find yourself in the Lady's graces once more."

"Diola lle, Orophin," Legolas said. "We will go to her immediately." Orophin nodded and watched as Legolas and Gimli who was now smiling happily headed off on the white steed toward the mirror's glade.

Haldir was in the _nosse_ where the elf maiden he found two days before was resting. He had given her medicine, but she had yet to wake and his concern for her grew as the days passed. He left the _nosse_ and went to the glade where the mirror was kept, to speak with Lady Galadriel about the girl. "How is she?" Galadriel asked when Haldir entered the glade and bowed to her.

"Not well, my Lady," Haldir replied. "Though from what I can tell she is not worse either, so the medicine has helped some."

"Thank you Haldir," Galadriel said. "Please return to her, I will be there later today to see her." Haldir bowed to her once more then left the glade.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

A short time later, Legolas and Gimli arrived at the edge of the glade where they dismounted and tethered Snowmane to a tree. They entered the glade and bowed to Lady Galadriel. "Greetings Legolas and Gimli," she said with a smile. "It is good to see you both again."

"It is good to see you as well, my Lady," Legolas replied.

"Yes," Gimli chimed in with a smile. "I thought I would never again lay eyes upon your fairness after we left Lothlorien."

She smiled warmly at him and the dwarf shuffled his feet suddenly shy. "Gimli," she asked. "Please go to Caras Galadhon and ask for Haldir. I need to speak with Legolas. We will join you soon." Gimli nodded then turned and left the glade.

"What is it that you wished to see me about my Lady?" Legolas asked curiously though with no disrespect.

"There's something I have been wanting to ask you about," Galadriel answered. "Have you ever looked into the mirror?" Legolas shook his head. "You have been having visions, yes?"

"Yes," Legolas answered. "They have troubled me for some time. Eletharanna is coming to Middle Earth."

"Yes," Galadriel said sadly. She knew the Prince did not wish to marry her. "I think you should look in the mirror, Legolas. You may find your answer."

Galadriel led him to the stand and filled the mirror with water then backed away. Legolas walked up to the mirror uncertainly. He placed his hands on the cool stone of the bowl and peered in the water. It rippled, then glowed and he saw his own image looking back at him. The image faded and he saw an image of an elf maiden with dark hair on board a pale ship. That must have been Eletharanna. The image changed yet again, and this time he saw an elf maiden with long flame red hair. He gasped aloud in surprise. "You know her?" Galadriel asked, and Legolas jumped, for he had not noticed her watching the images beside him.

"I do not know her," Legolas answered. "But I _have_ seen her before in a vision." He looked back in the mirror and the image changed once more. He saw two horses one white, that was Snowmane, and one bay. Gimli was astride the bay and Snowmane bore two riders; himself and another with flame red hair. The image faded then and the mirror went dark. Legolas looked up to Galadriel. "She's _real_?"

Galadriel nodded. "Two days ago, Haldir and Orophin spotted something strange two miles from our Southern border. Haldir went to investigate and found an elf maiden unlike any elf we have ever seen; She has red hair that is the color of fire. She was unconscious, and weak from lack of food. We have no idea where she even came from. She still has not awoken, though we have been giving her medicine regularly."

Legolas was in shock. "_Please_," he begged when he found his voice. "Take me to her." Galadriel nodded and she led the way from the glade back to Caras Galadhon.

Ten minutes later, Galadriel and Legolas entered a _nosse_ where Haldir and Gimli were seated beside a bed where a woman lay with her eyes closed. "Never before have I seen an Elf such as this," Gimli said gruffly. "She is a beauty, but there is one fairer still." He blushed when he saw the one of whom he spoke had entered.

"Please," Legolas said quietly. "Leave us." Galadriel and Haldir nodded. Gimli grunted the stood slowly. "Gimli," Legolas said quickly. "You may stay. I have need for the company of a friend, and I wish to speak with you." Gimli sighed, then resumed his seat. "Lady Galadriel," Legolas asked and she turned back. "How often has she been given medicine?"

"Haldir gave it to her just before you reached the glade," Galadriel answered. "She needs it every two hours, so she will need it again soon. I can send him here when it is time." Legolas nodded, and Galadriel turned once more and left the _nosse_ with Haldir.

Legolas sat near the woman's side and took her hand, then brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Gimli watched him in bewilderment. "Uh," he said, but Legolas did not look at him. "Do you know this maiden?" Gimli asked thoroughly confused by his friends' actions.

"I know of her," Legolas said. He reached over and placed a hand on her brow. "She is too hot my friend," Legolas said worriedly. "Will you see if you can find a bit of cloth and bring some water so that I might cool her?" Gimli nodded slowly still confused but decided not to press his friend for answers at the moment. He got up and headed out the door then down to the stream.

"Aiya amin vanima lote. Amin very-il-estel-lle manke anwa," Legolas whispered. "I could not believe you were real when I saw you in the mirror. Gimli and I will stay here until you are well. I promise you that."

Three days later, Legolas and Gimli were stretching their legs. Galadriel had noticed Legolas had not left the woman's side since he had seen her, and finally had to order him to leave for a while. He only consented after Galadriel swore to send word should there be the slightest change in her condition.

"My friend," Gimli said sadly. "You know the lass might not pull through, Haldir said he suspected she had been without food for some time. Nearly a month, he said."

"No Gimli," Legolas said lightheartedly and smiled. "She will awake, I have seen it."

"But how?" Gimli asked. "Where do you know her from?"

Legolas grinned at his friend. "I have seen her before," he replied. "In a vision. I could not bring myself to hope that she was real, and then Lady Galadriel showed me the mirror. I saw her in it then as well. The Lady surprised me by telling me she was here."

Gimli had not seen Legolas truly happy in a long time. He hoped for the Elf's sake that he was right about the girl. A shout went up suddenly, and drew their attention. Rúmil came running toward them shouting. "She is awake!" he yelled as he waved his arms in the air. "She is awake!" Legolas and Gimli turned and ran back to the _nosse_.

Legolas slowed as he approached the door of the _nosse_. Lady Galadriel looked up and nodded at the look in the Prince's eyes. "Come," she said to Haldir and Orophin and they left Legolas alone with the strange woman. Gimli started to say something to his friend when Galadriel placed a hand on his shoulder as she passed. Silently, he turned and followed her, leaving Legolas alone.

Slowly, Legolas stepped inside the _nosse_ and the girl's eyes lit upon him and followed him as he moved toward her. "Aaye," Legolas said quietly and she nodded her head in greeting. Legolas saw a bowl of steaming liquid next to the bed and motioned to it. "Soup?" he asked as he sat in a chair beside the bed and she nodded once more. He sat down and handed the bowl to her. She placed it to her lips and sipped it slowly.

When she was finished, she handed the bowl back to him, and he placed it back on the table. "You look at me strangely," she said finally. "Yet not like the others…why?"

Legolas shifted awkwardly. "Well, they have never seen anyone like you before," he said.

"But you have?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he answered. "I have seen you before, but I did not believe that you were real," he admitted.

"Ah," she said quietly. "Then that is the reason you look at me strangely. Tell me, _where_ have you seen me before?"

Legolas shuffled his feet in front of him and gazed at the floor a moment. "In a dream," he said finally and looked up at her. He expected her to laugh but she didn't. "Then I saw you again here in the mirror; the scrying pool of Lady Galadriel."

"Lady Galadriel?" the woman asked and Legolas nodded. "I met her I think. Was she the woman that just left?"

"Yes," Legolas replied as he watched the woman.

"Oh, that's right," the woman said. "She was with Haldir and Orophin." The woman smiled and Legolas nearly melted on the spot. "Who might you be?" The woman asked.

"Oh," Legolas said and chided himself for being rude. "My name is Legolas. Pray tell me," he said taking her hand. "What is your name?"

"My name is Haehithien," the woman said with a smile.

She blushed as Legolas brought her hand to his lips and placed the softest of kisses there. "My Lady," he said. "My friend, Gimli and I are on our way to Mirkwood to join my people. Would you care to join us when you are well?"

"I am not sure," she said honestly. "I have spent a long time searching for people like me, would you have me leave them so soon?"

"You mean Elves?" Legolas asked and she nodded. "My Lady, am I not like you?" he asked as he turned his head so that she could see his profile. He heard her gasp in surprise then turned back to face her with a grin. "Will you go with us?" he asked again. "The Lady and her people will not be here long, it might be better if you did. That way you will not have to rush when they decide to move on."

"Alright, I will go." she conceded softly and Legolas smiled at her happily.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Over the next few days, Legolas and Haehithien spent nearly every hour of the day together. Gimli watched from the distance feeling abandoned. "Do not let your heart be troubled Gimli," Galadriel said quietly, and Gimli turned to her with a start.

"What should I do, my Lady?" he asked gruffly. "I feel like my friend is leaving me."

She smiled at him warmly, and he felt slightly better. She extended her hand to him and said, "Come Gimli, Let us talk for a while."

It was a long moment before she spoke again. "There is something you need to know of the maiden Legolas has spent his days with. You know of his betrothal do you not?" she asked finally.

"That I do, my Lady," Gimli answered. "Fear his return to his father, he does."

Galadriel nodded and sighed heavily. "Yes," she agreed. "He has put off his return for many months after the quest was completed, by helping Aragorn scour the land of the last remnants of Sauron and Saruman's armies. Now however, it is time for him to face his destiny."

Gimli nodded sadly. "The marriage he does not want," he said solemnly.

Galadriel looked at him and laughed merrily. He looked at her in disbelief. This was not the time for laughter. "No, Gimli," she said with a smile. "Marriage to Eletharanna is the destiny his father would choose, it is not _his_ destiny."

"The girl," Gimli said in awe, and Galadriel smiled and nodded. "She is his destiny?" Gimli asked.

Galadriel nodded again. ""When I spoke with him the day you arrived," she said. "He saw her in the mirror, but it was not his first time to lay eyes on her. He said that he had seen her in visions before."

"That's why he asked everyone to leave the _nosse_ that day," Gimli said with sudden realization. "My Lady, you have done wonders for me this day. I no longer fear loosing my friend. I see now why he needs time with her alone." Galadriel smiled and they walked back to Caras Galadhon together.

"Legolas, where are we going?" Haehithien asked with a laugh as he led her through the forest.

"It's a surprise," he answered with a smile. They walked another twenty minutes and Legolas turned to her. "It's just a little further, but I want you to close your eyes." She looked at him skeptically, but did as he requested. Taking both her hands gently, he led her through the trees. They entered a grove of weeping willows. Legolas spread the low hanging branches and led her inside a place the she could hear the sound of a waterfall. It was warmer here than in the woods and though her eyes were closed, she could tell it was darker. "Ok," Legolas said quietly. "You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and gasped. "It's so beautiful," she said. Looking around she saw many weeping willow trees along the banks of a stream. The sunlight made the leaves glow vibrant green. Gaps in the canopy allowed the sunlight to enter in some places forming golden pools.

"No one knows of this place," Legolas said quietly as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist. "I don't even think Lady Galadriel is aware of it."

She turned in his arms and gazed up into his face. "Legolas?" she said shakily.

"Yes?" he asked in a nearly inaudible whisper.

She swallowed hard, then said, "You said you had seen me in a vision." He nodded and raise his hands to run is fingers through her fiery hair. "What did you see?" she asked nervously breaking eye contact momentarily.

"You," he whispered as she gazed into his eyes once more. "Making love to me," he paused a moment as if trying to gather his thoughts, then looked around them a moment before looking back at her. "In this place," he finished. He gazed at her waiting for her reaction. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her legs went limp and her knees buckled. Legolas caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked as he lowered them both slowly to the ground.

Haehithien nodded. "It's just a shock," she said softly. "Though I must admit I _am_ attracted to you."

"And I to you," he whispered as he placed his fingers under her delicate chin and tilted it up. He lowered his head slowly, and kissed her softly. "I know it might be sudden, we don't have to do anything if you like, but believe me when I say I loved you once and I love you now," he whispered hoarsely.

"I-," she said and lost her voice. "I don't understand," she said when she found it again. "How can you have loved me before we met a few days ago?"

"I told you what I saw in my vision of you," he said quietly. "The vision has come to me many times, so many times in fact, that I fell in love with you, and I believe that you were sent here for me," he whispered.

"Why do you think that?" she asked. "Aside from this vision."

"Well," he said and paused a moment. "To be honest I really do not wish to return to my people in Mirkwood. You see, when I do, my people will be leaving these shores for Valinor, the eternal lands. My father has it planned that I am then to marry Eletharanna, the daughter of one of the High Elves."

"I take it that is not something you want," Haehithien said dryly and Legolas shook his head. She laughed when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Why," he asked as he shifted so that he sat in front of her on his knees. "Would I want to marry her when I have the most beautiful elf maiden of Ilúvatar's design seated right here in front of me?"

Her laughter stopped and she blushed at his words. Slowly, he crawled toward her and she braced herself with her hands slightly behind her. He reached up with his hand and traced the line of her jaw with his fingers. Inches apart, their breath mingled and made them feel lightheaded. His eyes never leaving hers, he traced a line slowly back up her jaw and ran his fingers through her hair to the nape of her neck. She inhaled sharply through her mouth, parting her soft pink lips as he gently tilted her head back. Slowly, he covered her mouth with his in a kiss that was filled with hunger, desire and need.

He groaned softly in his throat when he felt her weight shift toward him, then jumped in surprise when he felt her arms move under his and her hands on his back pulling him closer to her. Delight ran through him like the blood in his veins. Pitching his weight toward her he slowly lowered her to the ground, then covered her with his body. She inhaled sharply and he held her to him, then rolled quickly onto his back. He broke the kiss and they gasped for breath.

She started to sit up, but Legolas encircled her with his arms and pulled her back down to him. "Don't," he whispered huskily. But she pulled from his grasp with a mischievous look in her eyes. "You want something don't you?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows looking at her. She didn't answer him but smiled. "Are you nervous?" he asked. Still she didn't answer him. "It ok," he assured her. "We don't have to."

Haehithien silenced him by placing her fingers to his lips. "I don't know for sure what it is, but your kisses make me feel as though I'm on fire."

He grinned at her. "I don't know either but it must be destiny for you heat my blood as well," he whispered. "I must also admit that I have never been with anyone. My father wouldn't allow it since I am supposed to be marrying the daughter of a High Elf. He thought I should be pure," Legolas said with a laugh and she smiled at him.

His expression changed suddenly to one of quiet wonder. He reached up and caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes relishing his touch and brought her hand up to cover his. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that he was watching her. "Kiss me," she whispered and he met her lips hungrily. She did not know what was happening to her. She didn't know if it was his kind words, his good looks or his charm or whether it was Ilúvatar guiding them to their destiny but right then she wanted to fulfill his vision more than anything else.

He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and was surprised when she opened her mouth to him so readily. He encircled her with his arms and pulled her down with him as he lay back. He deepened the kiss and then moaned softly with pleasure. His blood felt like it was boiling through his veins and his hands now had minds of their own for they roamed her body of their own accord.

He held her to him and rolled so that she was now beneath him. When he could no longer get air to his lungs easily, he broke the kiss and both panted for air. She had her legs bent and her short light blue dress was clinging to her slim, creamy thighs. He knew that she was ready for him when his slightest touch sent shivers through her body. "Let me," she said huskily sitting up as he moved to remove his tunic. He paused and instead unlaced the bodice of her dress. When she had completed her task, she ran her delicate fingers over his flesh and he trembled beneath her touch.

With her bodice undone, he removed the dress when she paused her teasing and her breasts spilled free of their confines. He helped ease her back so that she was lying down once more. He then moved back and removed his boots and breeches. He cast them aside and lay down next to her. "May I touch you?" he asked quietly and she nodded her head slightly. They lay caressing each other for a long while, each learning the others' body. Finally Legolas could stand it no more. "I must have you," he said huskily and rolled on top of her. He did not know for sure if it were possible but he had a need to be inside her.

Her hips rocked forward in response to his body movements and he responded by pushing back. Reaching beneath him, he gently spread her legs to be more comfortable. Lying down once more, she rocked beneath him again. When he pushed back this time, he felt moisture on the tip of his elfhood. Pulling back, he found that he no longer felt it. He had found her core and desire blazed through him like wild fire. He captured her lips and held her to him. He pushed his hips forward and found the spot again. Reaching back he placed his hands beneath her and she threw her hips forward in response.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I think I have discovered our movements," he whispered. "I do not wish to hurt you so I will be gentle." Kissing her again, he rocked his hips forward and she met his movement with her own, each one allowing him entrance a baby step at a time. Desire swept over them like a giant tidal wave. Their movements became more frantic. At last he pushed past her wall and she cried out, he hoped not in pain. He wanted to stop to ask her but she wouldn't let him.

She clung to him as he drove into her deeper each time. He felt tension building in his body and felt like he would explode if he did not stop. Yet desire for release filled him. The heat was intense yet he could not stop this close to release. Three more thrusts and their cries filled their hidden paradise. Exhausted, he rolled to the ground beside her, breathing heavily. She rolled on her side and laid her head on his bare chest and planted kisses there as well every so often. "Haehithien," he whispered hoarsely. "Did I hurt you?"

When she did not reply he looked down and saw her eyes were closed and her breath came slow and rhythmic. He smiled when he realized she was asleep. He inclined his head slightly and kissed her gently on her forehead.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Three days later, the vision Legolas saw in the mirror took place. He sat astride Snowmane with Haehithien seated in front of him. He tried not to laugh as Haldir and Orophin tried to help Gimli mount a bay gelding named Enedome'dae. Gimli was swearing the entire time and Enedome'dae was shifting nervously making things worse. "If Dwarves were meant to ride horses," Gimli muttered as he tried to find his balance. "Then we would have longer legs!" When Gimli was finally securely astride his mount, they said their good-byes to the Elves of Lothlorien and started their journey to Legolas' home in Mirkwood.

Legolas was glad the trip back home was not rushed. He had more time with both his friend Gimli and Haehithien. Their journey ended after just over a month. Legolas heart sank when he heard the call go up on their approach the send word to Thranduil and Lady Eletharanna that Prince Legolas had returned. "You never told me you were a Prince," Haehithien whispered without turning to face him.

"Would it have made a difference?" he asked and she shook her head. They continued to ride in silence for another mile.

"Be brave lad," Gimli said in an attempt to lighten his friend's heart. "You must keep hope."

His father was there at the bridge to meet them. Legolas tried to smile, but his heart was too heavy. An Elf Maiden with long dark hair was beside him. "Welcome home my son," Thranduil greeted him and Legolas nodded. "Who are your companions?"

Legolas dismounted and helped Haehithien down then went and lightly lifted the Dwarf to the ground. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin," Legolas answered then returned to Haehithien and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And this is Haehithien."

"How _dare_ you do this!" Thranduil seethed moments later when he and Legolas were alone after seeing to the comfort of Haehithien and Gimli.

"What?" Legolas stormed. "Fall in love? How dare _you _order that I marry someone just to ensure strong ties to the _High Elves_!"

The door creaked open than banged shut "Enough!" a woman's voice sounded through the hall. "Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, I did _not_ come here to accompany Legolas back to Valinor to assure our marriage!"

Legolas and his father looked at her in surprise. "You didn't?" Legolas asked dumbfounded and his father echoed his question.

"No," Eletharanna said more calmly. "I did not. You see, Legolas, initially, that _is_ why I came to Middle Earth, but on my journey here, my heart also became another's. His name is Glorfindel; I met him in Rivendell on my way here. Since your father cannot release you from his promise, I have come here to do so. Glorfindel and I are returning to Valinor together. I hope that you will decide to join us as a friend and journey there with us."

Legolas could not have been happier at that moment. His father stood there dumbfounded. Legolas leaned over and grasped Eletharanna's shoulders. "I am truly happy for you, my Lady," he said with a smile then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Now, if you'll both excuse me," he drawled. "There is someone I have to see." With that he turned and quickly left the hall.

Once he was out of sight, he ran off to Haehithien's room. Too excited to knock, he threw open the door and saw her talking with Gimli. Both looked up at him as he swept into the room. Legolas reached down and swept Haehithien off her feet and spun her around smiling happily. "Oh, my love," he cried. "My beautiful flower, we have done it! I am free!" He sat her on her feet once more and bent down to kiss her.

"Free?" Gimli asked gruffly. "You mean you do not have to wed the dark haired maiden any longer?" Legolas looked over at him and grinning, shook his head. "See!" Gimli said proudly. "I told ye not to fret."

"B-but how?" Haehithien asked confused. "I though there was no way out of it."

"She released me from my father's promise," Legolas said smiling. "She said she had met some one too."

"Oh she has now, has she?" Gimli asked laughing. "And just who is the poor soul?"

"Glorfindel," Legolas said and he and Gimli laughed heartily out loud.

"Who is he?" Haehithien asked when they stopped long enough to answer.

"He's one that believes he is King though that is in his own imagination," Legolas answered with a laugh.

"That's him all right," Gimli added. "They'll make a charming pair."

Three months later, Gimli, Haehithien and Legolas stood on the pier at The Grey Havens along with King Thranduil, Glorfindel, Eletharanna and the Elves of Mirkwood. Gimli had accompanied the Elves to the harbor to prolong his farewell a little longer, not wishing to part from the company of his friend.

Everyone was getting on board and only Haehithien and Legolas remained with Gimli. "My friend," Legolas said kneeling before the Dwarf who looked at him in surprise. "I do not wish to say farewell." Legolas stood then and walked a short distance away toward Haehithien. He turned to look over his shoulder then with a smile. "There is room for one more…" he said and trailed off.

Gimli's face lit up in with a smile. "Y-you mean?" Gimli stuttered as tears welled up in his eyes.

Legolas nodded with a smile and extended his hand. Gimli jumped up and ran to his friend who knelt and embraced him in a hug. When he rose, he ushered the Dwarf forward as Haehithien slid into his arms. Together the trio boarded the last ship leaving The Grey Havens and looked forward to their new life together in the eternal lands of the Valar. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he rested his head on her shoulder. She held his hands over her stomach with a smile. He had one more surprise coming, but that would keep until they reached their new home. She smiled at the thought of his face when she told him the news…she was going to have a baby.


End file.
